naruto: the path
by Soledge1
Summary: I died in my world only to be called on to save other. watch as I make my own name in the world of naruto. watch as I fight against an evil god and help naruto become the man he was meant to be. rated m for future curse words later.
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto story: the path

Death was the end or that was what most people believed but for me it was only the start of something new. This is a fact because right now I am dead. The lost thing I remember was taking my last breath in the hospital surrounded by my family. I had been born with weak body and most people thought I would not make it past childhood but despite my body I had a strong will to live and made it all the way to my 18th year before my body finally gave out. My life wasn't as bad as most people would think, sure I spent a lot of time in the hospital and the drugs were a pain but overall I was a happy person who in joyed life as much as possible. One of the main things I loved was reading comics and manga. I know it sounds silly but many a time I wished I could have been born in one of the worlds in the stories I had read. I would be my own hero and not the lackey or sidekick of the main character and if she or he needed my help I would jump in but until then I would do my best to leave my mark on the world so when my time came my name would not be forgotten. Little did I know that fate had heard my plea.

I was formless in a world of nothingness. I had no idea if this was heaven, hell or even limbo. My only comfort was that I was still able to think and that mean that even in death I still existed but the question was what I am I doing here or does this happens to all people when they die? As if to answer my question the world around me began to change. In a heartbeat I was no longer in the void but in a beautiful room of stone pillars and white marble floors. It was roofless and all I could see was endless stars. As I floated around the room I became aware that I was not alone as I heard a noise at the very end of the room. So I made my way over there.

At the end of the room sitting in a throne like chair made of white marble was the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. She was a mature woman with tan skin, dark hair with silvery highlights, with deep green eyes and full red lips. She was dressed in a purple dress, purple shoes, and a golden headband and golden cuffs on each of her upper arms. The aura round her spoke of power and gentleness like mother looking out for her children. I did not know if she could hear me or not but I asked my question anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile and spoke in a soft but musical voice.

" I am Kami or God in your language. Welcome to my domain mortal soul. I am sure like most of your kind you have questions. So by all means ask."

"I will hope you will forgive me for my bluntness Kami but why I am here. I'm sure you have better things to do then talking to me like ruling the universe, making planets and stuff."

"You are correct in a way. Most of the new comers when they get here are taken care of by my servants and meet me later when they are ready. The only ones who meet me first are the ones I have a special purpose for. That is the reason I am talking to you now and not later but you and all new comers are worth my time and I make it a point to talk to you all because I care about you all."

"It nice to know you care but you said a special purpose. What can someone like me do for an all-powerful being like you? Your Kami all you have to do is snap you fingers and things get done."

"There are rule that all beings like me most follow in order to keep the worlds in balance. To break this rule will have negative effects on not just your universe but others"

"There's more than one Kami out there and what rule? I asked surprised.

"While I am in charge of this universe there are others that command their own and we work together and help one another in a time of need. As for the rule we are not allowed to directly interfere with the people that live in our universes. People have the right to make their own choses in life without us getting in the way. Free will is important to us."

"Ok, what is it you want me to do?

"There is a loop hole in the rule that let us send in agents from the land of the dead back to the living world to take care of problems that need handling. Another Kami from a different dimension has asked me for help and you are the best choice for this mission. As only a few souls have the ability to move between dimension and you are one of them."

I was in shock from her words. What kind of mission could she have that would need me? I was a sick person who never got into a fight and if I did I would go down in one hit. All I did in life was go to school and read in my spare time. I am far too weak for something like this.

"I know what you're thinking and while your old body may have been weak the new body I will make for you will not be. All agents are trained before they are sent on missions. So you will be prepared for where I am sending you. The place where you are going to is the world of Naruto. As you already know about that world you'll be going to. It will easy for you to get things done." She said amused.

"Wasn't that just a story and why send me there? I mean I read the story from the beginning to the end. Naruto saved the world with his friends and lived happy ever after with woman he loved and became Hokage. What is the point in going there if the story is already over?"

"What no one knows in the living world is that most of the comics and manga's of your old world are based on the lives of people from other dimensions. The people who write these stories often have the ability to subconsciously tape into these places like a radio and use them for their own ideas. Weather they know it or not some of the worlds they think are fake are often real. As for the story you read, sometime the writer will change things to their own likings then put in the cold hard facts if the story does not fit into their point of view. The manga you read in your old world is greatly different then what happened in real life." Kami said sadly.

"How is it different then what I read?" I wondered out loud.

"I think it would be better to see you what the world of Naruto look like now with your own eyes. So you can see with I mean." As she said this she waved her hand and a T.V. screen appeared before me.

What I saw made me sick. The elemental nations were in ruins. The once proud ninja villages and the cities around them were nothing more than broken husks. What I saw next would have made me throw up if I still had a body. There was death everywhere. The numbers of skeletons were beyond count. In that moment I knew the truth. The world of Naruto was dead. I could not bear to watch anymore and turned back to Kami. She looked at me with a sad face.

"I knew something would be bad because you said you needed me to be your agent but I had no idea it would be like this. How did it become like this or did Naruto fail?" I asked as I did the best to keep my emotions in check.

"What you saw was the end result of the battle between the ten tails and the people of that world. Naruto was the child of prophecy and his destiny was to seal the beast away and bring peace but do to outside forces Naruto destiny was thrown off and ultimately he killed it instead of sealing it. A upon its death the natural energy it gave off mix badly with the planet's own energy causing a global disaster and turned the world into what it is now." she explained.

"What outside forces were you talking about? Who screwed Naruto out of his destiny?" I questioned in a foul mood.

"The one responsible was Yama the god of darkness and evil. His goal is to bring chaos and death to the worlds we protect. The Kami of the other dimension told me what Yama did to cause this. He killed off most of the people Naruto would care about as well as making sure those key events that would shape Naruto life did not happen or that they did not go the way they were meant to. If you want just view the screen and you'll see an example."

As I turned back to the screen it had changed. On the screen was a man dressed all in black with a little blue haired girl under his arm. It took me no more than a few seconds to figure out who the girl was and what was going on. This was the child Hinata kidnapping scene from the anime and manga. As I watch I see Hiashi Hyuga running forward to save Hinata and kill the cloud ninja with the gentle fist but to my shock the cloud ninja shrugs it off like nothing, breaks Hiashi arm and then hits him in the face with enough force to knock him out. With him out of the way the cloud ninja disappears with Hinata. Before he is gone I see his eyes they are pure black. This was the first of many different scenes to come. In once seen I see Naruto's teacher Iruka killed by a black eyed Mizuki. As the watch I see Naruto's friends die or disappear one by after other toil he is all alone and the cause is always a man or woman with black eyes.

"As you can see by their eyes, Yama has been taking over Naruto enemies for a short amount of time so his goals can be met. Without his friends Naruto never become the man he was meant to be and that is why I need you. The Kami of that world will turn back time in order to keep Yama from winning but it can only be done once for Yama will be able to stop him from doing it a second time. So we need to make the first time count." She said with fire in her eyes.

"I am willing to help but how are we going to go about it. This will take a lot of planning and care if I can only do it once." I said worried.

"We will get to the planning stage as soon as I give you a new body and you finish your training for the mission. Before I make you a body there is a few things I would like to ask. Do you want to look like your old body, if not I will make it up as I go along, you can tell me to change anything before I'm done and what genes should I use for your body? As you can guess most bloodline powers are hereditary and in order for me to give you those powers I need to use the D.N.A. of a person who has it in their family. There is no limit, so you can pick any one you want but remember that as soon as your new body is done and you leave that is the body you are going to live in for the rest of your life. So choose carefully.

"Can I float around for a bit and think about it before I give you an answer?" I requested.

"You can think as long as you like. In this place time has no meaning. That is why you will train here and not in the living world as it would take to long for you to master the skill you will need to survive. If you had been training in the living world you would have die an old man before you were done" she joked as I floated off.

I guess it was a good thing time did not move. As I read in the manga it took years of training just to be a Jonin rank ninja and even longer to be a kage level one. The only ones to get a high rank sooner than normal are prodigies. I need to get to the highest level possible before I leave or I am going to get my butt handed to me on a plate by the people I have to fight but I will worry about that later. Now who to pick? I could go with what most people would pick and go for someone with the Rinnegan, Byakugan or the Sharingan but most people who use them become dependent on them and get lazy and don't learn anything new. What I need more then power is lineage. I need the blood of someone the leaf village can trust and fight beside and has the lowest number of members so I don't get bossed around by some clan head when I show up.

That cut down the number of clans I can pick from. The only clans that have a deep enough connection to the leaf and have the lowest members are the Uzumaki and Senju clan since there is only one member in each right now. Both clans have good points. The Senju have tremendously strong chakra and chakra reserves; have been called the clan of a thousand skills and been well rounded in all ninja skills. The Uzumaki have incredible longevity, life force and recuperative powers. Their genes should be all I need to have a strong body but what about the powers? I want the wood style but there is one power I want for myself and that is the ice release that belonged to the Yuki clan that Haku was a part of. I had always believed that Haku could have been a legend in his own time if he had not died so soon. I will bring great honor to him and his clan by using his powers to save the world. As for my old looks I want to live in the future with a new look then live in the past in my old one. It's time for a fresh start.

I fly back to Kami and told her my decision on what I wanted.

"you want to use three clans is fine but we're going to have to come up with a back story as to why you have Senju D.N.A. seeing as there is only one in the world that has it and she did not have children. The best person I can use would have to be a distant cousin of Hashirama Senju. That way I can give you the wood style and stop people from wondering where you got it from. I will use my power to alter the records in the Senju compound and in the leaf and have they say that said cousin disappeared on a mission and was never heard from again and change the family tree in case Tsunade checks for herself. The other two clans are easy as all I need are two pure breeds from the Mist and whirlpool." She explained as she waved your hand and a mirror appeared to replace the T.V. screen from before.

"The mirror in front of you will let you see what your new body will look like. As I said before I can make any changes you like now. So make sure it is to your liking for as soon as I put your soul in this body the changes will be permanent."

As I watch a body slow appears. It naked as the day it was born. The fact that it was only a few seconds does not matter. I felt weird seeing what I was to become from the outside but I got to say Kami did a fine job. The body was pure muscle. Every inch was toned to perfection without a sign of fat, with a six pack and side abs most men would kill for. The face was handsome with deep green eyes the color of jade, a straight nose and white even teeth. The hair was a dark red and the skin had a light tan. I looked at it from head to toe and stopped between the legs and stared. I turned to Kami.

"Yes, is there something you want to say?" She asked with a mischief in her eye.

"Not that I mind but don't you think that is over kill?" I asked. If I had been a live my face would be beet red about now.

"You forget who I am and trust me your future lovers with thank me for giving you a desert eagle." She said with a straight face but the mischief was still in her eyes.

"Well leaving that a side, I got to say you did a great job. You don't have to change anything I will take it as it is. Most men would have to spend months if not years in the gym to have a body like this but I guess I need a body like this if I am going to stop an evil god from dooming the world" I said lightly.

"When Yama takes over a body he can push it beyond it limits making it very hard to fight him. Any normal person fighting him would die in minutes. That is why you need this body and why I am going to put you through a hell of a lot of training so you can stand up to him. The good news is that he can only stay in control for a short time before the body rejects him and won't be able to jump into a new one for a few months after wards. This will give you time to heal if you need it." She said.

"So how do I get into my new home?

Kami waves her hand again and I watch as my new body step out of the mirror like it was never there. Once it steps out cloths begin to appear on its body. A gray t-shirt and black sweatpants are now covering it.

"All you have to do is fly straight into it but it will take some time to get used to it since you have not been in a body for a while now. Once you feel that everything is in order I want you to walk back to the front of this room and step through the door that just appeared. It will take you to a place where you will learn all the ninja skills that the world of Naruto has to offer and as well as put you in real live battles so you do not freeze up at the worse time, deal with emotion pain when it comes to kill people and how to enduring pain. If it gives you any comforts as you train just remember you are fighting for the lives of millions of people in need. I have done all I can for now. We will meet again when your training is done." Kami said as she faded from the room and I was alone.

I fly right into the heart of my new body. I don't know how long it took me to move. To me it seemed to take forever. At first it was a weak twitch here or there but as time passed I grow stronger and soon I took my first new breath of live. I could feel my beating heart. I have never felt more a live then in this moment but soon my happy moment was replaced with determination. I was here for a reason and now was the time to man up and get started. I made my way to the front door. When I got there I put my hand on the nob and before I turned it I looked back one last time.

"Until we meet again Kami" I said as I turned to nob and step out and closed the door behind me.

To next time readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I stepped into the new room I was blinded by a bright light. It took me a moment to see again and I found myself in a vast grass field as far as the eye can see. The light that had blinded me was the sun in a blue sky. It looked like I was in a roofless room again. I turned around trying to get my bearings only to find that the door I had used had vanished and in its place was a masked ninja dressed all in white and with a blank ninja headband protector on his forehead. The only part of his face I could see was his blue eyes.

"I was wonder how it would take you to notice I was here. We're going to have to work on that." Spoke the ninja in white. His voice was deep and sounded with the authority of a drill sergeant.

"I take it you're the one is going to train me sir?" I ask with respect in my voice. I have seen enough army movies to know you show guys like these respect or you're in for a world of hurt and I don't want to get my ass kicked in are first meeting.

The ninja gives me a look and nods his head at me. "To answer your question yes, I am the one who is going to train you from now on. My name is Yue. I was sent by the Kami from the dimension you will be going to. My goal is to give you the skills you need to survive there and before I explain what I will be teaching you, I would like for you to tell me what your name is." Yue said.

It was now that he asked did I forget to think of a name. Kami had called me mortal soul and not my old name and now that I had a new body it need a new name. Since I was going to a place that was a lot like Japan I was going to have to have a name that sounded like it belong there. I knew a few names in Japanese. So I picked the one I liked best.

"My name is Haruki (note it means shining brightly) Uzumaki Yuki Senju and I am ready to give my all sir." I said with pride.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Haruki. Now take a seat on the grass and I will to tell you what you will be learning from me" Yue said. I sat down.

"I'm sure you already guessed after what Kami told you. You are here to learn how to be a ninja in the world of Naruto. The things I will teach you are: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjustu, medical jutsu, kenjutsu, chakra control, sealing arts, elemental affinities and how to use your bloodlines. We will mostly focus on one subject at a time until you master it. Once you have mastered all the subjects I just named you will be put in simulated missions and battles in this room so you can put what you have learned into practice and build your battle sense. While you cannot die in these simulations you can still feel pain. So if the enemy you are fighting breaks your arm you will feel it. If you take a kill shot you will blackout and the simulation will end and all the damage you took will be healed. This will help you overcome pain, the fear of death in battle and the emotional damage of your first kill. The main thing I am trying to do is make you as well rounded as possible. As you know most ninja in Naruto usually stick to one subject they want to master or use only what their clan teaches them and that is a weakness. I believe that the more skills you have the better off you will be." Yue explained.

"How long do you think this is going to take to master everything sir and when will we start?"

"It depends on the subject as some are hands on and the rest is mostly book learning. I would say you will be ready in about 50 to 60 years and we will start as soon as you put on your new cloths and ninja gears on the table over there. They are what you will wear from now on." Yue said pointing to table that just appeared out of nowhere. These people like showing off.

Kami was right. I thought to myself as I made my way to the table. If I had to learn all this in the real world I would have been an old man by the time I had to fight. On the table was the basic uniform the Anbu wear in the anime and black chakra weights for my arm, legs and stomach. The uniform was mostly black clothing with a gray flak jacket, metal arm guards with gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, 3 ninja pouches and a normal sword. There was no mask. When I was done getting ready I walked back to Yue and waited. Yue walked around me to make sure I had everything on right before he stood in front of me.

"I will not lie to you this will be the hardest and most painful thing you have ever done so far but I believe you can do it. Kami would not choose you if she did not think you could pass this training and when you do pass I will give you this headband I have on my head as proof. Now soldier follow me as I do my best to make you into a warrior of legend." Yue said as an order as he walked off.

"Yes sir!" I replied as I followed behind him.

(Note: it would take too long to talk about all his training so I will give a short review.)

55 years of training with Yue

And just as he said the training was hell. Just being able to use and feel chakra took forever. When people read the manga think it easy to learn it's not. It turns out I had perfect chakra control. I don't if it's the blood in me or Kami's doing but I'll take what I can get. Once I had finished chakra control I moved on to all the hand on stuff. It was thanks to my new body that I got all the jutsu down so quickly then it would normally take. The things that took me the longest to learn were the sealing arts and medical jutsu. The reason it took so long was because I had to learn a new language, calligraphy and my hand writhing sucked (seals kept blowing up in my face). I knew medical would take a while because most people take years to become doctors in real life and need loads of hands on training. I did my best not to throw up when I had to cut someone open. After I had mastered all Yue wanted me to learn I moved on to the simulations.

The simulations were brutal. Most of them started from C rank to S rank (like hell I would do D rank!). I suffered more beat downs and broken bones then most people have in a life time. I died so many times and in different ways I last count. Most of the missions I died on were A and S rank(C and B rank only because some punk got lucky). Sometime I had to break into an enemy village to steal something or kill someone and get out with no body knowing. The first few times I was caught and set to interrogation where I had to break out or die to start over and trust me you do not want to know what they did to me. Let's just say I learned how to deal with a lot of pain. I had to do over a 100 S rank missions before Yue said I was ready for the final test. It was me vs Yue in an all-out fight for the headband he had. This was the hardest fight I had so far as it pushed me past my limits. I barely won that battle by the skin of my teeth. Only when I held the bloody headband did he say I had passed my training and to head back to the room I came from. As the door I passed through the first time had reappeared again. When I turned back to him to say good bye he had vanished. The wounds I had gotten in our fight began to heal as I made my way to the door. I was fully healed by the time I step back into the room I had first come from.

Present Time

Kami was sitting on her throne when I arrived. When I got to her I give a bow and greeted her.

"Kami-sama it has been a long time. I have concluded my training with Yue and am now ready to start the mission at any time." I said as I stood up straight. Yue did his best to beat etiquette into me.

"Well come back Haruki. I was watching your training and I must say you did a great job. Just looking at you I can tell you are the harden warrior I need for this mission. Before I send you on your way I will tell you what our game plan is and arm you with the weapons and tools you will need."

I stood silent and waited for her to start.

"The other Kami and I have to the decision to send you 8 months before the birth of Naruto. The reason we are sending you so early is for you to get the lay of the land and get yourself set up. The place where we will drop you off is the land of stone between the wind and earth nations. Your back round will be that of a wandering ninja of the former whirl pool village. Your father was an Uzumaki Senju survivor of the second shinobi war and meets your mother who was a wandering ninja of the Yuki clan. They fall in love and you were born sometime during the third shinobi world war. Your parents trained you in the ninja arts before dying in the war. False memories will be put in your head to fool the mind reader in the leaf village should they want to check and they will be unable to find information on your mission should they look. You are not to join the leaf until after the wave mission. The only time you should go there is during special events to stop Yama. During the time between events use your time to build a reputation so the leaf will want you in the village. How you do it is up to you. Remember your overall goal is to protect Naruto and his important people. That about sum it up and now it time for your gear." Kami said as she waved her hand a rack and a box full of seals appears.

"As you can see most of these are storage seals. Most of them are named so it should be easy to use. Inside the money seal you will found 100 million ryo. That will deal with any money problems for now. The rest are mostly the basic stuff like food, water, ninja tools and so on. The lost two however are summoning scrolls. They belong to the owl clan and legendary leviathan clan. Sign the scrolls when you get there and they will help you out. The things that will be the most useful in battle are on the rack." Kami made her way over to it and began to take things off and showing them to one after other.

"The first is this. A full body suit of chakra metal (it looked like a gray scuba suit). Don't yet its looks fool you its soft as silk and can ward off all chakra based attacks like the gentle fist and chakra scalpel that target the organs. Just wear it under your cloths and nobody will know until it's too late. Next is this a black cloak. It has the able to hide you from all sensor type ninja and is temperature controlled in case you end up in a hostile environment. Keep in mind while they may not sense you, they can still see you. Both the suit and cloak have seals for cleaning and repair and will change in size as you get older and owner ship seals in case someone tries to steal or wear it. Next up is your main weapon this katana (it had a black hilt with three rubies, a silver blade and a green sheath) it will forever stay sharp, unbreakable, allow you to use your chakra element, change shape and can defend itself from being used by anyone but you or a blood family member. Now the last two are this necklace (like tsunade's but white) and watch (a golden pocket watch) the necklace has two proposes one to lead you Yama if he is close by and the other to stop the tsukuyomi and Izanami of the Uchiha. These are two of the strongest genjutsu in world so keep your necklace on you at all time. There is a seal on it if it is lost it will appear in the cloak pocket when summoned. The watch will look normal to all but you. It will serve as a countdown to the next event you have to be at. Close it once and press the button on top, the clock face will change, the name and place you need to be will appear on the inside. Use all the tools I gave us wisely."

"I will do all I can not to let you down Kami-sama."

"I know you won't Haruki. This is where I leave you. As soon as you're done changing walk to the door once more and step through. When you do, you will appear in the land of stone, from then on you will be on your own. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and once last piece of advice, the daimyo of the land of wind will pass the land of stone and be attacked by bandits. It would be a good idea to save him. As he can help you get work. See you again in the afterlife." Kami said as she faded way.

I change out of my anbu uniform and slip on my chakra suit and weights along with normal ninja cloths to cover them. I sealed all the rest and put them in my pants and cloak pockets and made my way to the door. Before I step out I took one last look as this would be the last time until I died.

"See you in the afterlife Kami-sama." I said with a smile, step out and closed the door behind me.

(See you next time reader. Reviews needed)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After I stepped through the door from Kami's place. I took my first breath upon entering a new would. The feelings I have are a mix of fear and excitement. The feeling of excitement of having the biggest adventure of my life and the fear of failing my mission made my heart beat faster than ever before. I took a few deep breaths to get myself under control. I did not have all that training just to lose it now. I checked out the area Kami had put me on. The land of stone lived up to it name, I was standing on a cliff surveying the area and saw only dirt roads, rocky terrain and a few mountains. In the distance I could see a small town. Even reading the manga and seeing the anime there was little information on the land of stone seeing as it did not play a big role in the story. Wondering how long I had to the first event I took out my watch to see I had 4 years to go. I guess the first thing is Hinata getting kidnapped by the cloud ninja. Since I had time on my hands, I decided to sign my summoning contracts and use the owls to find to wind daimyo in order to save him and in do so would help me build my reputation in the ninja world.

The area I was in was already secluded but just to be safe I put up a barrier using seals and genjutsu to keep anyone from seeing or feeling what I was doing. I took the summoning scrolls from their storage seals, signed my full name in blood and put my bloody finger prints on the scrolls. Once done I used a lot of chakra and did the hand signs. My hope was to call the bosses of both clans and see if they would work with me.

"Ninja art: Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

Two large clouds of smoke appeared before me. It took only a few seconds for the smoke to clear and to see what I called fore. The boss of the owl clan was a giant Great Gray owl: a round head with a grey face and yellow eyes with darker circles around them. It body was covered with light and dark grey feathers. I knew a lot about owls in school so I was not thrown off by its appearance but what shocked and scared the hell out of me was the boss of the leviathan clan. It made the owl leader look like a runt. The huge leviathan was covered in green armor like scales going up and down it body, a fish like tail, no arms or legs, a large head with long snout with razor sharp teeth and snake like eyes. I did all I could not to lose bowel control in front of this thing (don't laugh; you would be scared to if you saw something that looked like it could make a T-Rex its bitch). Both bosses look at one another and then turned to me and spoke in union.

"Are you the one to summon us human?" they asked.

Hoping not to make a fool out of myself I went with the old standby: fake it till you make it. So I put on a brave face and answered.

"Yes, my name is Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju. I wish to be the summoner of both your clans if at all possible. I am ready to take whatever test you have to prove my worth. I have been given an important mission and I will need both of your strengths to see it done. "I said with respectful tone and hoped I would not become tonight's dinner. The owl boss was the one to speak first.

"I believe it is time for introductions, my name is Earl and I am the clan leader of the owl clan." Earl said and waited for the other to speak.

"My name is Mobius. I lead the leviathan clan and as for your wish to summon both clans is granted. The only reason this is being allowed is because long ago our sages had for told a prophecy. That both clans would be summoned by the shining one (my name) with the blood of three clans flowing through his veins and we are to help him keep the world in balance. Be grateful for my clan does not normally take a summoner so easily." Mobius said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I was shocked that it was this easy and happy that I did not have to take a test. If I had to guess, I bet it was the Kami of this world who give them this prophecy so I could get them to work with me easier. Earl was still a round and looked like he wanted to talk to me.

"There are few things I must say to you on behalf of Mobius and myself before I return home. You cannot call both clans at the same time but you can call for more than one member of the same clan. Only when the other clan leaves can you call another. The owls are not a fighting clan as we are mostly used for information gathering and carrying our summoner from place to place. The best we can do is carrying you above your enemy and let you use Jutsu on them from up high. Mobius and his clan spend most of their time in water and it would be best to call them when you're near a lake or the sea. It is said that they are more powerful then dragons when they are in their environment. They can move on land but not at great speed but make up for that in raw power. By mindful of them for they are proud and short-tempered beings. Lastly, Summon Mobius only when you have a strong enemy for he does not like his time wasted." Earl said.

"Will you or Mobius teach me the sage arts?" I asked

"Mobius's realm is under water so it is impossible for you to learn from his sages. The sages of my clan and I live in a forest realm and they will teach you as soon as you are ready. The time it takes to finish depends on you but when you're done you will gain new powers: The ability to use natural energy, super strength and my clan's night vision when you are in sage mode. Tell one of my clan when you want to learn and I will reverse summon you. I am known for my wisdom so call me for when you need advice or a strategic plan" Earl said before he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Once he was gone I ran to the nearest rock cover and used it as a bathroom. The only thing I could think about was when I die I am going to kick Yue ass for not training me how to deal with something like that. I had never been that afraid in my new life. I may have been afraid during training but this was on a new level. When I was done and the fear was gone I walked to the cliff edge, sat down, took out bar of soap and a bottle of water from my seals and washed my hands. Well I better get used to this soon so I don't freeze up when I fight someone who can summons I thought. Ok, that was enough seating around, time to find me a feudal lord. I stood up did the same hand signs as before only with less chakra.

"Ninja art: Kuchiyose No Jutsu." I said. Once done I stood up and waited for the smoke to clear.

What stood before me was a small male Desert Eagle Owl. It had mottled plumage with large orange and yellow eyes. It was a mix of different colored feathers: black, white, and brown. This was the perfect owl I needed for this area because he looked like he could blend in.

"Hello Haruki-sama, my name is Gyan (means full of knowledge in Hinduism). How may I help you?" Gyan asked.

"Gyan, I want you to fly around the area and keep an eye out for the wind daimyo. He most likely to be in a horse carriage surround by ninja or samurai. I will be in that town below us. When you find him come to me, if I am not alone give me a loud hoot to let me know your there and not tip people off on what you are. I will meet you outside of town as soon as I can get away without being seen. Do your best not to be spotted. If you think you're in danger fly away or cancel the summoning, I don't want you hurt or killed." I said

"I will do my best Haruki-sama." Gyan said as he flew off into the sky.

Once he was gone, I stared at the town below me. The only things I could remember about it were that it was called Post Town; it was a home for low-life characters, full of shady bars, motels and businesses. I looked down at my cloths and decided to change. I could tell just walking in with new cloths would get me mugged. Looking through the box of seals I had I found the one labeled cloths on the bottom, I took it out and opened it. Three chests appeared with words craved into each lid. They said: normal, work, and formal. I open all three to see what I was working with. In the work chest was mostly dark type cloths for blending in on missions and a reinforced gray full robe, the formal was full of folded expensive kimonos (mostly yukata and hakama) and accessories that go with them. The normal one was casual: jeans, t-shirts, underwear and so on. I can't use the formal or the normal chests so I seal them back up and picked a pair of gray pants, black long sleeve t-shirt and switched out my cloak for the robe. After I got dressed I took out $10,000 ryo ($1,000 in U.S. dollars) from the money seal and seal the rest back. Once done I used chakra to make my way down the cliff and to the town.

The first thing to come to my mind when I looked at the town was that it looked like a cheap rip off of a Wild West movie. Most of the buildings were two story high made out of wood with balconies and two windows on the first and second floors. I swear I saw a tumbleweeds roll by. Even most of the people were dressed like they were from the west with their cowboy hats and bandanas. I got the feeling most of these guys were bandits and they were giving me the eye. I ignored them and made my way to the nearest bar. My plan was to pay off the barman for so information or get the nearest fool drunk and make him spill is guts. The bar was in the center of town in a one story building. It would seem even in here the Wild West theme was going on with all the round card tables and a bar full of alcohol against the wall. The place was barely full. The barman was a short middle age man with brown hair and moustache. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a light green shirt and dark green vest. The people in the room watched me as I made my way to him.

"What do you want stranger?" the barman asked when I got to him.

"I want what most man want: food, beer, sex, and information. I don't need it in that order." I answer with a smirk under my hood.

"You came to the right place for the once three but the last one won't be cheap and before we start talking price, I would like to know who I am dealing with?" the barman said. It seemed like I was the center of attention as people in the room listened in.

"My name is Haruki, 18 years old and I am a wandering ninja and the reason I need information is for work. I use to work with a group of rogue ninjas, they picked the jobs but I ran afoul of the female leader and had to run for it." I lied

"What did you do to piss her off that you had to run?" the barman asked

I shrugged and answered

"She and I were dating at the time; I got drunk and slept with her younger twin sister by mistake and she walked in on us (most had nose bleeds by now). I got to admit I should have been able to tell it was not the leader because she was always smooth down there and this one wasn't (add more blood). She then threatened to castrate me after she kicked her sister ass. Good thing for me that her sister was strong even naked and the cat fight lasted long enough for me to get my clothes on, get my gear and run. To save my manhood I fled to another nation. As the old saying go: beware a woman scorned." I lied through my teeth. Most of the men in the room were nodding their heads and quietly say that a man most protect his goods.

"I have taken a liking to you kid, why do you wait in the back room and I will be there in a few minutes." The barman said as he pointed to a door on the right side of the bar. I nodded at him and walk through the door. The room was full of wooden barrels and bottles. There was a table in the middle with two chairs. I check the room for traps before sitting down and waiting. You can never be too careful with these types.

10 minutes later

The barman come in, sat down and faced me.

"Well Haruki, you caught my interest. I don't get many wandering ninja around here. The price for information is 5000 ($500) ryo. If you got it we will talk"

I pulled out the money and put it on the table. The barman reached for it but I keep my hand it and looked him in the eyes from under my hood.

"This Information had better be rock solid or you and I are going to have a problem." I said in a cold voice and let go of the money.

"I don't cheat my customers. As I know that is not good for my health. So what is it you want to know?" The barman asked after counting the money.

"I need work, as you can guess all the decent jobs go to the hidden villages. The life of a wandering Nin is not easy. I don't want to join a village because I like my freedom and I don't want to deal with all their political bull shit. I have heard that even the most loyal ninja will be sold out at the first sign of trouble if the village is ever in danger. What I want is a list of villages or persons that need high level missions done without the hidden villages knowing or can't afford them." I said

"I got a few names I can give you but they won't hire you without a show of skill. Most rogue ninja are in the bingo book, that gives credit to how strong they are and so most people hire them for jobs. You have to find a way to get into the book or show your power in a big enough incident to get people's attention" said the barman.

"Let's make a deal. You found me a job that lets me show my stuff and from every job you give me from now on I will give you 30% of the money I make and even the S rank mission pay. You're better off either way. If I die you get rid of some useless guy, keep the money I gave you or I succeed and you make even more money from all the jobs I do for you." I said doing my best to work the man's greed.

For just a second the barman eyes turn into money signs.

"You got yourself a deal Haruki and I know just what mission you need. I'm sure you figure out by now that most of the people in this town are bandits or low level thugs. Well two of my regulars by the names of Gosunkugi and Michizo Manaka have come up with a plan to kidnap the wind daimyo for ransom. Now most would think this was a crazy plan because all lords do not travel without a high number of bodyguards but the monk who rules the land of stone is having a meeting with the lords of earth and wind and both cannot bring to many guards as it can be seen as in act of aggression. This fact will give those two and an army of bandits a better chance to succeed. Your job is to save the daimyo and show your skills at the same time. Michizo Manaka looks tough but has little skill. The one you need to watch out for is Gosunkugi as he is a C rank in the bingo book, can use ninjutsu and has a bounty of 3 million ryo. Beat him and you will get a place in the book." Said the barman

"Do you know the where and when this is going to happen?" I asked

"It going to happen tomorrow but I'm not sure where. Michizo Manaka let it slip accidently about the time but not the place." Said the barman

"Then I had better get ready. I will stay in the motel on the corner of town and move out in the morning. If this works out you will see me again." I said.

I walked out of the bar and went to a different motel than the one I said in case the bar man sells me out. I checked into the room on the second floor and left the window open in case Gyan comes back. Tomorrow was my first big battle and I needed to rest. Once I had eaten and had shower I got ready for bed. The last thought I had before fell asleep was that the next day my legend will be born.

(Next time readers. Reviews needed.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was barely up when I woke up. Yue had drilled into me on how not to waste my day when he trained me (he throw a senbon at my ass if I over slept). After taking care of my business in the bathroom and a quick shower I stood in the middle of my room in a pair of black shorts. I was doing a full body warm up exercises for today's mission since I did not want to get killed for something stupid like a pulled muscle. I did a 15 minute warm up as not to get muscle fatigue. Once done I took a look at my work clothes from yesterday and wonder if I should wear the same type or not as up until now I played the role of a mystery man with my full robe and no one has seen my face but do I want to keep it that way or not was the question. Most ninja in the bingo book do not hide their faces as it was way to show how fearless they were and it would be easy for them to get work if people knew what they looked like. The problem with that was if I become to famous it would be too easy to be spotted if I was undercover or for bounty hunters to find me and thanks to Kami making me to handsome for my own good it was already hard to blend in the first place (I thought it was a good thing at the time). After weighting the pros and cons I went with keeping my hood on and only showing my face to the people who hire me. Now all I need was a trade mark to call my own.

Most ninja in this world seem to have a trade mark when it comes to what they wear: Naruto with his love of orange clothes, Sakura with her red and Sasuke with his clan's fan symbol. I could not wear my clan symbols since all of them have some connection to the mist and leaf and I wanted to be seen for me and not my clans for the time being. Taking a page from Naruto's book, when he said to his mom about being the orange Hokage because his mom was the red hot-blooded habanero and his dad was yellow flash. I went with a mix of all colors and become the gray lord of the element nations. Seeing how people say with live in a world of black and white, I would be the force that walks in between both. Once I made up my mind, I unsealed my work cloths chest and started throwing what I wanted on the bed. What I come up with was: a pair of gray sandals with spiked bottoms, a gray long sleeve shirt and pants. Just as I finished putting on my cloths over my chakra suit, Gyan flew through the window and landed on the bed. I walked to him and checked him over to see if he was hurt. Seeing that he was fine, I waited.

"Haruki-sama, I have spotted the wind daimyo. He is in a horse carriage just like you said. He is guarded by three suna ninjas. I can tell from their vests that they are most likely Chuunin or Jounin rank. It looks like the carriage is taking a detour a few miles away from the town. They seem not to be in a hurry and are taking their time." Gyan said.

"I guess that was to be expected, this place doesn't scream welcome or safe. As for taking their time, I bet the daimyo feels secure that his ninjas will protect him from anything. I hope he is right for his sake, as I heard there is going to be a kidnapping attempt on him by some bandits from this town." I said

"Your right about that, before I came back I saw a large group of men set up an ambush on the road the carriage was going to pass. They were use a large rock formation on both sides of the road to hide. It will take about an hour for the carriage to get there and if you leave now I can guide you there. If you hurry you can make it just as the fighting starts." Gyan said

"I was hoping to get a bite to eat before this happened. I am going to have to fight on an empty stomach. Show me the way Gyan, it time for me to make a name for myself." I said as I quickly sealed up my things and watched Gyan fly out the window. After throwing on my robe, making sure no one was looking, I jump out the window to the nearest roof and began following him out of town.

1 hour later

The battle was in full swing by the time I got there. I hide behind a small hill not too far away after sending Gyan home and surveyed the battle field. I was not going to rush in like a fool, I need a plan. From up here I could see that the ninjas were winning, if you count all the dead bandits on the road but from the way they were breathing I would say they are getting tired. The battle continued as I made my way to the rock formation the bandits had used earlier. Only when the bandits numbered 2 dozen did Gosunkugi and Manaka Michizo appear from the other rock formation and make their move. I could tell that the other bandits were nothing more than cannon fodder to them. Gosunkugi began making hand signs.

Ninja art: Torpedo Nails Jutsu.

A number of nails appear out of nowhere and pinned the suna ninja to the ground through their feet. As soon as the suna ninja were trapped did Gosunkugi do another set of hand signs to finish them off.

Ninja art: Flying Nail Mist Jutsu.

Gosunkugi exhales a flying stream composed of hundreds of very small nail from his mouth. Just before the nails hit did I make my move. I was making my own hand signs as jump in the air to land in front of the carriage.

Earth style: Mud Wall

A large solid wall of rock rose from the earth to block the nails before they hit their targets. The suna ninjas seeing their chance pulled the nails from their feet and made their way to the carriage looking ready to attack. I hold out my hands in a sign of peace. As they get close do I see who I am dealing with, one don't know, two that I did and one of them I want dead. It took all my control not to kill the bastard in front of me because the person standing in front of a young Baki was Yasamaru, uncle to Gaara and the man who helped turn him into a sociopath. Baki was around the same age as me and dressed the same way as in the story. He wears a white turban with half his face covered, red marks on one side and dressed in a jounin uniform. Yasamaru was a man in his early 20ths and dressed in the same uniform as Baki, he had sandy-blond hair, fair skin and violet eyes. I knew for a fact this guy normally keep his face hidden when he was on the job and must have lost his turban in the fight. The last member of the team was a woman with blond hair, tan skin and blue eye. She had on the same uniform as the others. Yasamaru walked over to me.

"Who are you and why did you help us?" Yasamaru asked with wariness in his eyes.

"I am just a wandering Nin, and the reason I am helping you is my business. The fact that I just saved you and your client's lives should be proof enough that I am not your enemy. Now I am going to talk to your client to see if he wants my help or not." I said as I turn my back to him.

Keeping an eye on Yasamaru from the corner of my eye, I walk to the carriage and bow to the person in the window. I can only make out an outline of him because the window was covered.

"Dear Sir, my name is Haruki and I am a wandering Nin. I come before you to offer my service in your time of need. If you promise to pay me and keep your bodyguards from attacking me when the battle is over I will fight for you. Your bodyguards can still with you and I will fight the enemy alone." I said making my offer.

"Yasamaru, I am going to take this young Nin's offer. I want you and your team to stay by the carriage and protect me. Should this young man fall, this should give you and your team a few minutes to rest. If he wins, then you and your team are not to attack him and let him come to me for payment. That is an order." The man in the carriage said.

"As you wish my lord, we do as you say." Yasamaru said in a resigned voice.

Once the deal was struck, I walked by the suna ninjas to the mud wall. I could see the distrust in their eyes but there was nothing they could do but obey their lord. With my back to them, I cast the first of my two jutsu.

Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu

As soon as the mist was thick enough and no one could see me, I made my way around to the front of the wall. Because my chakra was mixed into the mist I knew where my enemies were. Once I locked on to them, I cast my next jutsu.

Ninja art: Shadow Clone Jutsu

In an instant 10 clones appeared before me. As soon as they showed up, I gave them the order to kill all the bandits but to capture Manaka Michizo alive so I could turn him in for the bounty on his head and leave Gosunkugi to me. They nodded their heads in union and run into the mist. The sound of battle started again as I made my way to Gosunkugi. He was easy to spot dress in light yellow shirt, pants and a purple vest with a small circle hat on his head. I thought about putting on a big show with this guy and show off a lot of Jutsu but thought better of it. This guy just wasn't worth it. He may have a big bounty but he was just a C rank loser with a big ego.

So while his back was turned, I nailed him with a poison senbon in the back of the neck to keep him from moving as soon as the poison took hold. As soon as my attack hit I moved out of the way from where I was. Gosunkugi used what little time he had left to use his nail jutsu on the place where I used to stand. The poison was fast acting and under a minute Gosunkugi paralyzed. After I was sure he was paralyzed I made my way over to him. As soon as I got come he gave me a death glare and opened his month.

"Bastard, who do you think you are to screw up my plans?" Gosunkugi yelled at me.

"I am the one to own your ass bitch and you made me miss breakfast." I said as I punched him cross the jaw knocking him out.

As soon as he was out I put him in a prison seal and waited for my clones to finish. Soon my clones dispelled, letting know that the bandits were dead and Manaka Michizo was tied up and unconscious. I walked over to him. Manaka Michizo wasn't much to look at with a bald head, a small black beard around his mouth, dress in green cloths and a red scarf around his neck. Wasting no time I sealed him in another prison seal and cancelled my mist and earth jutsu. Once the mist was gone, I step over the bodies, passed the shocked suna ninja and bowed before the carriage window.

"Dear Sir, as I promised your enemy is dead and you are safe. Will you pay me now as agreed? I asked doing my best to be polite.

"You have done well, young ninja. Step into the carriage so I can hear what you want as payment. Yasamaru, as soon as this young man is inside get the carriage moving away from the area. I do not wish to still any longer." The man in the carriage said. Yasamaru nods and waited for me to step inside. Once inside I take a seat and faced the man inside just as the carriage started moving.

The wind daimyo was a fair skin man, with a black goatee. He wears a purple garb over a brown kimono and a purple hat to match. I had to play dumb and not let him know that I knew more then I should.

"Dear Sir, may I know who I am speaking to. As I do not wish to be rude and may I put up a silent seal as I do not wish to be listened to." I ask. When he waves his hand I put up the seal.

"You have very good manners for one so young. I am the wind daimyo of the land of wind and you have done me a great service. May I see the face of the man who helped save my live, and then we will talk of your payment." The lord of wind said.

"I will show you my face my lord, I only request that you do not tell the suna ninjas outside what I look like for you see they and their village will most likely hold a grudge against me for showing them up today. My face would be put in the bingo book if they knew. While being in the book would help me get work in the future, I don't wish to deal with bounty hunters so early in my ninja career." I explain.

"I promise to keep what you look like to myself, please take off your hood." The lord of wind asked as he closed the curtains of the carriage again.

I did as he asked and throw back my hood. The shocked look on the daimyo's face was good for my ego. I was never a heart stopper in my last life. This made the events of today a little more worth it. Once he got over his shock the lord of wind smiled.

"I can see now why you don't want your face known; any future enemy would spot you in a heartbeat. Thank you for your trust Haruki, now what would you like as payment? I can pay you for an A rank mission, make you one of my bodyguards from now on or get you a place in the sand village, as a word from me goes a long way. I sure the kazekage would want a man of your skill." the lord of wind said.

"I thank you for your generous offer my lord but I must turn you down. I am a man who likes his freedom and I am not in the need for money now thanks to the bounties I will get from my prisoners. What I do want is to be put in the bingo book without a bounty of course for what I did today and be labeled as an A ranks Nin. I have a barman in the middle of Post Town who works for me, so if you ever need a job done send a mission scroll to him and keep it a secret from the sand village for I don't want them to know I am taking their work." I said.

"I will grant your requests and send a mission scroll now and then. What title do you want in the bingo book? As you knew most ninjas have a nickname in there." The lord of wind asked

"You can call me the Gray Lord in the book for now. I'll get more nicknames in the future and add more to it later. I will take off the seal and get off here. Tell you men to let me off here." I say as I put my hood back on.

The wind daimyo press a button on his right and the carriage slows to a stop. I get out, bow to the daimyo and ignore the suna ninjas glaring at me.

"I wish you save travel, my lord." I said

"Farewell, young man. Go in peace." The lord of wind said as the carriage began to move again.

I stood up and moved to the side of the road as the carriage passed. The suna ninjas said nothing see as their lord liked me and did not want to be rude in front of him but their look of dislike was plain as day. I made them look weak in front of their lord and they would not forget soon. I was thinking of following them and killing Yasamaru for what he would do to Gaara in the future but I knew that would do no good see as Gaara father wanted him dead and would keep sending more assassins even if I did kill Yasamaru. As soon as they were far away, I made my way back to Post Town to meet the barman.

1 hour 30 minutes later in the back room of the bar

"I see you got the job done. I knew you could do it" the barman said.

"I'm sure you did (you lying bastard). The daimyo said he would put me in the bingo book as an A rank without a bounty. He is going to send missions here so keep your eyes open for them. As soon as the name Gray Lord appears in the book that is when the work starts. Remember our deal, you get me missions and you get 30% of what I make but if you sell me out I will kill you." I said in a cool voice.

"I told you before I don't cheat my customers." Stated the barman

"I am going to cash in these scumbags at the nearest bounty station out of town. I will see you in a few days as I look for a place to set up shop." I said as I took out the prison seals and made my way out of the bar. I knew the barman would sell me out if the price was high enough but for the time being I needed an information broker like him for now. I made my way back to my motel and paid for a longer stay.

When I got out of town, I unsealed the food seal and made a sandwich to make up for not eating before the mission. When I was a few miles away I looked back at the town.

"The land of stone is my home for now. Hopeful I can make it a better place before I leave." I said thinking out loud as I made my way to the bounty station.

(Next time readers. Reviews need)

Writer note: readers do you want me to do a time skip to get to the first event and give you a short summary of what I did for the first 4 years or do I take it slow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

4 years later

It was after I cashed in those two scumbags, did missions start to roll in. During the course of time before the first event, I spent most of my time working. At first the missions were mostly C to B rank but as time went by, my name and skill became more known did higher rank missions start coming in. My overall plan was to do as many high rank missions as possible, keep my face and powers on the down low and to stay away from the main cast of people in the story. I knew that doing the last part would be the hardest as I would have to fight enemy ninjas from the hidden villages now and then. As to prove me right life decided to bitch slap me with someone I was trying to avoid.

It was during a B rank mission to deliver a scroll from one noble man to another did I run into Itachi Uchiha and his Anbu team. I did not know it was him until the fighting started and I broke his mask. He was barely a teen when we faced off. The fight did not last very long. He and his team were good but I was better (all those years of training paid off). It was only when I let them take the scroll from me that I run away. What they did not know was that the scroll they take was a prank one that would tar and feather the people who open it. The real scroll I had sealed up beforehand. It was when I got away did I hear the screams in the distance that let me know it had been opened. The irony of it all was the first bounty put on my head was by the leaf village. It was later that I found out that my client was selling secrets to the land of fire's enemies and was killed off by the Anbu. After that I started screening my clients better.

The final year before I had to save Hinata was used to make me a sage. I was summoned to the forest realm of the owls to start my training. Like all sage training, I had to balance natural energy with my own physical and spiritual energies in order to get senjutsu. I had to be hit over the head with a special staff to keep from turning to stone many time before I got it right. Even with the help of shadow clones it took me most of the year to get a perfected sage mode, where only my eyes turned orange, in stand of me looking like an owl. During my training I keep my watch close by so I could make sure I did not miss my dead line. I was cutting it close as by the time I was done and back in the land of stone I had little over a week before I had to be at the leaf. As soon as I was packed and left a few shadow clones to do some mission while I was gone, I made my way to the leaf.

One week later. One hour to the event.

I was currently in a tree outside the village waiting for the cloud ninja to make his move. While I waited for him I couldn't help but think of what I saw in the leaf today. I had made it a few hours early before the kidnapping and managed to sneak into Konoha. Most of the villager and ninja were in celebration do to the land of lightning signing a peace treaty and with their guard down it was easy to get in. I used the transformation jutsu to look like a normal traveler, suppress my chakra (I can hide my power well enough to fool most ninja) and made my way around the village. In all the time I have been in this world I have never set foot here do to Kami's orders and now that I was I would hit all the land marks in the story. I saw many familiar faces as I walked from place to place. It was getting dark so the late place I went to before I had to leave was Ichiraku Ramen; since I kept hearing how good It was I wanted a bowl.

Just my luck as soon as I order my tonkotsu ramen (pork bone noodle soup) does a young Naruto sit next to me. Unlike the future Naruto who loved orange this one was dressed in a black shirt with a red whirl pool in front, blue cargo short and a pair of goggles on his head. I wasn't sure if I should say anything at this moment but fate took the choice out of hands by using Naruto's loud stomach. His stomach sounded like a pissed off lion.

"That has got to be the loudest stomach I have ever heard in my life. What do you keep in there lions or bears?" I let the question slip out. I knew he had an Anbu watching him from the shadow, thankful the screens on the shop door keep him or her from seeing me. Before Naruto could answer old man Teuchi did for him.

"I would say bears because of all the ramen he eats. He most likely is saving up for the winter." Teuchi said while patting Naruto on the head.

"That is not funny." Naruto said with a pout on his face.

"Sorry kid, I couldn't help myself. To make it up to you how about I pay for your ramen?" I said.

"Really?" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I wasn't kidding when I said he eats a lot." Teuchi said giving me a warning look.

"Sure, I mean how much could one kid eat by himself." I said knowing this was going to hurt my wallet.

"It your money but don't say I don't warn you." Teuchi said with amusement

"Cool, old man let me have so miso ramen and keep it coming." Naruto said

It was sometime later that Naruto had eaten his fill and I had lost most of my pocket money paying the bill. I only had one bowl because I would have to fight later if not I would have had more. I was much of a ramen fan in my old life but here I loved the stuff. It must be in the blood. Once Naruto was done, he patted his stomach and gave me smile.

"Thank you, mister" Naruto said.

"Your welcome but it's getting late you better get home before your missed." I said returning his smile.

"I won't be missed." Naruto said with a sad face as he leaves.

As I watched him leave it took all my will power not to stay here and help him. I knew the life he was going to have. I wish I could change things but I knew the fate of the world was at stake and we all have are parts to play. That did mean I couldn't do something nice for him before I go. Just going home full was better than nothing. I turn back to Teuchi who had a sad smile on his face.

"That was a nice thing to do. Not many would pay for all that ramen." Teuchi said pointing to all the dirty bowls. I happy I'm not the one who has to wash them.

"Just think of it as my good deed for the year, beside he looked like a nice kid." I said.

"I have never seen you before, are you new to the village?" Teuchi asked as he started to clean the bowls.

"If you mean if I am a new citizen then no. I am a traveler passing through the land of fire. I only stopped here to buy some supplies for the road. I have to leave before the gate is closed. Seeing how late it is on your clock I best leave now. Take care old man; I will stop by for more ramen the next time I'm here." I said as I got up and left. The Anbu that had been watching Naruto was gone. Making sure no one was watching me I made my way out of the village. Before I left I sent some cloaked shadow clones to keep an eye on the Hyuga compound. One would dispel, letting me know what was going on and the others would follow Yama.

As soon as I was out I checked my watch. I still had a few hours left. This would be my first fight with Yama so I had to be prepared. I remembered Yama's fight with Hiashi and how he took a gentle fist to the chest and shrugged it off. That would mean a fatal attack may not work while he is in that body. I would have to go all out if I wanted to win. The problem was do I kill the cloud ninja after Yama leaves or not. If I kill him Neji's dad is screwed and if I don't the future may change. I stood for a few minutes thinking about it decided to keep the cloud ninja live, make sure he made it back to his village, and report that he lost Hinata because of me and not the leaf. Kami said I had to protect Naruto's friends and this is one way to do it. Hopeful with his dad a live Neji won't the much of a dick in the future (besides Neji doesn't show up until the exam and by then I'll be there after the wave mission).

With that out of the way I began to plan. I sent five shadow clones off in the distance to store sage energy in case I needed it in the fight. They would dispel one by one as I fought to keep my sage mode going. The next thing I did was take off me weights. I knew I was going to need to be at full speed in this battle and I didn't want them slow me down. Last I put on medical seals on my body that would heal me during the fight if I got hurt. Using my summons would be a last resort as I did not want the knowledge that I had them to get out. I had a small hope that Yama would only kidnap Hinata and take her to Kumo, so I could save her before she gets there after Yama leaves the cloud ninja's body but I knew that was not going to happen. It was possible for Hinata to escape in the future or be saved and Yama was not going to leave a loose end. He was going to kill her and I would have to stop him. Once everything was set, I put on my special cloak as not to be sensed and waited.

Present time

It was time, the necklace I had got from Kami had started to glow. A clone inside the leaf dispelled showing me what had gone down. Hiashi was down; Yama had taken Hinata and was making his escape with my clones following not too far behind. Using the memories I followed the route he was taking as he left Konoha. The chase went on for a few miles before he finally stopped at a deserted clearing and dropped Hinata on the floor. My clones made their move as he pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Hinata. My clones can take down most ninjas easily but they did not last more than a few minutes before being dispelled and only manage to move him a few feet away from Hinata so I could stand between him and her. I faced him with my cloak covering my face.

"Did you think I did not know your clones were there? I felt I was being followed and lead them and you here but even as you stand before me, I feel nothing how is that possible?" Yama asked taking off the cloud ninja's mask. The cloud ninja was a tall slim man, with black hair and a goatee, wearing an older style Kumo flak jacket. His eyes were pure black with Yama inside him.

"It's called having skills but I sure you wouldn't know what that is." I said as I don't want him to know about my cloak.

"Are you the best the leaf would send to save this brat? If you are then the leaf sure doesn't care much about her." Yama said smirking

"I am not from the leaf. I am the wandering Nin known as the Gray Lord and I am not going to watch as someone kidnaps and murders little children. So suggest you spread your legs, bend down and kiss your ass go bye before I end you." I said as I made ten more clones to look after Hinata. They picked her up and moved away as Yama and I circled the clearing.

"I will kill that little bitch as soon as I rip your head off." Yama said as he ran at me.

"Bring it, asshole." I yelled as I ducked under his punch and got him with an upper-cut to the chin.

As soon my first hit landed I followed through with several gut shots. I stilled up close and personal as we fought hand to hand. I dodged most of his attacks until he found an opening and hit me in the chest and sent me flying back into a tree. He hit like a sledgehammer and fractured some of my ribs. The seal on my body started doing their work as I stood up. Looking at Yama I could tell that my normal strength was not going to cut it as he did not look hurt at all.

"Little fool did you think your attacks hurt me? You are nothing but a bug that I am going to step on. I am going to enjoy killing you nice and slow." Yama said with a sick smile as him moved in for the kill.

"Since my attacks aren't hurting you, how about we take it to the next level?" I said as I turned to one of my clones.

"I need the mode." I said to my clone. It gave me a nod and dispelled letting my other clones know it was time. As soon as he was gone it took only a few seconds for me to enter sage mode. Not wanting to waste time I ran at Yama at full speed. I dodged his attacks, found an opening and punched him right in the face. My hit sent him fly through several tree and I wasn't going to give him time to recover so I gave chase.

I found him leaning on a tree. I was happy to see that my hit had broken his nose as it dropped blood on the forest floor. The smug look on his face from before was replaced with a piss off one now. I closed in and the fight started a new. We trade many more blows until I got him with an ax kick that broke his ribs. Only then he did he start breaking out the jutsu.

"You worm, I am tired of this game. It's time to end this." Yama said as he started making hand signs.

Lightning style: Lighting Dragon Tornado.

A lightning tornado in the form of a dragon was bearing down on me as I made my own jutsu to fight against it. Wind was strong against lightning.

Wind style: Great Breakthrough

I exhaled a huge burst of wind from my month. The force of the wind destroyed the dragon and sent Yama flying high into the air. See my chance I called over some of my clone and we started making hand signs together to form a special cooperation ninjutsu.

Fire style: Fire Dragon

Wind style: Wind Dragon

Lightning style: Lightning Dragon

Earth style: Earth Dragon

Water style: Water Dragon

All the dragons combined to form a huge spiral dragon made of all elements.

Ultimate ninjutsu: Spiral Dragon

The attack hit Yama dead center before he had chance to evade it, the power of the jutsu lite up the sky as I watched it rip into him. The jutsu keep Yama in the air more than a few seconds before ending and dropping him to the ground where he made a large crater. My sage mode ended as I walked to the hole. What I saw was the broken body of the cloud ninja Yama had taken over. I was still on guard as I check my necklace to see it had stopped glowing. Yama was gone and I had won barely but I knew that it would only get harder from now on. Yama had looked down on me, thinking I was weak. That had made it easy for me to get the drop on him. He won't make the same mistake twice. The only luck I had was keeping my face hidden so he would know what I look like for the time being. I could use that to my advantage next time. I checked the cloud ninja to see if he was still alive and found that he was still breathing. To make sure he did not die I put a healing seal on him before I locked him in a prison seal.

My body hurt all over even with the seals I had on. I was going to have to see a doctor as soon as I dropped off Hinata at the leaf. Thinking of Hinata, I went to check on her only to find that she was a wake. I turned to my clone.

"How long was she a wake?" I asked with a sigh

"Before you went into the mode, it not like we could anything about it she was going to wake up thanks to all the noise. All we did was keeping her out of harm's way and keep her from running away." The clone said with a shrug. I told my clones to dispel so I could talk to her. As I got close I could see the fear in her eye. Not wanting to make things worse, I sat down a few inches away.

"Don't be scared kid; I am not going to hurt you." I said in a soft voice.

"Who are you and what happened to me?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

I thought of lying to her but her eyes would see right through me. So I would tell her some of the true and leave some stuff out. She was three years old, so I had to pick my words careful.

"What happened was you were taken from your home by a bad ninja, who I just saved you from. As for who I am is a wandering Nin. I am going to take you back to your village but I want you to give me the go ahead to carry you back. If you don't believe me use your eyes to see if I am lying." I said sincerely

It took a few moments for her to use her eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Seeing what I had said was true she took a deep breath and gave a nod to pick her up. Once she had her arms around my neck, I began making my way back to Konoha. I keep my eyes and senses open for enemies or the leaf ninjas looking for Hinata. The battle from beginning to end seemed to last forever but it was only a few hours. That would give most people time to start looking. I was too tired to get in another fight. So I did my best to avoid anyone. It didn't take long before I saw the gate in the distance. I stopped just far enough away not to be seen but close enough for Hinata to make it home easily. I put her on the ground and stood back up.

"The gate is right over there. You should be able to make it by yourself. I can't go with you seeing as I don't want to get in trouble with your village but before I go I want you to know that I am sorry this had to happen to you and I hope this doesn't affect you too much in the future. I think it best to use this as motivation to become strong so that this never happens again to you or anyone you care about. There will be tough times ahead but as long as you believe in yourself and follow your dreams nothing is impossible. So I want you to remember these words; embrace your dreams and no matter what happens defend your honor as the person you are." I said with hope for her future.

"I won't forget. Good bye mister." Hinata said as she ran for the gate.

I stayed just long enough to see her make it there before I ran off. The first event was over and many more to go. I checked my watch to see what was next. The next event wouldn't be for nine years when Naruto passes the academy. That would give me time to heal and train. Yama was able to take over a low level ninja and make him that strong. I would be dead in a heartbeat if he takes over an S rank Ninja next time. So I will use the time I have to train even harder so I can hold my own should something like that should happen.

"I won't let you win Yama, no matter the pain or the despair. I will fight you to the bitter end and save this world." I said to the sky as I made my way to the land of lighting to drop off the cloud ninja so that they know it was me who kicked his ass and messed up their mission.

(See you next time reader, reviews needed.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

9 years, 6 months later

I was resting in bed at my underground hideout not far from Post Town. I had built it a few years ago to use as a resting point or as a place to hide from enemies. It was a small place with only two rooms. The first room was a training room where I spent most of my time working out. Most of the walls had targets to practice my throwing and with a human dummy at the center to work on my senbon. I did most of my hand to hand and ninjutsu with shadow clones outside. The second room was made up of only a bed and a small kitchen. I had a small escape tunnel under the bed should this place be found. No one known of this place because I had a shadow clone living in a house in Post Town. The house was only for the bar man to bring me work or in case enemies showed up think they found where I live. The clone could take care of most enemies and if too many showed up the house would blow up taking them out.

I was dead tired from my workout today. I have been pushing passed my limits for years now. The reason I was training so hard was not only to fight Yama but because of my actions the last few years had brought me many more enemies then I had before. I was the most wanted man in all the nations (not in a good way when it comes to my love life).

Flash back

It started after Kumo had put a bounty on my head for what I did to their head cloud ninja and messing up their plans for Hinata. They sent a great number of hunter ninjas after me as pay back. I beat them all and sent all of them back in their underwear (I put the kunoichi in thongs) with the words dumbass written on the foreheads of the guys and I liked to be spanked on the girls backs in ink that wouldn't come off for weeks with seals that would stop them from using the henge to hide it on the way home (I didn't feel like killing them). The only thing they were good for was a workout and helping me test out some new jutsu. It was a few days after I beat down the next group of hunters that I got a new mission from the barman. It was to help the rebel army in the land of water. They wanted strong ninjas to fight against Yagura the 4th Mizukage. I said I would take the job and meet my client at the border of the land of water.

When I got there I meet none other than Ao. He had blue hair in a mouse-up style, blue eye with an eye patch on the other and was dressed in a standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori. After making sure I was who I said I was and putting me to the test (I had to fight some of his ninja) then did he show me to the rebel camp. The war council there wanted to see my face and I told them only their leader could as I didn't want my face to be too well known. It was then that I meet Mei Terumi. She was a tall young woman in her late teens (she said she was 19 years old), with green eyes and auburn hair. One of her eyes was cover by a bang. She was wearing her trade mark blue dress. We went to a private room and I showed her my face. After getting the blush off her face (and wiping the drool from her mouth) then did she tell me that I would be a front line fighter.

The war lasted of five years and during that time my face and powers become known to the world. It was my fight with Kisame Hoshigaki where I had to use more power then I wanted to in front of others. It happened when he was sent to kill the rebel army top men and I was on the list. We fought it out in a small town where most of my allies were hiding and there I over powered him with my chakra and sent him packing with an ice dragon to the face. Most people saw the fight and figure out that I was a member of the Yuki clan but the real blew to my plan to hide my identity came during the final battle with Yagura. The rebel army and I had stormed the last strong hold of our enemy. We had just about won when Yagura showed up in his demon cloak form. That was then things went to hell. The fight between us started as soon as he made a move on Mei. It was during the fight that he ripped my robe off in front of everyone showing my face. To get him back for that I punched him full force in the face and sent him flying into the nearby lake. He came to the surface fully transformed and ready to kill us all. Leaving me no choice, I knew unless I used my full power we would all die. Using my wood style to hold him down and I summoned Mobius and told him to kill Yagura. Mobius began to gathering energy in his mouth for his ultimate attack. See this Yagura started making a tailed beast bomb. They both shot their attacks at the same time. Mobius attack was a beam of pure energy that destroyed the beast bomb and kill Yagura in a massive explosion that could be seen for miles. It was after their leader had die did the enemy surrender. I knew I could not stay long, that as soon as everything was under control the new government would want to keep me here for my bloodlines. So as soon as I could I collected my pay and went to a hotel in the village. The plan was leave a clone and escape by owl. I still had a few hours before nightfall when I was going to summon an owl to leave when Mei come to my room. She confessed her love to me and how she wanted to tell me as soon as the war was over. I was sad and happy at the same time (this was the first time a girl said this to me). I was happy that she loved me but sad that I had to leave. I told her that as much as I cared about her I could not stay as I had many goals that needed to be done. She knew that there was no stopping me and asked only that I stay the night with her. She let me know that I was her first and I in turn told her the same (her jaw was on the floor after I said that). After hours of hot mind blowing sex (using a jutsu to make sure she did not get pregnant) I left her a sleep on the bed with a clone that would tell her what my full name was ( she only knew my first name) and where I came from. She could tell the council if she wanted to I did not care since I was already busted. With that done I summoned an owl to fly me out of the land of water. I did not know when I would see her again.

The news of what I did in the war was the talk of the elemental nations once it leaked out. In a matter of days my real name became known worldwide. I was happy at first thinking that I had meet my goal to build a high enough reputation to get in the leaf village later but the problem was the other villages wanted me dead or captured and the number of bounty hunters and rogue ninja out to make a name for themselves came at me in waves. Most of them were weak and I beat them easily but as time passed the strong ones started to show up.

The one that gave me the biggest problem was Kakuzu. This was before he joined the Akatsuki in the future. He wanted to kill me not only for my bounty but also to make up for losing to Hashirama all those years ago. He believed that by killing another wood user would make up for his lose. He tried to kill me in the land of rain as I was making my way to the land of grass for a mission. He was tip off by a spy in the Stone that saw me head this way he said. It was a hard fight but I knew what he could do before hand and was able to destroy four of his heart before he had to flee. Even with him gone, I still had to deal with the other villages and couldn't go back to the land of Stone for I have been known to spend a lot of time there. The fact that there a spy there gave me even more reason not to go back. So I sent a messenger hawk to the barman telling him that I would be gone for a few years and to cancel all my missions for the time being. I checked my watch to see I only had to two years left thank to the war and all the other things I had done had eaten up a lot of time. So using my summons I went back to the owl realm to train and wait for the next event. Hopeful with all my training this fight with Yama would be easier than it was last time.

2 years later a few days after the event

It was by far the easiest event ever. I had a plan in mind before going to the leaf. As I knew how things was going to play out. So as soon as I got inside the leaf I made my way to the academy in a henge of a student and got the charka of Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki with my seals without them knowing. With that done I made my way to the forest where they would fight and began to put up a small numbers of special seals that would deal with tonight's problems. I was done by the time the academy ended. I put on my cloak and watched as Naruto was given the mission to steal the forbidden scroll. I hide in a tree and waited for them. It was not long till Naruto come to the forest with Iruka not far behind. Thing went just as they did in the manga until Mizuki showed up with Yama in the driver seat. As soon as he appeared I turned on my seals. The seals I put around the forest had to do three things.

One: was to put up a barrier to fool the third so he would see only what I want him to see. Two: would put both Iruka and Naruto to sleep and under a genjutsu so they would remember things the way they were meant to and hide them from Yama. Three: to seal all of Mizuki chakra and release over a hundred of my shadow clones in the henge of Naruto and beat the crap out of Mizuki. The fact that he would not remember what happened after Yama left was good for me. I had to henge a clone and myself as Naruto and Iruka to fool Yama so he wouldn't know that I was on to him. He encountered me once its best to make him think it was coincidence that we meet the first time.

Even with Yama in control of Mizuki, without chakra the fight did not last more than ten minutes. It was just as I thought Yama was at his most dangerous in the body of a skilled ninja. Mizuki was worthless piece of shit that would have gotten his ass handed to him by Naruto if Yama hadn't gotten in the way. That said a lot about his skill set. As soon as the fight was over and Yama gone I turned off the seals and made my way out of the leaf. Now all I had to do was wait for the wave mission. It wouldn't be long since Naruto and his team would do mostly D rank mission for a short time.

Flash back end

The last few weeks have been a bit boring. I haven't had many ninja come after me in a while. Not that it's a surprise to me when I read the new bingo book that came out a few week ago I thought as I pull out said book out of my pocket and looked myself up. My page was near the end.

BINGO BOOK

Name: Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju

Alias: gray lord, sword saint of the whirlpool, ninja of the blood snow.

Age: 31 (not that I look a day over 20 thank you Uzumaki blood line.)

Village: Uzushiogakure

Ninja Rank: wander ninja

Charka nature: all elements

Blood lines: wood and ice release

Skill list: master in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, seals, medial jutsu and kenjutsu

Threat level: SS- Genin and Chunin flee on sight. Jonin do not get near without Anbu back up and may the gods have mercy on your souls.

Bounty:

80 Million Ryo: dead or alive. Iwagakure (they hate the leaf and don't want me there)

75 Million Ryo: dead or alive Kumogakure (pissed off with me because of Hinata)

60 million Ryo: a live only Kirigakure (low because of the war)

70 million Ryo: dead or alive Sunagakure (pissed off because I took their jobs)

90 million Ryo: a live only _Konohagakure (mostly for my skills and the history of my clans)_

Known facts: defeated Kisame Hoshigaki of the mist, Kakuzu of the waterfall and the head cloud ninja of lightning. Killed the 4th mizukage and helped rebels win the war. High number of Anbu and hunter ninjas sent home in underwear after being defeated. Save the lord of wind from kidnapping. He is hated in the underworld for killing drug lords, illegal weapon sellers for bandits, and slavers.

I couldn't help but laugh and feel proud that I had made it into the SS class. There were only a few that I could think of that had made it to that level. I was golden as soon as the wave mission was over the leaf would be begging me to join I though.

Just as I was getting comfortable in bed and ready to take a nap I heard a large explosion not far from post town. As soon as I wonder what was going on the memories from my shadow clone in my fake home came to me. The barman had sold me out to a group of high level assassins from the underworld. There were to many and not enough room to move around. My clone managed to get them all in the house before he sealed it shut and blow them and the house up. The last thing my clone said to the barman was

"I told you I would kill you if you sold me out, Bastard."

Now that the barman was dead and my house go there was no point in staying here anymore. So packed up my stuff and sealed off the door to my hide out and made my way to the land of waves. If I timed it right I should be there a few days after Naruto and his teammates get there.

"Alright Naruto, it time to meet a new family member let's hope you and I get along." I said with a smile as I left the land of Stone for the last time.

(See you next time reader, reviews needed)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was just a few miles outside the land of wave. The place where I stood was the battle ground of where Naruto and his team fought Zabuza for the first time. There was no one here and the only reason I was there was to check to see how long ago the battle had happened. I had to make sure that I did not enter the country to soon as not to throw things off course. Judging from the ground and what little chakra was left in the puddles made by Zabuza's water clones I would say the fight ended two days ago. That would mean I only had five days before Zabuza healed from being put in a death state and Kakashi from the chakra over use. Once that was done I made my way to a small clearing not too far from the almost finished bridge and began to plan. Not that it was easy to plan with all the stuff on my mind.

My main goal for the last few years was to keep the story as close to the original as possible. This would allow me to plan ahead of time and deal with must problems beforehand. The problem now was that this would be the last event I could plan for. That as soon as I joined the leaf after this everything would change. The next event was the Chunin exams but I began to wonder if Orochimaru would even show up if he knew I was there and if he did how he would change his plans was the question.

"This is driving me crazy. Ok, focus Haruki, deal with what is in front of you and worry about the other stuff as they come. " I said to myself as tried to focus.

After going over all the facts that I knew I come up with a plan. I would let everything play out as it should until it is time for Haku to talk Naruto. I had a plan in mind on how to save him. I was not going to let him die. I would have to find him after his talk with Naruto before I could make a move. Yama was the wild card in all this. I find it unlikely that he would be in Gato's body because of how weak he was. Who he would take over was one of the things I would how to worry about later. The first thing is to find team seven and Haku. It was time to put my owls to use.

"Ninja art: Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

As soon as the smoke cleared I saw I had called two small Burrowing Owls. Their facial disc is pale brownish with prominent white eyebrows above the bright yellow eyes. The bill is greyish-olive and the cere greyish-brown. There is a distinct whitish throat band. Upperparts are brown, with the forehead and crown having whitish streaks and dots. Elsewhere is irregularly dotted whitish to pale ochre with relatively large, rounded spots. Their names were Athene (for the goddess of wisdom) and Arianrhod (welsh goddess of the moon and stars).

"How may we help you Haruki-sama?" they said in union.

"I need both of you to fly over to the land of wave and keep an eye on some people for me. Athene, I want you find a group of Genin and their teacher. They should be learning how to tree walk about now so they should be easy to find. Be careful not to be seen by their teacher he is an A rank and will be on the lookout for trouble. Your main target is the small one with blonde hair and as soon as he is lone let me know. Arianrhod your target is a boy with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame but don't let his looks fool you he has the skills of a Chunin. He should be somewhere in the forest area. As soon as you spot him follow him back to his base. Once you find it come back to me. I want both of you to dispel if you feel in danger. Good lucky both of you." I said with a nod to both of them.

"Hai, Haruki-sama." they said as they took off into the air.

Once they were gone I made my way to the bridge. See that there was no one working on it at the moment I walked all the way to the end. Gato and his men would be standing around here near the end of the fight between ninjas and would try to take them all out at once when they were too tired to fight back. To keep that from happening I began to lay down a number of trap seals that only I could see that would turn Gato and his men in to ice cubes when I turned them on. The seal could only be turned on by me so I would not have to worry about them going off when I did not want them to. I could take them all down by myself easily but I did not want to waste power when I might need it later. As soon as I was done I put on a henge and made my way to town.

I could tell that the land of wave was once a beautiful place before Gato got his hands on it but thanks to that piece of shit the place had gone to hell. The place was full of run down houses and shops with most of the windows broken. The few people I saw were in ragged clothes with the look of despair on their faces and most of the children looked to be too thin to be healthy. If I did not know that in a few days Naruto would save the country I would have done it myself but that did not stop me from spending the next few days feeding as many people as possible in secret.

Two days later

My owls had come through for me. It was late in the morning when both of them returned to me. Athene appeared to tell me Naruto was asleep in the forest, Arianrhod had found Zabuza base and Haku had just left. Wasting no time I made my way to his base to talk to Zabuza before Haku came back. I had a plans in mind on how to keep both of them alive. Hopefully my plan would work.

As soon as I got close I put on my special cloak and snuck in. Zabuza was lying in bed with the covers up. I slip into the shadows and suppressed chakra and switched my cloak for a gray robe as I do not want the power of my cloak getting out and beside I was the Gray Lord and he should know how much of a badass I was. So I made a small enough noise and waited. In a second a kunai flew at my head which I caught between my fingers.

"Not bad for a man stuck in bed but if you want to hurt me you have to try harder than that." I said as I stepped out of the shadows with the kunai in my hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zabuza asked as he tried to get up.

"Don't bother trying to get up I can tell you have chakra exhaustion (I know it was being in a death state but he doesn't need to know that. Best for me to let him think I was wrong) and if I wanted you dead I would have killed you before you knew I was even here. My name is Haruki but I am also known as the Gray Lord and I am here to talk to you. I want to hire you for a job. It will be by far the easiest and most high paying job you will ever have." I said I used the kunai to clean my nails without a care in the world to let him know that I did not fear him at all.

"What kind of job?" Zabuza asked as he sat up in bed. He never took his eyes off me. He had turned pale for a second when I told him my name but covered for that with a strong voice.

"That shit stain you're working for Gato is part of a crime organization that had most of its hands in high level crimes throughout the elemental nations. Their crimes were kidnapping, slave rings, drug running and murder just to name a few. Because I destroyed most of their plans they have been sending high level assassins after my ass as pay back. In order to make it stop I have been spending the last few years killing all the heads of the organization and I am down to one. The bastard who hired you is the last one. So I want your help in killing him." I said. (It wasn't a lie. This is what I did in my spare time in between missions and training. All of them were nothing but evil assholes anyway.)

"I am a ninja and I am honor bound not to betray my client as long as he pays me no matter how much I want to kill that midget myself. I always keep my word." Zabuza said with his arms crossed.

"He is not going to pay you. He is most likely going to wait for you to do whatever mission you have and kill you so he does not have to pay. I have seen this happen before and if you don't believe I can prove it." I said.

"How will you do that?" Zabuza asked.

"Simple. Tell me what your mission is and everything that happened so far and I will tell you when it will happen and for the record if you lie to me things won't end well for you. So just tell me the truth." I said in a cold voice to let him know I was not kidding.

Zabuza gave me a hard glare before answering.

"My job was to kill the man building a bridge to the main land. The bridge builder went to the leaf to hire so body guards and I sent the Demon Brothers to deal him but they never come back, so they were most likely killed off. The truth of who killed them became known as soon as I saw who the body guards were. It was kakashi hatake of the sharingan eye also known as the copy ninja and his team of genin. I fought the copy ninja and almost won if his team had not gotten in the way. His team was better than I though and they got the drop on me. Before I could be killed I was saved by in ally and once I am back to full strength my ally and I will go to the bridge and kill them all." Zabuza said.

I stood still for a minute to let him think I was going over everything in my head.

"Gato will turn on you as soon as the fight with Kakashi and his team is over. If the first fight with him was hard the second will be even harder. Kakashi knows who you are now and will have a plan in mind on how to deal with you. Even if you somehow win you will be too tired to fight off Gato's thugs and the same goings for the copy ninja. I have a plan in mind where we all get what we want. You get payed, the bridge builder lives and I get my hand on that ugly midget. It a won, won for us all." I said with a smile.

"Why do you even care? I have heard how powerful you are. Why don't you just kill us all and be done with it? Someone on your level should be able to pull it off easily." Zabuza asked with curiosity.

"The time it would take me to fight you, your ally, Gato's thugs, and finally kill the man himself would take too much time and would bring the ninja hunters running. Then I would have to fight my way out of the country. The fact that your ally is a family member of my makes it harder to fight you and yes I know who he is. I don't mind him staying with you as long as you treat him well and if you don't I will kick your ass. The fact is that I pissed off so many hidden villages that most would see this as the best time to capture or kill me. So I want to end this as fast as possible before anybody knows what happened." I answer.

"It's not like you did not have this coming. I heard what you did to the Anbu and ninja hunters that came after you. You sent all of them back in defeat and in their underwear. You even put all the Kunoichi in thongs with writing on their backs that say they liked to be spanked. There is a rumor going around that the women want you deader than the men." Zabuza said with amusement.

"I wasn't in the mood to kill them. So I just beat them down and made them my bitches and as the for the underwear thing that was just a prank but I have to say some of those Kunoichi had some sweet butts. The only thing is some of them need to pick up a razor. I don't mind a little fur but I swear I would get lost in the jungle with most of them if you get my meaning." I said with a straight face.

We stared at one other for a second and burst out laughing.

"You're a dead man if those women ever get their hands on you." Zabuza said as soon as he got himself under control.

"Oh, I know but we all die someday so I am going to have a much fun as possible before I go. So do you want to hear what the deal is?" I ask.

"Sure, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Zabuza said.

I pulled out a storage scroll from my pocket and threw it at him. He snatched it out of the air and gave me a look.

"Five million ryo now as a down payment for the mission you will do for me." I said pointing to the scroll. "A other five after it's over also I will send a letter to the new mizukage Mei Terumi to let you and Haku back into the mist for helping me. As a war hero my word has a lot of pull. What I want both of you to do is attack the bridge builder like you were going to do before but drag the battle out. The longer the battle is the more Gato will think you're worn out. The battle has to look as real as possible so give it your best. As soon as he appears and shows his true colors I want you and Haku to pull back to the beginning of the bridge where I will be waiting. Remember I need the leaf ninja a live to help. They will most likely join our side if you're no longer after their client. When everything is over I will pay you the rest of the money and wait for Mei to send a reply before I leave." I explained

"That is a lot of money just to kill one man." Zabuza said.

"I hate people like him the most. Guys who use their money and power to trample on people rights are the lowest form of scum. Most of the people I have killed in my life have been dirt bags like Gato. So are you in or out?" I ask.

"I will drag the battle out and wait. If he does what you say he will then I will fight with you. If he doesn't than I will take the down payment and flee the land of wave with Haku so you can fight Gato yourself without me in the way. That is the best offer I can make for the money you are giving me." Zabuza said.

"Fine, you can keep the money if he does not come but if you turn on me I will end you in a heartbeat. Haku I will spare since he is family." I said with a little bit of killing intent.

"I won't." Zabuza said while sweating.

"I should hope not." I said as I pulled a water bottle with a clear liquid inside from my other pocket and handed it to him.

"What is this? Zabuza asked.

"Scent eraser. The copy ninja is known to use summon dogs. So even if you use the hidden mist jutsu they can still find you. Bear that in mind when you fight him. I will be waiting near the bridge when the time comes. Remember I want the leaf ninja live." I warn one last time before leaving. Hoping he would take my threat seriously.

Before going back to town I hide in a tree and waited for Haku to come back. As soon as he was close enough I put him in a genjutsu. He would think he was still walking to the base while standing still. While he was under I put a small seal on his chest. The seal was a small barrier that would stop Kakashi's lightning blade just in case. I freed him from the Jutsu after the seal disappeared and I was hidden from his sight. After being released he walked back to the base without knowing he had been stopped. Once he was inside I made my way back to town in a henge.

I spent what little time I had left helping people. The night before of the event I sent ten shadow clone to stake out the bridge and store national energy as soon as the fight started with Naruto's team before turning in for the night. I planned as best as I could it would all come down to what Yama did to change things.

Event: The battle at the bridge.

I had arrived near the beginning of the bridge an hour early. I hide in the forest nearby. I spent the time checking on my clones, looking over my weapons as well as putting medical seal on my body just in case. I don't know why but I get the feeling that this event would be different then all the other ones so far. That train of thought went off the rails the moment I saw the bridge covered in mist. The fight had started.

Using my cloak and a genjutsu to camouflage my presence I watched the battle unfold. It played out just the same as the manga but what so differences. Zabuza was fighting Kakashi but by the look of things Zabuza wasn't aiming for anything vital while swing his sword. Haku had Naruto and Sasuke in his ice dome. They both looked worse of wear but so far none of them looked like a pin cushion. Sakura was watching over Tazuna. Zabuza and Haku were drawing out the fight just as I asked but something was wrong my necklace wasn't glowing at all. Where the hell was Yama? There was no way he would miss this. This was one of the biggest turning points in Naruto life. The sound of clapping caught my attention. Gato and his men were here.

"The title demon of the mist is wasted on someone like you. I would think you would have finished the job already." Gato said with his arms crossed.

"Gato, What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked while keeping Gato and Kakashi in his eye sight.

"I have been thinking it over for some time but you're just too expensive for my taste so I am cancelling the agreement we had. My new hired help will deal with you and the leaf team all in one go. Once your all dead no one will ever get in my way again." Gato said with an evil smile.

While Gato was giving his little speech I was watching him like a hawk. The way he was moving and his posture were not that of a civilian. His eyes were moving around the area as if he were searching for something. It was only after he was done talking and I saw his arms that I knew what was going on. I cursed a fucking blue streak as I put on my robe and turned off the genjutsu. Zabuza and Haku jump over to me as soon as I appeared. The leaf team put up their guard when they saw me. Gato just smiled wider.

"It was just as you said. He did turn on us." Zabuza said

"If only things were as they appear you would be right." I said as I locked eyes with Gato.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Quick question for you did you break Gato's arm not too long ago? I ask.

"Yes, he tried to put his hands on Zabuza. So I broke it. What does that have to do with anything? Haku asked.

"You're going to find out in a second little cousin. So keep your guard up as things are about to get loud." I said as I walked forward with a small smile at Haku surprised face.

"So the fabled Gray Lord has finally come for me just as you did for all the other bosses of the organization. Don't think I am going to go down like all the others." Gato said with a smug look. Kakashi had a shocked look on his face when my name was said.

"How long are you going to play act? I know you're not the real Gato. The question is are you a stand in or is the real one dead?" I asked the fake Gato.

The question shocks everyone even the bandits. They all turn their eyes to the fake Gato as he begins to laugh. He locked eyes with me after he stopped laughing.

"What give me away? The fake Gato asked.

"You have the balance and posture of someone who has been trained to fight. The way you scanned the area looking for threats is not the way a normal person acts. The last clue was that one of your arms is not broken. Haku broke the real Gato arm not that long ago and he does not seem the type to keep a medial ninja on hand. Now who are you and where is the real Gato?" I asked

"I killed that midget as soon as he got back to his base after he was done talking to Zabzua the last time. I most have missed the fact that he had a broken arm when I killed him. As for his body I chopped it up and feed it to fish in the sea. I worked for him in the henge of a bandit for a few weeks waiting for this moment and just as I was promised a group of high level prey appears before me. As for whom I am. Why don't you see for yourself?" fake Gato said as he dropped the henge.

The moment I saw his face I knew who he was.

"Gouki, the beast of the frost wanted as an S rank criminal in the bingo book for killing a high number of ninja in his own village also known as the ninja hunter. You only go after A rank ninja or higher but you don't do it for money or fame it all a sport for you and you collet the headband as a trophy. What the hell are you doing here? " I asked as I got into a fighting stance.

Gouki was a rather large man with a short crop of purple hair and dark eyes. He wore the standard uniform of the land of frost which consisted of a blue and white outfit. He had a large halberd on his back.

"I'm here on a mission. A few weeks again a man with black eyes showed up with a job for me at first I wasn't going to take it but the man who hired me told me that I would find good prey if I came here. I asked him what the mission was and he told me it was to deliver a message to a high level ninja who was after Gato life. That I would have to protect Gato until a certain time came .That I was to take his place when he was going to make a move against someone himself. I spent weeks studying Gato so I could fool his men when the time came. The message I have is for the strongest prey was what the man said to me before he left. I guess that means you Gray lord." Gouki said.

My heart sank as I could guess what it was.

"What was the message?" I ask.

"I know that you have been getting in my way. That you are here is proof that I am right. Foolish man thinking that I would not figure out something was wrong after my first two failures. The man before you delivering this message is proof that I do not have to fight this battle myself and that I can use others to do my biding from now on. Even if you survive this fight this is far from over. That from this moment on I will focus on killing you before I fulfill my goal. So prepare yourself for hell. End of message." Gouki said with an evil smile.

It make since to me now why Kami wanted me to join the leaf after the wave mission. She must have known that Yama would get wise to me after this and I would need the leaf to watch my back.

"Give up, Gouki. You're good I will give you that but there no way you can beat all of us by yourself. Without Gato money these bandits won't fight for you." I said stating a fact.

"That would be true if most of them were normal bandits but you see a few days before I took Gato place I called in a few favors that people in the underworld owed him. So I had them send some of their best assassins to even things out. The bounty on all your heads should be more than enough to pay them and once your all dead the bandits in our group can pillage the town for all it worth. So any last words before you die?" Gouki asked as he and his men got ready to attack. See this everybody on my side pulled out their weapons.

There was one sentence that all my clones know means that all hell as broken loose and it was time to take down all of our enemies with extreme prejudice.

"Bring the fucking noise!" I yelled as the fight started and I turned on my trap seals.

(See you next time reader. Reviews needed.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Never taking my eyes off Gouki I saw my seals go off in the background. The seals had taken a large number of enemies out but more than I thought had managed to evade being killed. The remaining survivors began to charge us with their weapons out. They were only a few feet away before my clones joined me and the others. This was going to turn into a melee if I don't do something. Thinking up a quick strategy I gave my orders.

"Seven clones to the front form a line, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi form a second line behind them and genin with two clones form a third line in the back. Kill the enemy when they get to you and keep them from stabbing your ally in the back. The point is to keep them from surrounding you. I will draw Gouki away from the bridge." I said as I felt my clones close rank behind me. I held hope that the others would do as I said.

Not wasting a second I threw a few smoke bombs to blind the enemy and waited for Gouki to make his move. He burst through the smoke in midair and I jump up to meet him. We traded blows as we fell back down to earth. I manage to get under his defense and kicked him away from the bridge. Using wind chakra I propelled myself after him leaving the others to fight. I believed that they would win.

We landed about 20 yards from the bridge. As soon as I landed on the water I put my robe a way and ran at Gouki with my sword at the ready. Gouki already had his halberd out and tried to thrust it into my chest when I got in range. I dodged to the left only to have him swing at me from the side. I jump over his weapon and landed on his right side and tried to cut him in half with a horizontal slash with my blade but he blocked it with the center of his halberd. I keep our weapons lock together to keep him from getting to distance he needed for his weapon to be effective and break it in the process only to find that the whole thing was made of chakra metal. We stayed locked together for a few seconds until Gouki knocked my sword away and kicked me in the gut with enough force to send me back a few feet. By the time I stop sliding he was going through some hand signs.

Water style: Water Jet Jutsu

High pressure water shot from his mouth right at me. Using a Substitution JutsuI got away and by the looks of the trees that had been cut in half where I had stood it was a good thing I did. Any type of wall I used would have been useless. As high enough water pressure can cut diamonds. Not waiting for him to recover from that last jutsu I made a move of my own.

Ice style: Ice Spears

The water under Gouki's feet shot up in the form of ice spears to impale him. Moving fast he did several back flips to evade them all not knowing that I wanted the distance in the first place knowing that my spears would miss. Deciding that I had enough I was going to use one of the techniques I was saving for Yama. One of the best skills I have is using two separate elements at the same time. Using wind chakra I built the pressure behind me that would shot me forward like a bullet and at the same time I used fire chakra to super heat my sword until it turned to white flame. Seeing that I was up to something Gouki ran toward me in order to stop whatever I was doing. When he was close I unleashed the wind and shot forward. Seeing me coming Gouki raised his halberd to block me only for me to slice through it and him at the same time. His body fell to the water cut from shoulder to hip. I had used the wind to move faster than he could react and heated up my sword to cut through his halberd like butter. It was a one shot kill technique and very powerful but the drawback is that it tears muscles all over the body after being used. My medical seals would heal me but I would be sore as hell in the morning. I walked back to Gouki's body with my guard up in case he had a dead man seal that would take me down with him. He had a look of hatred on his face when I got to him. With blood coming out of his mouth he spoke.

"This is not the end. The black eyed man will send more like me. Your luck will run out sooner or later." Gouki said as the light began to die in his eyes.

"Then you won't get lonely in hell any time soon. As I will send all the assholes he sends to join you. Tell Yama when you see him to take his threats and shove them up his ass." I said as I cut Gouki's head off for his bounty.

After I sealed his head and put my robe back on I ran back to the bridge. There were no sounds of battle as I got close. Meaning the battle was over. Hoping for the best I jump onto the end of the bridge. The site before me was nothing but blood and death. The bodies of the assassins and bandits were all over the place. Most were cut down while the rest looked like they had been hit with a high number of kunai and shuriken. Looking around I found my clones and the others at the beginning of the bridge. I could tell the reason my clones didn't dispel was because they were waiting for me to come back. Once everyone saw me my clones dispelled one by one in order not to give me a headache. I did not need any more pain today. The memories of the battle came to me as I walked to the others.

I checked over everyone as I got closer. From the look of things Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi were the least wounded with cuts and bruises all over bodies. Haku had his mask broken. They mostly looked tired. Naruto and the others looked like shit. Naruto jumpsuit was cut to hell and covered with wet blood with a sleeve and pant leg missing. He had some bruises but they began to fade as he healed. Sasuke had three slash marks on his shirt, busted lip and a dislocated shoulder. Sakura was by far the worst. She had bruises all over her face with one eye swollen shut, a broken nose and fractured hip. I would have to heal her first when I got the chance. When I got to everyone I turned to Zabuza.

"Gouki is dead and from what my clones remember you and the other managed to kill all your enemies. You sent Tazuna and the villagers away when they showed up nice work as they would only get in the way of the fight. I apologize for this Zabuza. It would appear that my enemies knew that I was coming here so they set this trap and all of you got caught in it. I sent the letter to Mei this morning I should get a reply by tomorrow. Here the rest of the money I owe you." I said as I handed over a storage scroll. With that done I turned to team seven. They tensed as I reached into my robe but relaxed when I pulled out another storage scroll. I gave the scroll to Kakashi.

"You and your team were pulled into a fight you should not have fought. To make up for this and as a small reward I will heal your team and let you and your students claim the bounty on Gouki but I want you to use some of it to pay off of what wave owes you for this mission as I know the bridge builder lied to you about what type of mission it was. Zabuza told me about it earlier. Gouki was worth over 25 million that should be more the enough to cover it and leave some left over for you and your team." I said as I waited for him to speak.

"I thank you for the money and the healing but there is a standing order to all Jonin of the leaf if we run into you and that is to ask you to join the village." Kakashi said.

I let out a tired sigh as walked over to Sakura. She tensed a little as I got close.

"Relax kid I am not going to hurt you and from the looks of your teammates you need to be healed the most. As for your offer copy ninja I have lived on my own terms for most of my life so it would be hard for me to be under someone else is power but the way my life is going there will come a time when I will have no choice but to join one. Best to join the one that wants me more live then dead. However before I join your village I want to cut a deal first." I said as I healed Sakura's body. She let out a small cry when I set her nose.

"What kind of deal and why don't you come to the village if you want to negotiate?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"I am not a fool to negotiate terms in a village full of potential enemies if things don't work out. If you're Hokage wants me that badly he can meet me outside the village in neutral territory to talk terms. This will be a secret between us so he is not to tell his council as they may try to make demands of their own and I don't want to deal with their shit." I said as I moved on to heal Sasuke. He made a small sound when I put his shoulder back in place.

"Where would he meet you if he wants to talk things over and how do I know this isn't a trap to harm the third?" Kakashi asked with suspicion in his voice.

"The fact that in all my life I have never killed a leaf ninja that was not a rogue, sure there have been some that I defeated but none ever died and that I would gain nothing from harming him but more ninjas out for my blood if I did. The place I want to meet is a small tea shop in the land of rivers well known as a resting point for people moving between sand and fire country. I will meet him there one week from today. He can bring one other with him but he is to leave the toad sage behind because I have a personal grudge against him and if I sense any Anbu or ninja hunter I won't come." I said as I moved on to Naruto. He was fully healed by the time I got to him.

"What did he do to make you have a grudge?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say it involved a private hot spring, me, a stacked blond and him ruining the moment just when I was almost to 3rd base." I said annoyed with angry tick marks. (It was over a year after I left Mei and one of the few moments of peace that I had when someone was trying not to kill me and plus I hadn't gotten laid in a while. Bastard I won't forgive you. She was hot to damn it) I turned to Naruto.

"I don't know what their feeding you at home kid but it seems to work wonders since you're already healed. The most you will be is sore from the fight so no training for a few days." I said I turned away and signaled for Zabuza and Haku to follow me so we could leave. Just before we left Naruto made a sound as if to say something. I turned around and faced him.

"So who are you anyway? From the way everyone is treating you I would say you're some big shot ninja but if you're so famous how come I have never heard of you?" Naruto asked with Kakashi giving him a shut up you look. His teammates looked curious. I smiled under my hood at how blunt he was.

"I am just your everyday wandering ninja. Who fights for what he believes in. I will tell you more about myself when we meet again but if you want more information have your teacher show you my bingo book page. See you around." I said as my group disappeared into the forest.

We weren't very far when we heard the yelling from the bridge. The words Uzumaki, Senji and SS rank could be heard from team seven. I laughed as I moved from tree to tree with Zabuza and Haku next to me.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to stay in wave." Zabuza asked.

"We put on to much of a show when we fought here. I wouldn't put it past any sensor type ninja to come see what happened. I don't think it's a good I idea to stay to long in one place. The villagers saw the fight it only a matter of time before word gets out about what happened to the outside world. Best to leave now before the ninja hunters appear. Besides I have a house rented in the land of river under a fake name so we have a place to rest before you two head back to mist." I said as we moved to the land of rivers.

"Before we get there I have a few questions of my own I would like to ask." Haku said.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Go ahead we go time." I said.

"Why did you call me cousin and are you from the same clan as I since you have the ice release. If that is the case where have you been at this time and why did you not come looking for me?" Haku asked sounding hurt at the end.

"The reason I called you cousin is in fact that we are blood related if only distantly. I get my Yuki clan blood from my mother. She was a wandering ninja before she meet my father. My mother told me she had been kick out of her clan when she lost the right to be clan head when she lost a duel to her younger brother for the right to rule. To keep from losing power in the future her brother banished her from the clan. My parents had lost both their homelands and raised me on the road. While I have no hate for you Haku I have no love for the clan that threw away my mother and I only learned about you recently. When I found you doing well in the care of Zabuza I left you a lone since you seemed happy." I said.

Most of the things I said were based on the information Kami had put in my head. I had to lie about finding him earlier and not helping him sooner. I would have helped him in past if I could have but he had to important a roll to play in the future so there was nothing I could do but wait for him to do his part only after could I do something. He was a live now and that was what the most important thing there was. He and I talked as we made our way to my safe house. We were near the border of fire and river when my summon owl came with Mei's reply. She had granted them safe passage home and the right to join the mist village again. Saying I would visit Haku and Zabuza when I got the chance I sent them to mist on the back of an owl summon to cut down the time it would take them to get there by land. It took me a few days to make it to my safe house. When I got there I spent most of my time resting and planning my meeting the Third Hokage. This meeting would shape my future from now on. I hoped to Kami that I don't blow it. The day before the meeting I had visited the tea shop in order to set up an escape plan in case the Third tried something. It never hurts to plan ahead. I spent my last night of freedom enjoy the town in a henge before going home to sleep. The morning came too soon for me but I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. Once armed and ready I made my way to the door and step outside. I couldn't help but look at the sky.

"Well Kami the time has come. Hopefully the Third and I can get along. The future changes from here on out. All I can do is fight of a good one. Wish me luck." I said as I walk to the tea shop.

(See you next time reader, reviews needed)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The famous tea shop was a small wooden building with four long benches out front. It was mostly known for its dango, tea and favored juices. Do to the fact that it was one of a few rest stops in the middle of nowhere between the lands of sand and fire was one of the reasons for its fame. The main reason that few normal people knew was that it was used as a place for shaded deals and meetings. It was a hallowed ground in the eyes of the underworld and anyone who fought and battled here would pay the price with their lives no matter who they were. It was for that reason that I wanted my meeting with the Hokage to be here.

It was mid-after noon by the time I got to the tea house. The clone I had left in the henge of a bird had dispelled letting me know that the third and his traveling companion had arrived before me. Not wanting to surprise them I let them see me coming down the road. I wear my usual gray robe and clothes underneath. The only difference was that I took my weights off. This was the third Hokage also known as the god of shinobi and there was no way was I going to underestimate him. Upon arriving I saw that the third was dressed in a light green kimono with a fish net under shirt and sandals. His companion was no other Shikaku Nara. He was wearing the standard leaf ninja outfit. I gave both men a small bow.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the leaf and Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan it a nice to meet you. I see you kept to my terms and brought only one with you." I said.

"Seeing that this was my best chance to see you in a peaceful matter I decided to come. As for one of your requests I and Shikaku are the only ones to know of this meeting. The council believes we have gone to see the fire lord on an important matter. But before we talk about the terms for you joining my village there are many questions I have for you that I would like the answers to." Hiruzen said with Shikaku in the background saying nothing. I could tell that he was on guard around me.

"I will answer your questions but I would like to order something to eat while we talk. I find it easier to relax with food and drink at hand. Let us take a seat on the benches and order. As soon as our orders are taken we will talk." I said. The third gave a nod and are group took a seat. When our waitress came I order Mitarashi Dango with orange juice (I am not a green tea person). The third and Shikaku order the same thing only with tea. The moment our waitress left did we get down to business.

"Let's start off with some basic questions like who are you, where do you come from and how are you connected to the Senju clan." asked Hiruzen

"You already know my name but I will say it one more time. My name is Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju. I have no home land to speak of but my love for the land of whirlpool was given to me by my father. The Senju and Uzumaki blood came from my father who was a mix of the two clans and my mother was a Yuki from the mist." I said.

"How was your father even born since most of the Senju were thought to have been wiped out leaving only Tsunade as the last and why do you have the wood release? I can tell that the ice release came from your mother's side of the family. Since all known ice users are from the Yuki clan." said Hiruzen.

Our food came before I could answer. Once the waitress was gone I took a small drink and answered.

"When someone thinks of the Senju clan the first two people they think of is Hashirama Senju and his brother Tobirama Senju. Because of both their fame most people overlook the rest of their family members. Hashirama and Tobirama father had a sister and she in turn gave birth to my grandfather. My grandfather name was Akio (meaning glorious hero) Senju. He was born many years after Hashirama and his brother but before the leaf came to be. From what my father told me it was a round the time after the leaf was created and the birth of Hasirama's first child that Akio was lost on a mission. The truth is that he had been captured by the land of lightning. The hidden cloud village is known to kidnap any person with a bloodline that is a fact. Like the Hyuga the idea of having their owe Senju clan must have made the Cloud drool but they wanted something even stronger then the leaf Senju. So using whatever means possible they were able to get their hand on an Uzumaki woman by the name of Hitomi Uzumaki my grandmother. Mito Uzumaki was the first jinchūriki of the nine tails and the Cloud wanted someone like that. The Cloud believed that by merging both bloodlines would give birth to an even greater being then Hashirama. They forced my grandparents to mate until my grandmother became pregnant but the Cloud underestimated them. They managed to break free of their bindings and make their escape. Akio didn't make it. He bought enough time for Hitomi to escape and destroyed the samples the Cloud had taken from them. Using a powerful jutsu Akio destroyed the building and himself to keep Cloud from using his corpse. Hitomi used the fire caused by Akio to escape the hidden Cloud and make her way back to the whirlpool village. It took more than two weeks for her to make it home and in that time she decided to keep the identity of the baby's father a secret for fear of the Cloud would try to steal him away. My father name wasDaiki (meaning great noble) and he was raised with the Uzumaki name only. He was later told the truth about his father only after he became an elite Jonin of the whirlpool. It was only a few months later did the second ninja world war start. My father fought with everything he had to save his village but ultimately it fall and with it my grandmother. She died in the battle for her village. My father was one of the few ninja to survive the war and spent his days wander the land until he met my mother Kasumi (meaning mist) Yuki who had been banished from her clan by her brother after losing the right to be clan head. They fell in love and a few years later I was born and the wood release comes from the fact that I am the nephew of Hashirama and the younger cousin to Tsunade." I said finishing my story.

Hiruzen and Shikaku had shocked looks on their faces after I was done talking. Waiting for them to snap out of it I eat my dango and drank my orange juice. Once I was done eating I focused back on them and tried not to laugh. They looked like a pair of gold fish out of water. I snap my fingers to get their attention. They shake their heads looked at me.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I ask.

"If you knew this entirely why didn't you or your parents join the leaf? Being part of both the Uzumaki and the Senju clan would have gotten you in easily." Ask Shikaku.

"The reason for my parents was because of the third ninja world war. The leaf had way too many enemies back then and the odds of you winning were very low and they had already lost their first homes and didn't want to move there just to lose another. They wanted a safe place in order to train me in their ninja arts. My reasons are different from them.

"My parents died on mission near the end of third war. I was fifteen when it happened. After I found out I wander the land lost as what to do with my life. I used my ninja skills to do small missions in order to eat. I already had the ice release when I was a kid and my mother trained me on how to use it. It wasn't until my near death at the hands of a rogue ninja that my wood release awoken. I had impaled my enemy with a wooden spear. I knew what that power was because my father had told me about his side of the family. He himself never had the wood release. At first I was happy. Can imagine what it was like knowing that you have the power of a legendary ninja but soon that feeling turn to horror. If people ever found out what I had I would be hunted down and killed or worse turned into breeding stock. I was one of the few people in the world with two bloodlines. The Senju and Uzumaki clan had all been but wiped out and anyone who carried their names would have a target on their backs. It took a while before I could think with a clear head. I knew what I needed was power. Power so great people would think twice before coming after me but I couldn't use my clan names since I was still weak. I would simple use my first name only Haruki. I was already a master at the art of seals and had good sword skills but that wasn't good enough. So I hunted down the best rouge and wandering ninjas I could find and had them train me. Most I had to pay and the rest ether tried to kill me or made me prove my worth. Using the shadow clones Jutsu I learned jutsu faster them anyone ever could. I had three years of the most brutal training then anyone ever had. When I turned eighteen I went to the land of rock and slowly began building my reputation but I never stopped training. By the time I joined the mist civil war the name Gray Lord had already become famous. When the war ended I was one of the most feared ninja on the continent. Now I can say with pride that I am The Gray lord, Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju and I fear no one!" I said. (Not that I am going to look down on my enemy I just won't fear them)

Hiruzen and Shikaku once again had shocked looks on their faces I sighed. This was getting old. I snapped my fingers again. They snapped out of it.

"Alright I have given you pretty much my whole life story and now it's time to talk about the terms to join your village." I said.

"I am willing to listen to your terms as long as they are reasonable." Said Hiruzen.

"My terms are simple. I don't want to be part of the C.R.A. in exchange I will give you some of my seed to be stored in case of my death. Where it's stored will be known only to the Hokage and me. I only want ninja from civilian families to bear my children so none of the other clans can get their hooks into them by using their mothers. If I die I want Tsunade to teach them the way of the Senju if she is still alive. I don't want to take a Genin team for a few years. I will help anyone with their own team if they need it but that's it. I will only take on missions from C rank and higher. No D ranks not even as a punishment better not to get payed at all. I won't take any missions that involve hurting innocent people. Lastly I will only take orders from the Hokage. That means no one can boss me order unless it's on your orders and I will check to make sure that the orders come from you or whomever takes you place as Hokage in the future. However there is one man I will never obey should he ever become Hokage. His name is Danzo Shimura." I said in a cold voice.

"How do you know Danzo?" Ask Shikaku.

"I know him because he sent his root ninjas to recruit me to his cause and they tried to kill me when I turned them down." I said pulling out a root mask from my robe and handing it to the Hiruzen.

"Wasn't root disbanded years ago?" asked Shikaku.

"It was disbanded before the 4th Hokage took over or so I was lead to believe. It would seem that Danzo has lied to me." said Hiruzen sounding pissed.

"The mask doesn't prove much only that there was a root in the past. I am saying this now should Danzo ever become Hokage I will run from the village after destroying the simples I gave you. There is no way I will let that man near any of my children. I heard how he makes his root ninja." I said.

"I will send a letter to the fire lord saying that if I should die before my replacement is found you will serve him until then. Once the next Hokage is in power you will return to the leaf to fight for him or her. Should Danzo be made Hokage in the future you will be free of all ties to the leaf and will serve the daimyo as his personal ninja and aide the leaf in her time of need should we need it but you will answer to the fire lord only not Danzo. As for your other term I agree but you will be under probation for six months as well as have a blood test to see if your story checks out and once that is done you will be given the rank of elite Jonin." Said Hiruzen

Hearing this I get up and kneel before him with my head bowed.

"As long as are terms are honored I will be your ninja. I will fight and kill all enemies of the leaf and obey all your orders. Using all my skill and power I will safe guard the people of the leaf to my last breath. From this day forward The Gray Lord is you're to command." I said

"Then raise my ninja it is time to go home." Hiruzen said with a smile. Once I stood up I called our waitress over and paid our bill. With that done we left for the leaf village.

"There is one more question I would like to ask before we get home." Said Hiruzen.

"And what would that be lord Hokage?" I ask.

"Why do you keep your hood up? You're a handsome man from what I have seen in your bingo book page. So why?" asked Hiruzen

To answer I stop and throw back my hood letting him see my face. I grin as both men stare.

"Two reasons. The first is the hood gives me an air of mystery (good for picking up women to) and second is my face is too striking for my own good. My face is too easy to remember. That is a bad thing if I had to do undercover work or sneak in somewhere. I would have to still in a henge the whole mission." I said. Both men gave me a nod of understanding as we started walking again.

The journey back to the leaf was uneventful. Most of the time was spent with small talk and questions about some of the missions I did in my life. I keep most of my power secret just in case. While I trust the Third it's always possible for someone other than him to read my file he would have on me later.

Three days later around sunset.

We were one mile from the leaf village before I stopped. Shikaku and Hiruzen stopped and turned to me.

"How do you wish to play this Lord Hokage? Do I reveal myself to the village as a whole or do you want to keep my identity hidden until you inform the council of my joining you. Keep in mind that any spies from the other villages that maybe hiding inside will report my being here as fast as they can. You can reveal me later and use this as a way to catch them when they try." I said.

"Put on a henge until we get to my office in the Hokage tower. Shikaku will call for a medical ninja to the tower along the way for your blood test. Once the results are back I will call the council. As soon as they are informed the news of you joining will spread fast. I will have the Anbu waiting outside in case anyone tries to flee after the news gets out." said Hiruzen

I transformed into the form of a well-known but minor noble from the land of fire before we got to the gate. Hiruzen and Shikaku signed in at the gate and told the guards I was with them so I could pass without signing in. Before going inside Shikaku told one of the guards to go to the hospital and send a med ninja to the Hokage tower. Many bowed to the Third Hokage as we walked through the village. No wonder Naruto want the hat. A short walk later we were in the Third's office. I took a seat as soon as the Third was behind his desk and waited for the med ninja.

"Lord Hokage would you mind having your Anbu appear as there is something I would like to check before the med ninja gets here and I reveal myself." I said.

The Third gives a sign and six Anbu appear at his side. I pulled out a small seal from my pocket. It had the number ten on it. I frown and curse. I move the seal around the room and stop at the ceiling when it heated up.

"Not even five god damn minutes you bastard." I said as I dropped the henge and throw my sword at the ceiling and impaled the ninja hiding there. He screamed as has fallen to the ground with my sword in her shoulder. The Anbu had their weapons on us as soon as the ninja hit the floor. The Third told them to stand down and take the man on the floor to interrogation. They left as soon as I pulled my sword out of him.

"How did you know he was there?" Hiruzen asked.

Pulled back my hood after the Anbu left I hold up the seal. "This seal shows you the number of heart beats that are in a room and will heat up in the direction the heartbeat is coming from. It said ten so there must have been one other person in this room besides the nine of us and from the look of the mask your spy had on it looks like Danzo want to know what you're up to." I said.

"We won't get much from him if he has a seal on his tongue like most of root has. Danzo never leaves proof of his crimes. He will come up with some lie and some fake proof to back it up." Shikaku said.

"Dealing with Danzo will have to wait until we have solid evidence against him. Dealing with the council comes first." Hiruzen said. I put my hood back on as the med ninja come in. she was a small round woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the leaf ninja uniform. The Third order her to take a sample of my blood and have the head doctor at the hospital run a D.N.A. test and match it to all known Senju that have lived in the leaf. The doctor is to bring back the results as soon as it is done. She and the doctor are not to tell anyone what they are doing and that this is an A rank secret until then next day. Once she was done taking my blood she left.

"How long will it take? I ask as I read the Konoha Charter the Third had given me on the way here. It was a book of laws that I would have to obey. I was almost at the end.

"About an hour, it should be done by the time you finish reading the Charter. Make sure you have it all down as it will save you future problems from the council if they try to use it against you." Hiruzen said.

(Note: I know most D.N.A. test in real life take 2 weeks but I want to speed things long.)

It was over an hour and I had just finished reading the Charter (thank Kami that was a long ass book!) when the doctor came in. He was a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes, he wear a white shirt with black pants and a white lab coat. His face was a little red he most of run from the hospital as soon as the test was done as far as I could tell. His name tag said Kai.

"Lord Hokage I have come with the test results as you ordered." Kai said.

"What were the results?" Hiruzen asked with a blank face. I could tell he was hiding his excitement.

"The blood matches four known Senju we have on record the first and second Hokage, Tsunade-sama and lastly Akio Senju who is the grandfather of whomever this blood belongs to. Lord Hokage whomever this blood belongs to is most likely the only other Senju live beside Tsunade-sama!" kai said with excitement in his voice.

"Nice to know someone is happy that I am alive most want me dead. Hopeful this will rid you of any doubts that you may have about my lineage Lord Hokage and Shikaku-san. I could tell both of you had some doubts even after I told you my history no matter how well you hid it. I guess solid proof goes a long way." I said with a smirk under my hood.

"We had to be sure you weren't lying to us about you lineage. People in this village wouldn't take it well if they found out you were a fake later." Shikaku said with a shrug.

"So this blood belongs to you?" kai asked with a look of awe on his face.

I nod. "You're looking at the last male Senju in the world. I hope the council is in as much awe as you are when they meet me. Speaking of them are you going to summon them now Lord Hokage?" I ask.

"Yes, now is the time. Shikaku send the Anbu to all members of the council. Tell them I have important news for them to hear. Once the Anbu return I want you to station a few of them outside the village before the news of your newest ninja gets out. Tell them to be prepared for anyone trying to flee the village as soon as the news breaks." Hiruzen said. Shikaku gave a bow and left the room. Hiruzen turned to the doctor. Telling him to leave and keep what he heard to himself until tomorrow.

It didn't take long for the council gather in the meeting room. The clan heads and the civilian council were divided by a long conference table with ninja on the right, civilian on the left and the elders at the end. The Third stood at the head of the table with me behind him with my back to the door and my face in the shadows. Once everyone was seated he began.

(Note: most of you know what the clan heads look like so I am not going to write about their looks)

"A few days ago you all were informed that I had left the village for an important meet with the fire lord that was a lie. All the secrecy was to keep any spies we may have in the village from finding out what I was doing. The reason I left was to recruit a powerful ninja for our village. As you know most ninja who wish to join us must come here but do to how special this person is I thought it worth the risk to meet him outside the village. Upon meeting we talked terms and came to agreement. We now have a new addition to our ninja ranks." Hiruzen said.

"How did you know it was not a trap to kill you Lord Hokage? Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"Kakashi Hatake met him in the land of wave where he made his request for a meeting." Hiruzen said

"Then the person you want us to meet is him." Inoichi Yamanaka said point at me.

The Third beckoned me forward. I stood next to him for all to see. I had sealed my robe away so they could get a good look at me. I would wear my robe only in the field from now on. There is no point in wearing it in the village now.

"Let introduce Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju also known as The Gray lord." Hiruzen said with pride. Most in the room were in shocked at the news of me joining the village. The civilian council was the first to break the silence with introducing themselves and how it was an honor to meet me. The clan heads gave their own greetings and told me their names but from the look in their eyes I could tell the wheels were turning in their heads. How would I being here affect them and the village they must be wondering? Before things could go any further a tapping sound was heard at the end of the table. Danzo had stood up.

"While I hate to be the one to ruin the moment (lie) how can we be sure this man is part of the Senju clan? Do to the actions of Orochimaru we know it is possible for bloodlines to be put in non-clan members even if the chance of them dying is high. This man could be a fake with a man-made bloodline." Danzo said in a cold voice. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane waited behind him in silence.

Hiruzen took out my blood test from his pocket and showed it to everyone in the room.

"When Haruki and I met outside the village he told me his family history. Upon returning to the leaf I had a sample of his blood taken to verify his claim. The blood test showed that he is the nephew of Hashirama, Tobirama Senju, cousin to Tsunade and grandson to Akio Senju who was last years ago before the first ninja war. This test shows that he is a true Senju." Hiruzen said facing Danzo.

"I only ask as the villagers have a high level of respect for the name Senju and I do not want the name tainted. The first and second Hokage were our teachers and I want to make sure this man does not bring shame to their names." Danzo said.

"I have faith that Haruki bring honor and fame not only to the leaf and the Senju clan but also the Uzumaki clan that he is a part of. "Hiruzen said.

"Then why not put him to the test if you have so much faith in him?" said Homura.

"What do you have in mind?" Hiruzen asked.

"Have him show his skill and power in a fight against five of your best ninja. This will show the might of the Senju for all to see." Koharu said.

"Very well, Haruki are you up for a battle tomorrow?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sure, I could use a good workout." I said with a smile.

The Third turned and looked at everyone.

"Then let it be known that at noon tomorrow in the leaf colosseum the last male Senju will be in a match against HatakeKakashi, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Yugao Uzuki. He will remind us all why the name Senju is feared and respected!" Hiruzen said in a loud voice.

"This should be fun." I said with a grin.

(Next time readers. Reviews needed.)

Note: should it be a battle royal or a one on one fight per round. Tell me what you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had left the council room as soon as the arrangements for tomorrow's fight were done. Before leaving The Third had asked me if I was going to stay at the Senju compound I told him that I would stay in a hotel for the time being and would found a place of my own as soon as the fight was over. The reason I did not want to stay there was that I felt that the compound belonged to Tsunade since she was born and raised there and I wanted a place of my own should she come back.

The hotel I was staying at was called the Golden Leaf. It was a golden three story building in the center of the village. The first floor was for checking in and there was a bar for the guests in corner. My room was the V.I.P. room on the top floor. Usually it was used for rich merchants, high ranking nobles and sometimes even a Kage should one ever show up. The furnishings was a tasteful brown with a king size bed and a large bathroom and tub. There was a small terrace in the back of the room with a view of the Hokage faces and the rest of the village. The moment I closed the door to my room I started checking for seals or bugs that may have been in here. Even if the only person who knew I was staying here was the Hokage it never hurt to be sure. Finding nothing I left four clones on guard duty in the four corners of the room and took a shower. Once clean I came out of the bathroom in a pair of gray shorts, sat on the couch and began to make plans for tomorrow's fight.

The key to winning wasn't just skill and power but knowing what your enemy was capable of. I knew a great deal about the people I would fight based on the manga but what was written may not be 100 percent right. The fight at Wave was proof that things change. So I would have to have few aces up my sleeve just in case they were stronger than I thought. Because I would be fighting in a colosseum full of people I would be unable to use any big attacks or summons but my opponents would be in the same boat. Their best chance at beating me would be using team work since it would be me against all of them at once. After coming up with a plan and a backup just in case I went to sleep with my clones on watch in case some fool tried something to night.

The next morning came too soon for my taste as I got out of bed (I'm not a morning person). After a quick work out, breakfast and a shower I stood before the bathroom mirror and wondered what I should wear today. First impressions are important and I wanted to make a big one. I could go all war God on the village with only a pair of pants, no shirt with two swords in my hands and the wind in my hair. I threw that idea out the window since I didn't want too many women in hospital do to blood loss from their noses and I would have to run around the village for the rest of the day to get away from all the fangirls if I did. I spent a few moments thinking about it and went with the Japanese ninja look. I threw on a pair of gray pants, a gray long sleeve shirt, and gray full face mask (to hide my face and hair) and sandals but left my chakra suit and weights off since this was a spar. I would only wear the face mask until the fight was over. Once I was do dressing and had my robe on there was a knock at the door. Sensing no threat I opened the door to find a male Anbu ninja waiting.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The Hokage sent me to guide you to the colosseum since this is your first time in the village and didn't want you to get lost."

If only you knew. "Give me a minute I need to get a few things." I said. The Anbu gave a small bow as I closed the door. I quickly put on my robe, weapon pouches, stuck my sword to my hip and gave my clones some chakra pills to last longer so they could watch the room when I leave. With that done I locked the door and meet the Anbu in the hall. The walk to the colosseum was quiet since there were only a few people on the street. The reason why became clear to me the moment we got inside the colosseum. From the entrance to the battle ground I could see the place was packed. While it wasn't the whole village since people still had guard duty it was most of them. My debut has come.

"The Hokage will give a short speech before the fight starts as soon as your name is called step through the door. The proctor of this match is Hayate Gekkō who will tell you what the rules are." the Anbu said before taking his leave to inform the Hokage that I was ready. The moment he was gone I did a final check of my gear and went over my plan in my head. There was a loud noise and the people in side started to quiet down. Once everything was quiet the Third began his speech.

"Welcome all. As most of you are aware today we will be testing the newest member of our shinobi forces. The reason for this public display is not only to show this person's skill but also to explain his lineage. For today you will be meeting the man who has the blood of three clans flowing through his veins two of them being the Leaf's own Uzumaki, Senju clans and one of the few SS rank ninja in the world. It is my pleasure to introduce Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju also known as the Gray Lord." The Third said and with that I stepped through the door and on to the field.

The cheers got louder the moment I was seen. I felt a small level of killing intent from some of the men and women in the audience. It was mostly likely the ones that had the pleasure of meeting me in battle and going home in defeat (and their underwear). My opponents were on the far side of the field with the proctor standing in between us. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Yugao were dressed the same as always and ready for a fight. Hayate waved his arms to get people attention. Once things got quiet he started going over the rules.

"My name is Hayate Gekkō and I will be the proctor of this match. The rules are as following: all Jutsu can be used as long as they are not a threat to the audience, you are forbidden from killing your opponent. You lose if you are knocked out or give up. Any member of the Jonin team that is defeated will be removed by me so as not to get hurt while the fight goes on." Hayate said giving us all a look to see that we heard him. We all nod. He raised his hand and we all tensed. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Ready?" Hayate asked.

I don't know why I said it but I for some reason the words just slipped out.

"Embrace your dreams and no matter what happens defend your honor as the person you are." I said as I threw my robe to the side. I heard a loud gasp and looked up to see Hinata with her hand over her heart. I give her a small nod and focus on what is in front of me.

"Hajime" Hayate said as he jumped away to the front row as not to get in the way.

Making two shadow clones I started the first part of my plan. My clones jump to the north and south of the field and began making hand signs. Kakashi and Asuma made to stop my clones but were too late.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Bullet.

A large ball of fire shot from the mouth of one clone and a powerful stream of water from the other.

Believing that this attack was aimed at them they all dodged not realizing that hitting them was not the point (oh sure it would be nice if it did). Both attacks hit one another and a wave of steam cover the whole field blocking all from view. My goal was to block their visibility. Those being unable to see would keep them from using Jutsu in case of friendly fire and stop them from surrounding me. I couldn't use the hidden mist as it would take too long to perform and a smoke bomb would make them stick together when I wanted them apart.

Their strength in numbers became a weakness. Seeing my chance I jump to the wall and threw a scroll high into the air.

"Sealing Art: Steel Rain.

A large number of kunai exploded from the scroll and fell into the steam covered field. From high on the wall I could see the signs of the substitution being used as well as being able to tell where everyone was. Once I locked on to them I jump down to the floor and started the next step of my plan.

"Wood Style: Wood Clones.

Four wood clones grow from the ground and ran into the stream. Before the last one ran off I gave him a seal to us later. The stream started to thin when the memories of my first clones returned to me after dispelling. From what I remember they ran out of chakra. The sound of battle started as my clone found their targets. My main target appeared before me in a green flash just as the stream disappeared.

"Dynamic Entry." Guy yelled as he appeared. His foot aimed at my face.

I bent backward and dodge it by a hair's breadth. After he sailed over me I turned around and took my fighting form.

"Might Guy, the Noble Green beast of the leaf. I have heard of your skill and hoped to test my against your someday." I said.

"Your powerful but my power of youth will lead me to victory. " Guy said taking a fighting stance.

"Then may the better man win." I said as Guy and I started to fight.

The first few minutes we fought were used to feel each other out as we threw kicks and punches at one another. We moved around the field in close combat the speed and power of our attacks getting stronger. From the corner of my eye I could see my clones holding their own. Kurenai was doing her best to put my clone under a genjutsu but he kept breaking out of them before she could do anything else. Asuma had his knifes out and had my clone's sword locked between them in a test of strength only to take a kick to the stomach that forced him back. Yugao was having a sword duel with one in the far corner. Kakashi was moving backwards while dodging kunai connected by chakra strings. All my clones were pushing their opponents to the center of the field.

Needing to take out Guy now since he was the fastest and would get out of what I have planned. I used my full speed and power. As soon as he made the mistake of overextending his punch I punched upward with my right fist to dislocate his shoulder. His pain made him lose focus for only a few seconds but that was all I needed. Using the opening I landed several gut shots, when he bent forward I nailed him in the face with a flash kick that sent him into the air. I jump up and hit him with an upper-cut to the chin and finished him with a spin kick to the chest that sent him flying to the wall where he hit with enough force to leave an impact crater. I saw him fall to the ground unconscious as I landed. I checked my surroundings I saw my clones had forced the Jonin to the center of the field. Seeing them there I went making the hand signs to end this fight.

Sealing Art: Chakra Dome

The seals hidden by genjutsu on the kunai from my steel rain turned on and trapped my opponents and clones in a blue chakra dome. Once the dome closed the wood clone that I had given a seal to earlier slap it to the ground before they all dispelled. The seal on the ground began to puff out black clouds that filled the roof of the dome. It was time to end this.

Lightning Style: Thunder Storm (note: think Nami's Thunder bolt Tempo from One Piece)

Bolts of lightning filled the dome with white light. When the jutsu ended all the Jonin were on the floor knocked out. After making sure they were down then I released them from the dome. Hayate ran passed me to check on them. Once done seeing that they were a live and out cold did he raise his hand.

"Winner: Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju.

The crowds roared my name as I took my mask off and raised my fist in victory. From this day forward I would be known as the strongest ninja of the leaf.

"Kami, I love being a badass." I said to myself as I walked to the exit.

(Next time readers. Reviews need)

Note: I know it was short but I wanted the fight seen to be over with. Next up is meeting the all the Genin teams. If you have any ideas let me know. Writer's block is a pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was resting in the hallway I had used to enter the colosseum. The noise inside was getting lower as the crowd left. Not wanting to be mobbed I waited for everyone to leave. While I waited I used medical chakra to heal myself and turned on my clothes cleaning seals (yes, cleaning seals and they are best thing to have if you don't want to smell like a pig after a fight.). Thanks to the clones I was barely hurt but Guy did get some good hits in. Guy and the others had already been taken to the hospital. I wasn't worried about them since I didn't do anything that they wouldn't heal from. Once I was back to normal and clean I used the small seal I put on all my weapons to summon them back to their scrolls. I didn't want to leave the weapons I used on the colosseum floor. It was after everyone had left that the Hokage appeared at the entrance I had used to enter the battle ground.

"The fight you and the others put on will be remembered for a long time to come. "Hiruzen said as he walked to me.

"As well as shutting up anyone who thinks I am not a Senju. The fact that I used the wood style should be proof enough. Were you able to capture any spies while I was fighting?" I ask.

"My Anbu were able to catch a fair number of them but I fear we were not able to get them all. You're coming here has helped us round up more spies then I thought we had but it also showed that we need to tighten our security" Hiruzen said.

"You said some got away. Is there anyone we should worry about?" I ask.

"Almost all the ones that got away were marked down as a possible spy before you got here but we had no proof that they were so I had them watched by my Anbu in case they made a move. However there was one that did stand out. A Genin by the nameKabuto Yakushi he was the only one we had no idea was a spy. Had he not left the village we might never have known." Hiruzen said.

"Was there any clue as to who he was working for? I asked. I knew who he worked for but I didn't think it was a good idea to say so.

"No, but I will find out soon enough." Hiruzen said.

"Well, I'll leave the spy hunting to you and Aubu. Is there anything you would like for me to do before I head off I have to go to the bank and find the real estate office. "I said.

"There is one favor I would ask of you. From what my medical ninjas said the Jonin you defeated will be in the hospital for about a month. This leaves their teams without a sensei. I ask that you train them for the time being until their teachers come back. " Hiruzen said.

"Unless you had a mission for me I have time on my hands. So training them of a month should be fine. It should give me something to do while I get used to living here. Tell them to meet me somewhere at 3:00pm. That should give me enough time to get my stuff done since it barely one. Just don't tell them it's me I want to surprise them. The look on their faces will be worth it when they find out I am their teacher. " I said with a grin as we walked to the exit. The Hokage handed me a map as we stepped outside.

"This map will help you find your way around. The teams will meet you at training ground seven. I am placing a lot of truth in you since almost all the teams have clan heirs. They will become a big part of our village government in the future so do your best to look after them." Hiruzen said.

"I won't let you down Lord Hokage." I said. The Third gave me a nod and walked off. Once he was gone I read the map and found the places I was looking for. (I already knew where everything was but I put on a show to fool the Anbu watching me.) As I walked to where I was going I got a few bows and hellos from the people I passed. I wasn't paying them much attention because my mind was elsewhere.

I don't think it would be this soon that I would be helping Naruto and his friends. I thought I had a few more days before I had to deal with them. I knew Naruto would come looking because we come from the same clan, Sasuke for power and Hinata for saving her in the past. I was sure the Third would have picked someone else who has lived here longer and not someone who has been here only a day and a half. This was too easy to be luck. Kami most be helping things along.

My head was back in the game by the time I got to the bank. I was hoping to get out fast but because I had so much money it took the bank forever to count it so I had to send a clone to real estate office. When asked why I never counted it before I said I only count my money when I get paid for a mission just to make sure I was not being cheated but once I was sure it was right I just put it way until I needed it. By the time my clone came back with a book on houses for sale the bank told me I had made over 756 million ryo. (Not bad for 13 years of back breaking labor.) After all my money was safely locked away and I threatened the manager that should he lose my money I would cut off his balls and feed it to him I left. Checking my pocket watch I had fifteen minutes left before I had to be at the training ground. I press the button on my watch to see how much time I had before the next event. It said six month left before the exam in the leaf. My best hope for making it through this event was by make all the teams stronger than they would have been before. Closing my watch I used a snow Shunshin to meet the teams on time.

I made it with time to spare and concealed myself in a tree to read the book on houses while I waited for the others to show up. I had just found a good house when Naruto and his team appeared. A few moments later the other teams appeared as well. Wondering what they were going to say to each other I stayed in the tree and listened.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how it's going, did you miss me?" asked Ino as she threw herself on Sasuke's back.

"Ino-pig gets off Sasuke-kun he's mine." Sakura yelled giving Ino a glare for putting her hands on Sasuke. Sasuke stood there with indifferent look on his face.

"Troublesome, Naruto were you and your team told to meet your replacement sensei here as well?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, the old man told us to meet our new sensei here since Kakashi sensei got his butt kicked and won't get out of the hospital for a month. What's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto asked see Hinata with a far off look on her face.

"She had that look on her face ever since we meet up with her after the battle at the arena. She won't tell us what wrong. Anyway did you guys see the fight at the arena? That was awesome." Kiba shouted.

"That was a cool battle and the sword that Senju had was beautiful I hope he lets me see It." said Tenten with stars in her eyes.

"And you are?" Shino asked pushing up his sunglasses.

"My name is Tenten and I am part of team 9. This is Rock lee and Neji Hyuga. Were here for the same reason as you." said Tenten.

"Speaking of our teachers I wonder where they are. They all can't be late." Neji said.

"Don't tell me we all have teachers like Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said while shrugging Ino off his back. He sounded impatience.

Hearing enough I jump down from the tree. They were all astonished sudden appearances. Seeing the look on their faces I give a small bow. I turned to Sasuke.

"Don't put me in the same league as someone who would be late for his own funeral. Kakashi is famous for both his skill and lateness. I was here the whole time just waiting for all of you to come. My name is Haruki and I will be training all of you until your teachers heal. So take a seat on the grass and tell me all your names and goals.

(Note: most of you know their names and goals already from manga and anime so I'm going to skip a head.)

"Now before I start your training I need to get the feel of your skill set. So each of you will spar with one of my clones for the next 30 minutes, so spread out so you all have room to move around and you are free to go all out so hold nothing back." I said as I made 12 shadow comes. Once all the teams had paired off with a clone I unsealed a clock and set the time.

"Ready?" I shouted. All the teams get into a fighting stance.

"Hajime" I shouted. I leaned on a tree as I watched them fight.

As I watched the battle I could see what they were strong and weak at. All my clones did while being attacked was dodging, blocking and counter attacking. None of my clone used any jutsu. By the time the bell ring all the teams were on the ground breathing hard. After dispelling my clones I got all their memories and how they felt about the person they fought. Once everyone caught their breath I called them over to sit in front of me.

"Alright, after what I have seen I now know how to train each of you. Most of you rely on your clan fighting styles or what you learned at the academy to much so from now on I will teach each of you a different style that works with your body type and mind set. I know most of you believe that your clan style is the best but it never hurts to have something else in case your first style fails. I will also teach you the shadow clone jutsu as the memories of the clones go back to you once they dispel helping you learn faster and before you say only a Jonin can use it I have a special seal that will give you the power to pull it off. The clones will spend their time working on chakra control exercises and some jutsu that I will give to each of you while the rest of you can focus physical training. All of you will wear resistance seals but Lee who has weights on his legs. The seals will help work out your whole body. All of this will start tomorrow 8:00am on this training ground so make sure you eat a full breakfast and no dieting. If I find out you're dieting behind my back I will put you in a genjutsu and make you walk the whole village in your underwear. Am I clear?" I barked.

"Crystal!" everyone yelled with Ino and Sakura sweating.

"Good, now I brought some food to share with you for lunch. While you eat I will tell you what your weaknesses are and how to improve." I said as I unsealed five pizza boxes and passed one to each team.

"What is this?" Choji asked with drool coming out of his mouth.

"I call it pizza. It's a special food I can make. I have a few seals that have different types of precooked food in them. The seals keep them in whatever state they were sealed in. so if I ever have to go on a long distance mission I have all my favorite food with me and not have to cook." I said with a smirk. (I learned how to cook all my favorite foods before coming to this world since I knew they wouldn't be here.)

"You should sell this seal to the village. Most ninja hate the food pills. I know my family will want them and the recipe for this pizza as well." Choji said while eating a slice of pizza.

"I will start selling my seals as soon as I stockpile enough of them and the pizza recipe will stay with me. If I ever open my own pizza restaurant I would make a killing since I lone know how to make it." I said with ryo signs in my eyes. Everyone sweat drops.

"Ok, enough fooling around. Tenten your first." Getting the girl's attention I continue. "By the way you fought I can tell you want to be a weapon mistress. Your close range and mid-range weapon skills are sharp but your long range weapons skills are a problem. You have good aim but should you ever meet a strong wind element user your weapons will be blown off like nothing. To make for this I will teach you how to use chakra strings so you can control the way you weapons move in midair and this." I said as I unseal a bow, quiver full of steel arrows, gloves and a pair of red goggles. I passed them to Tenten.

"What you're holding are weapons I used to take out targets from far away. The bow and arrows are made of chakra metal. You use it by storing chakra in the bow and arrow. Once their charged they will let you shot an arrow that will move at sonic speed that no wind user can block. The goggles have a seal on them that makes them act as a scope (think Deadshot's eye wear from DC comics). They can help your aim when shooting from far away. The gloves are reinforced with seals to help with the recoil when you shot as well as act as a storage seal for your gear and can summon them back to you if lost so be careful not to lose them. Now the fighting style I will teach you is called Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. It's a grappling and ground fighting style. Brazilian jiu-jitsu emphasizes getting an opponent to the ground in order to use ground fighting techniques and submission holds involving joint-locks and chokeholds you will learn this starting tomorrow." I said as she sealed her new weapons into her gloves.

"Thank you sensei, I will take good care of them." Tenten said. I turned to Lee.

"Lee, since your focus is on taijutsu only I will add weights to your arms and waist. To make your training harder as well as Improve you're punching speed. Your Strong Fist style is to cause external damage and to break bones so I will teach you boxing. It a style focused on punching. You already have a lot of leg skills but you're weak when it comes to hand skills. There are three types of boxers: outside fighter, brawler and Inside fighter which type you are we will find out as we go along." I said

"I will use the power of youth and hard work to master this style in no time." Lee said as he gave me thumbs up.

"Neji and Hinata your clan is known for the Gentle Fist. The Gentle Fist is the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure but even with it you two were unable to hit me. The reason is because your clan has no kicking skills. I spent the whole spar watching your hands. So for the next month we will focus on how to channel the Gentle fist into your feet. So you both will learn how to make a Gentle Kick." I said.

"It has never been done before. I don't think it's possible." Neji said.

"The elders of our clan will be against this. They already believe our fighting style is the best and has no need for improvement. They are the main reason why the members of my clan never learn a different fighting art." Hinata said.

"Then we won't tell them. If they ask just say I am making you stronger and faster. If it works your clan becomes even more powerful and if we fail no one will ever know. Besides no one has ever seen a Hyuga use their legs before. It would catch most people off guard." I said.

"Kiba, you have speed and power but your reckless and have little to no battle sense. During our fight you rushed in without thinking who you were fighting. You saw me beat five Jonin I would have thought that would have made you pause for a second but you came at me head on without thinking. So I will teach you strategy. Your new fighting art is called Dog Kung Fu it is used for takedowns, joint locking and ground fighting."

"I won't let you down sensei." Kiba said.

"Shino, you are the opposite of Kiba. You have a good head on your shoulders but have little fighting power without your bugs. So I will focus on bring up your physical strength. Your fighting art is called the praying mantis. Praying Mantis is a combination of a set of sophisticated deflections, counters, and grappling movements. The fundamental strategy of Praying Mantis is to wait patiently for an opening then tie the opponent's arms with a grappling technique and strike into soft areas and nerve centers. You're a very patient person so this style will work well with you."

"I see nothing wrong with your logic so I will do as you say." Shino said.

"Shikamaru, you out of your whole age group you are the most likely to be the first promoted to Chunin." I said.

Everyone turns to shikamaru as I say this. Shikamaru has a startled look on his face. I smile and keep going.

"It is because you have the best tactical mind of the group. What the higher ups of most villages look for in a Chunin is not only power but also a ninja who can come up with sound tactics that let them complete their missions with few problems as possible. You made go use of your environment when you used the shadows of the trees to make you shadow attack longer but you ran out of steam before you could catch me. So I will help you increase your body strength and chakra levels so you don't run out of power when you need it. You have the mind you just need the body. Your fighting style is called krav maga or contact combat. It's a style based on extremely efficient and brutal counter-attacks that promotes finishing a fight as quickly as possible."

"What a drag. I'll give this training my best shot sensei." Shikamaru said with a depressed look.

"That all I ask."

"Choji, you have power but little speed. We will spend most of our time building up your speed. Your new style is called Bajiquan. It's a martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its fist, elbow and shoulder strikes."

"Ino and Sakura, I hate to say this but both of you are the weakest members of your teams." I said.

Ino and Sakura look down in shame. Naruto looks like he is going to say something but I shut him up with a look.

"I'm not saying this to be mean but when we fought most of your punches and kicks had little to no real power behind them and you both tired out before time ran out. So I am going to do my best to help you build the muscles you need for this job and that also means you need to eat more protein. I know as girls you care about you looks but weak Kunoichi end up dead or worse. Ask Sakura about what happened to her at the land of waves Ino when she had to fight by herself. It wasn't a pretty picture."

Sakura tells Ino about the fight at the bridge, how she got her ass handed to her, had to be saved more them once and worse she lost not to a high level assassin that no normal Genin could beat but to a group low life bandits. She also told Ino what the bandits had planned to do to her once her team was dead. Ino looked like she was going to be sick.

"To make sure what happened at the bridge does not happen again I am going to work you both hard, so get ready. Ino your new style is Capoeira. Is a style is known for quick and complex moves, using mainly power, speed, and leverage for a wide variety of kicks, spins, and highly mobile techniques. Sakura your style is Tae Kwon Do. It is a style that uses an arsenal of devastating kicks. Also both of you will learn how to use medical chakra to heal yourself and your teammates. Use this month to make yourselves stronger."

"Hai sensei, we won't let you down." Ino and Sakura said in union with flames in their eyes.

I turn to Sasuke and sighed.

"Sasuke, you have power and speed but you're too impatient and hot tempered. If something doesn't go your way you lose your cool. You lost your temper during our spar because you thought I wasn't taking you seriously. The moment that happened you started to make mistakes that you weren't making before. All an enemy would have to do is hurt your pride and you would rush in foolishly and get killed. You need to get your emotions under control. I will teach you how to meditate. This art will make it harder for enemies to get under your skin. Your new fighting style is the Leopard style. It relies on great muscular strength. The Leopard style employs many crushing techniques and a lot of internal strikes with the hands. It gets in close to do its damage."

Sasuke gives me an angry look before he sighs and nods.

"Naruto, you are by far the most unpredictable ninja I have ever come a cross and that is saying something." I laughed.

Naruto rubbed his head with a sheepish grin.

"You have no set fighting form but that is a good thing since it makes it harder to tell where you're going to strike next. You made good use of your shadow clones to try to take me down with numbers but you would have had better luck hitting me if you had some of your clones use jutsu while the rest kept me in place while they attacked. You need to better refine how you use your clones. I will show you how. Naruto the style you will learn is called Muay Thai. It uses the fists, elbows, knees, shins, and kicks. It is an up close and personal style. It should work well with you."

"With this training I will be one step closer to be Hokage." Naruto cheered.

"I hope so but I wouldn't wish the soul-sucking bitch known as paper work on anybody." I mutter to myself as I sealed up the empty pizza boxes to throw away later. I checked the sky and saw the sun was way lower than before and I decided to end things for today.

"I'm going to cut things short here for today. I want you all to get a good night sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Dismissed." I said. I watched most of the team pair off and head to wherever it is their going. The only ones still here were Naruto and Hinata.

"I knew you two were going to stick around." I said as I turned to Hinata.

"You changed a lot from the little girl I saved all those years ago." I said as she hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"I never forgot what you did for me or the words you said back then. Whenever I felt down or needed to motivate myself to keep moving forward your words always came back to me." Hinata said as I patted her head. We stayed like that until she calmed down. Once she was better I looked at Naruto.

"I bet you have a lot of questions for me don't you little cousin." I said with a smile.

"So you are related to me sensei?!" shouted Naruto.

"You can call me by my name when I am not training you and were related not by blood but by the fact that we both come from the same clan and if you want I can tell you about what our clan was like as I look around the village and we can have dinner later. Hinata, you can come to if you want." I said. They both nodded and followed me as we left the training ground.

For the next few hours I tell them all about the Uzumaki clan. Naruto takes it hard when I tell him about the fall of our homeland but he perks up when he learn that there are still Uzumaki out there and all he has to done is keep an eye out for any red heads. Since most of us are born with that hair color. When night falls I say good bye to them and that I would see them in the morning before heading back to my hotel room. To be on the save side I have a clone open the door to my room in case if a trap seal is put on it. When nothing happens my clone walks into the room and checks inside. A moment later he comes back out and gives the all clear that it was safe to enter before dispelling. I Close the door after entering then check on the clones I left behind earlier.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask my clones.

"Danzo found out where we were staying and sent his Root to booby trap our room. We sent them packing in a way they won't forget." The clones said with evil smiles.

"What did you do?" I asked amused.

"We didn't do much besides beating the shit out of them, sealing their chakra, stripping them naked, and writing Danzo's bitches on their butt cheeks and throwing them in a dumpster full of week old trash." the clones said in union. We pause for a second then burst out laughing.

"Do you think you guys can last the rest of the night or do I need to make some new clones to stand guard while I sleep?" I ask while I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I think we're just about out of chakra so you're going to need some new ones to replace us." A clone said before they all dispelled. After making new clones to watch the room I take a shower and got into bed.

"Well today was fun. The hard part starts tomorrow." I yawned as I turned off the light.

(Next time readers. Reviews need)

Note: I looked up the best fight styles online and tried to match them as best as I could to each person. I always felt that they could have been better fights if they were trained better. The next part will focus on the meeting new people and the beginning of the Chunin exam. If you have any ideas how to make this story better let me know as I need all the help I can get.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One month later

I was standing in front of the third Hokage. My last day of training with the teams ended about an hour ago and I had a pretty good idea about what he wanted.

"Hello Lord Hokage, you called for me." I said.

"Yes Haruki, I called you here for two reasons. The first is that the Jonin sensei of the teams you have been training have been released from the hospital and will return to teaching their teams as before starting tomorrow and I need to give them a progress report on what their students have learned while they were away. The second reason is because I have a mission for you." Hiruzen said.

"I will break down my report into two parts. The first will be what we did as a group; the second will be what each person's current power level is." I said as I wonder what kind of mission he had for me. I knew he would ask for a report sooner or later.

"Very well, begin." Hiruzen Said.

"All the teams meet at training ground seven at eight in the morning. Before starting I gave each Genin a chakra seal filled with my own chakra so they could make five shadow clones without getting tired. The shadow clones would help them learn faster with the little amount of time I have to get them to the level I wanted. Naruto don't need a seal since he has enough chakra to make his own clones. Once the clones were made I sent them off to learn water walking with my own clones to teach them. I skipped tree walking since all the teams know it already. Thanks to the clones the teams learned water walking in three days. With water walking out of the way I had the clones work on learning a number of D,C, and B rank jutsu for the rest of the month. I left out any A rank jutsu since I felt they aren't ready to learn them."

"After I had the clones go do their thing. I had the teams do a few warm-ups before putting resistance seals on them. Once the seal were on I had them do basic exercises like sit-ups, push-up, run laps and so on. They did this for about two hours. Then they did two hours of reflex training by dodging rubber balls thrown by my clones while standing against a wall and fighting off killing intent. After that they took an hour lunch break at noon. After lunch we did a D rank mission: farm work. It was mostly chopping wood, plowing fields, and pushing loaded wheelbarrows back and forth. We did this until three in the afternoon. We did the same D rank mission only on different farms for the month.(the training style is from master Roshi the turtle hermit) the last three hours I gave each student one on one training with a clone on their new fighting arts as well as any ninja art they would like to know. The day ended with me using medical chakra to help the teams recover from muscle soreness so that their muscles can become denser and stronger sooner." I said.

"From the way you were training them I would say your focus was on building up their strength, speed, stamina, chakra levels and the number of jutsu they had but you left out team work building Exercises. Was there a reason for this?" Hiruzen asked.

"My main goal was to improve them as individuals. I'm not use to training teams so I went with what I thought was best. Their teachers did a good job when it came to team work building but they didn't really focus on removing the overall weaknesses of each individual member of their teams. Their weaknesses if not dealt with now would have hurt the teams in the long run. Once their flaws were taken care of and their bodies were in better shape than would I have focused on team work." I said.

"Were you able to remove each team member's flaws?" Hiruzen asked.

"For the most part yes, if anything the results I got at the end of this month show that they are getting better." I said.

"And what were the results?" Hiruzen asked.

"I will start with team 10 and work my way down."

As you know Shikamaru is a Nara and they are well known for their laziness when nothing important is happening. So finding a reason to keep him motivated was difficult at first until I used his own laziness as motivation. I told him if he became strong enough to make his own shadow clones then they could do his chores at home for him and keep is mother from nagging him while he watched the clouds as long as he liked when not training. The idea of being free from his mother (not that I blame him. that bitch is scary when she is pissed off, what Shikaku saw in her I will never know!?) was more than enough to make him work his tail off. His current level is low chunin. He now has the strength to use more of his families shadow techniques. He is doing fine in his new contact combat fighting style but like the rest of the teams it will take a while before he makes it his own."

"Ino, thanks to Sakura telling her about what happened in Wave took her training seriously. It took a while but do to an improved diet she finally has the muscles needed to put real power behind her attacks. Her speed and stamina have gone up as well. I had her learn medical ninjutsu and now she can perform the Mystical Palm and a few other healing skills if she keeps training in this art she will be a fine medical ninja in the future. Her new fighting style Capoeira was giving her problems at first but now she is making real progress. Her level is High Genin."

"Choji was the hardest to help on his team do to his self-confidence issues. It took time but I was able to get him to believe in himself more. He isn't a take charge kind of person yet but he is getting there. His speed and reflexes are better than before and his attack power is way higher. I manage to teach him many fighting techniques he could use when fighting against an enemy by himself. (I saw the chunin exam in the anime. There is no way I will let him go down like that!) He can use more of his family's techniques than before and his new style Bajiquan makes him more dangerous now that his power has gone up. I would put him between high Genin and low Chunin."

"It seems you worked wonders for team 10. Do you think anyone of them will be promoted to Chunin at the next exam?" Hiruzen asked.

"Shikamaru would pass for sure. He got the right mind set and tactical skills. Choji and Ino are improving greatly but they still have a ways to go before they lead their own teams. Unless their team starts doing higher rank missions to help those two build more experience they won't make the cut" I said.

"I will see if I can find some mission for them. Continue." Hiruzen said.

"Tenten has all but mastered the new weapon I gave her. She can hit targets at the top of the Hokage monument from the front gate. Right now she is working on how to shot from different angles and in mid-air. She is progressing well in her Brazilian Jiu Jitsu fighting art. We did some kenjutsu to keep her sword skill sharp. Because her team has been around longer than the other teams I would place her around mid-Chunin."

"Rock Lee is twice as strong as he was before thanks to all the labor I had him do. The weights on his arms and waist helped a lot. Do to the fact that Lee can't use ninjutsu I had to make a special seal that made the clones for him. He only needed to put chakra into it. Besides water walking the clones focused on Lee's new fighting style. With the clones help Lee is now at an intermediate level in boxing. Lee is a Counter puncher in boxing. That means he is good at taking advantage of his opponent's mistakes with a well-timed punch. When it comes to brute strength Lee is the strongest of all the teams. Lee is a round mid to high Chunin."

"I did Neji and Hinata hyūga training together and away from the rest of the teams' sight." I said.

The Hokage frowns.

"I am sure you're aware that I had my Anbu checking on you and the teams from time to time. They have seen the teams doing group training and most of their personal training with you but none of them saw the personal training you did with Neji and Hinata hyūga. What was your reason for training them away from all eyes?" Hiruzen asked with a look that said: tell the truth or else.

"The reason was to keep the hyūga elders and the main branch of the clan from stopping me from helping Neji and Hinata create a new style of the Gentle Fist where they use their feet to close chakra points."

"You helped them make a new Gentle Fist style, then why all the secrecy?" Hiruzen asked surprised.

"The hyūga clan may take what I am doing as an insult. Most of them believe their style is perfect as it is and should not be changed. They may even say that I was trying to steal their style for myself even if I needed a Byakugan for it to work. There was also the fact that what we were doing may not work and I didn't want Neji and Hinata to look like fools if we failed." I said.

"Did you fail?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, it took a lot of trial and error but we managed to pull it off. I had to use a lot of my shadow clone as training dummies for them to try on. Once they had the Gentle Kick down I had them focus on how to merge that with the Gentle Fist for the rest of the month. It's still a work in progress but they did manage to incorporate the two styles well enough that now they are an even greater threat to their enemies then they were before. Hinata is a low to mid Chunin and Neji is a High Chunin to low Jonin."

"Of team 9, Neji is the closest to being promoted to Chunin on his team. He needs build-up more leader ship skills before the exam." I said.

"The Hyūga clan may owe you a debt if this new style works out." Hiruzen said.

"If anyone askes just say it was Neji and Hinata that did it and that it was the work of the main and branch families working together to make something greater." I said (and if the elders start to talking shit, I don't mind breaking a few jaws if I have to).

"What I did with Shino was mostly physical training. Like most Aburame his age, Shino has little fighting power without his bugs. So making him stronger and better at hand to hand combat was my goal for him. Most of his personal training was sparing with me and work on his new style. The Praying Mantis style fits him perfectly and he is really coming along. Shino is a round mid Chunin.

"Kiba was the hardest to work with on his team do to his headstrong and at times egotistic attitude. Thankfully him seeing me fight beforehand made him respect me enough to make my job a little bit easier but not by much. I had him lead a few mock missions in the village with a pair of my clones transformed as Shino and Hinata for his personal training. The mission varied from stealthy infiltration into a building, tracking me down without giving himself away and capturing a few Chunin I had helping me. Only after failing many of these missions and losing his team did he come to realize that not all missions can be won with force lone and taking a moment to think before acting may save his life. With my help he has become more strategic. His Dog Kung Fu is coming along nicely. He is about low Chunin."

"Out of team 8, Shino is the closet to being promoted. He has the right mind-set. He only needs a bit more in power."

I pause for a moment.

"You don't mind if I pull out bottled water and have a drink do you? All this talking is making my throat dry." I said. The Third waved his hand and I unseal bottled water. He waited for me to finish drinking before talking.

"From what we have gone over so far most of the teams have improved greatly from their time with you. All that remains is team 7. How did that go?" Hiruzen asked.

I threw the bottled water in the trash can next to the Third's desk and sighed.

"I had to work harder on this team then the others. Out of team seven the ones hardest to work with were Sasuke and Sakura. It was hard for different reasons with both of them. Naruto was easy enough to work with. He only needed more hands on training." I said as I thought of my time with team 7.

(Flash back) (Note: I am only doing team 7 since most of you care about them more anyway.)

(Me and Sasuke)

Sasuke and I were sitting under a tree meditating when he suddenly stood up. I open my eyes to see him angry and irritated.

"Sensei, how is sitting around doing nothing going to help me get stronger? I should be learning jutsu and how to fight not sitting here." Sasuke stated in irritation.

I sighed. Being angry with him wouldn't do me any good and ordering him around would just make him rebellious. So I took a deep breath and explained to him why meditating would make him stronger.

"Sasuke, in the ninja world the best way to take down your enemy is often through their emotions. Emotions are one of the most powerful things in this world. They can make you angry, afraid, uncertain, and a host of other things. Many ninjas have used Psychological manipulation in order to kill or break their enemies. The person your after will do the same to you. Yes I know who you want dead. Itachi will manipulate your feels with lies and half-truths so you move at his pace. To combat this you most remain calm and in control of yourself. To defeat your brother you must be strong in both body and mind. Practicing meditation will give you the clear mind you will need when the time comes to face him." I said.

(What Sasuke doesn't know is that this is another form of manipulation by using his hate for his brother to do things my way. I'm a good guy but not that good)

Sasuke paused for a moment to go over my words in his head. Coming to a decision he sat back down next to me.

"You're sure this will help me when I face Itachi?" Sasuke asked sounding skeptical.

"I know it doesn't look like this will be helpful to you now but you'll thank me in the long run. Besides think of it this way if you ever want to be a sage like me or Jiraiya of the Sannin meditation plays a big part when trying to become one." I said.

"Anything else you want to say sensei before I try this meditation thing again?" Sasuke asked before closing he eyes. I have an evil smile on my face after he closed his eyes.

"Just some food for thought, don't forget that your other goal is to restore your clan and if you want that to happen then you had better work on your personality and get over being an emo or you're never going to get laid in this town." I said with a straight face.

Sasuke eyes shot open and he stood up.

"What the Hell sensei?" Sasuke yelled while sputtering.

"Hey I'm just doing you a favor. From what I heard you have rejected every girl who has asked you out on a date. Now that I think about it some of those girls I heard were very cute but you still said no when they asked you out. Don't tell me you're batting for the other team, are you?" I ask while not trying to laugh. (I don't care if he is but he is fun to mess with)

"They were all weak fangirls. I want a strong Kunoichi as my future wife. Sure her being good looking would be a bonus but all I want is someone I can respect and who can keep up with me." Sasuke shouted with a glare.

"Well wanting someone strong isn't a bad thing but don't forget that Kunoichi are not just ninja but women to and the one you're going to want is going to expectant you to show some signs of affection. You know like hand holding, hugging and kissing. That also meanings getting her off in bed or she will leave you for someone who can." I said with a matter of fact tone.

"Enough sensei, I don't need your help with women. I can do fine on my own." Sasuke said as he sat back down and closed his eyes while he muttered to himself.

"I weep for your clan." I said in a low voice so he wouldn't hear me.

(Me and Sakura)

The training day was over and I had taken Sakura to the leaf park to talk. We took a seat at a picnic table.

"What did you want to talk about sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you have been doing well during our personal training but you seemed to get distracted during group training. Is there a reason?" I ask. I know reason I want her to say it.

"I'm sorry sensei. I promise to do better!" Sakura said while looking anxious.

"It's Sasuke isn't it." I said. It wasn't a question.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked with a blush.

"Oh I don't know. How about all the times I've seen you ask him out for a lunch date and a dinner date after training and get rejected each time." I deadpan.

What happened next was the accumulation of all Sasuke's rejections finally getting to her because the moment I blinked I found Sakura drawing circles in dirt with a storm cloud over her head.

"Why won't he go out with me? What is it that he doesn't like about me? Is it my hair, my face, it's my chest isn't it. I'm the girl with the smallest chest in our age group. I've been to the bath house with all of the girls from the other teams I know where I stand when it comes to breast rank. With me on the bottom and Hinata at the top and she's still growing. In a few years those things are going to be huge!" Sakura said while crying anime tears.

I couldn't help but sweat drop while I watched her rant. I cough loudly so she knows that I am still here. She turned to me with sad puppy eyes. Sighing I looked left and right to make sure were alone before bending down and looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Do you really want Sasuke that badly? I asked. She nods with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Fine I'll help you get him." I said.

"But sensei, not to be rude but you don't look like the match making type. Have you ever set someone up before?" Sakura asked.

"All right, what I am about to tell you stays between you and me. The means you can't tell anyone, not Ino, not your mother or anyone else in the world. If you do they won't find your body." I said in a cold voice. Sakura nods her head rapidly.

"A few years ago before I joined the mist civil war I took on a high paying mission. The mission scroll didn't have much info only that the client wanted me to get someone for them. It sounded like an assassination mission and normally I don't take missions like that unless the person I am killing is a scum bag that had it coming. So imagine my surprise when I find out that I am not killing someone but helping some love sick woman getting the man she wants." I said with a tick mark.

Sakura giggles. I glare and she shut up.

"I was ready to walk out on this bull shit mission but the woman was desperate. She told me how she had fallen in love at first sight with some nobleman at a party held by the wind daimyo last year but do to her plain looks and low confidence she couldn't get close to him and now this year the nobleman's family was going to throw him a big birthday party and do to her wealth she was invited. What she wanted me to do was find out what type of woman he wanted as his future wife." I said.

"And did you take the mission sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but only out of pity and just to see if I could pull it off. So I snuck into the nobleman's home, put him under a genjutsu and had him tell me everything he wanted in a woman from body type to what he liked in the bedroom(I threw up in my mouth a little bit). Using the information I got from him I turned my client into his ideal woman. As soon as the party started she was on his arm faster than Naruto on ramen. Last I heard she was on her way to having his third child. So I know a thing about hooking people up." I said with a smile.

"You're not going to put Sasuke-kun in a genjutsu just to find out what type of girl he likes are you?" Sakura asked looking troubled.

"Relax, Sasuke already told me what he wants in a girl (after I tricked him into telling me but she doesn't need to know that). What he wants is a strong Kunoichi by his side that he can respect. He hates weak fangirls with a passion. So you need to stop asking him out on dates and focus on your training. What none of the teams know is that the Chunin Exam will be held in five months after your done training with me so I want you to use the time from now till then to train your hardest so you can show the village and Sasuke how much of a bad ass you have become." I said as I pulled out a small box where I keep most of my seals from my pocket. After looking through it I picked out two seals and handed them to Sakura.

"What is this for sensei?" Sakura asked.

"There was one small thing I left out of the story I told you earlier. You see the nobleman liked his women busty but my client was on the small side. So I had to make some seals to make her chest grow." I whispered.

"You can make women's breasts bigger?" Sakura shouted.

I quickly put a hand over mouth.

"Yes, so don't shout. I don't want this getting out or people will think I am some kind of pervert. You kept going on how you wanted a bigger chest but if you don't want the seals I gave you I can take them back." I said as I moved to take back the seals only for Sakura to jump back away from me with seals in her hands.

"I want them and how do they work!?" Sakura asked quickly.

"First keep the fact that you have these seals to yourself or Ino and your other rivals for Sasuke will want them to. How they work is by putting them vertical over both breasts and channel chakra into them. Once on the seals will release natural estrogens into your chest as you sleep to make it grow and stay firm and it best to use them only at night in your room since anyone with an ocular power will be able to see them. If you use them every day for about three years your chest should rival that of Anko Mitarashi." I said.

"Who is Anko Mitarashi?" asked Sakura puzzled.

"She is a woman with purple hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail, wears a tan overcoat, likes dango and is crazy. She spends most of her time with the sensei of team 8 Kurenai Yūhi. You can't miss her. She is well known in the ninja world. If you pass her in the street get a good look at her chest so you see what your future is." I said with an amused smile. I checked my watch to see that it was getting late.

"it's getting late you should head home before your family worries and remember keep the seals and what we talked about to yourself as both our reps may take a hit if were found out." I said seriously.

"You have my word that I will keep my mouth shut and thank for your help." Sakura said as she ran off.

(Me and Naruto)

It was the very first day of personal training for all the teams and Naruto and I were the only ones in training ground seven since all the others had left for different training grounds because they wanted privacy during their personal training.

"So sensei what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Besides your new fighting style and how to better use your clones that is up to you there are a number of ninja skills I can teach you but do to the amount of time I have you won't be able to master them all. So I'm going to have you learn at least one other ninja skill and have you focused on getting it to the highest level we can before we part and to do that we are going to have to cheat." I said.

"Cheat?" Naruto asked.

"Yes cheat, as you already know you have more chakra then most people. This gives you the ability to create large number of shadow clones without getting tired and what your clones learn you learn. So using them will help you learn faster. So now you only have to pick a subject before we start." I said.

Naruto takes a thinking poses while I wait.

"I want to learn the Uzumaki clan's best skill." Naruto said.

"The Uzumaki clan had two main skills. Their first and best was Fūinjutsu the art of seals and the second was Kenjutsu. Now normally I wouldn't mind teaching you seals but the time it will take you to learn and master calligraphy will take too much time. You can always learn it in your spare time. So we will go with Kenjutsu." I said.

"Why do I need to learn calligraphy?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me; you do not want to use Fūinjutsu with bad hand writing. I knew some fool who tried. Poor bastard I only found pieces of him. That was a bad way to die." I said while muttering the last part to myself.

"The sword style I will teach you is called Niten Ichi-ryū "the school of the strategy of two heavens as one." it is a two handed sword style that uses a katana and wakizashi. For now you will use a pair of wooden swords to practice and build up your arms strength. Your clones will learn the forms, dispel once they have them down and then you will practice what they learned so your body can keep up with your skill. We will start tomorrow" I said.

"When the month is over is there any other skill I should have Kakashi sensei teach me when he gets back?" Naruto asked as I started showing him his new fighting forms.

"Have him teach you how to break out of Genjutsu In case you ever run into enemy who is good at it." I said.

"I'll ask him the next time I see him." Naruto said.

Kakashi had better teach you how if he knows what's good for him I thought.

(Flash back end)

"Haruki!" Hiruzen said loudly.

I shake my head.

"Sorry, I must have gotten lost in thought. Anyway back to team 7. Sasuke has greatly improved his speed and strength. Now that he is physically stronger he can now keep up with what his sharingan is showing him when he fights. The meditation has helped him get a better hold on his anger as well as make it harder for enemy to make him angry. With the help of his eyes he learned The Leopard style forms faster but still has to practice them with his body before he can make good use of it. Right now he is at high Chunin level."

"Sakura has improved by leaps and bounds. She has come a long way since the start of the month. Thanks to her perfect chakra control she now uses medical ninjutsu better then Ino and has mastered a number of healing skills. With the right teacher she could become one of the best medical ninja in the nation. She is on even terms with Ino when it comes to fighting power. With her new found strength and Tae Kwon Do style she can now take better care of herself in battle. She is at high Genin level."

"Naruto is a stamina monster pure and simple. Thanks to this fact his training went great. We abused the hell out of his shadow clones this month. Naruto's speed and strength are now the same as Rock Lee with his weights on when the month started. He has refined on how he uses his clones and they can now use different Jutsu at the same time as well as combine them when the time is right. His Muay Thai fighting style and his Niten Ichi-ryū sword style are between beginner and intermediate level. His current level is mid-Chunin."

"Out of all members of team 7 none of them have the right mind set and tactical skills needed to be Chunin right now. They still have time before the exam to get better and with that being said I am done with my report." I said.

"Wonderful, with the way all the teams are progressing most of them should make it to the final round of the Chunin exam with little trouble and the chance of a clan heir dying has gone down as well. You have done good work." Hiruzen said.

"Thank you, now that my report is done you said you had a mission for.

"Yes, your mission is.

(Next time readers. Reviews need)

Note: I'm sure your wonder why I stopped right here. Well I want your readers to pick what mission I should do. There are three things I can do. One: I can make up some random mission. Two: Find tsunade and bring her home. Three: go to the land of snow and assassinate Doto Kazahana.

I am add more since I lost my word software.

It was next morning and the village streets were starting to come alive with people. I had just stepped out of my house after getting all my supplies ready for my mission. My house is a two Story white and brown building. It was located in the middle of where the civilian and ninja clans live. The inside had to four rooms, two baths and a basement. The first floor rooms were used as my bedroom and office. While the rooms on the second floor were to be used as guest rooms in case I ever have someone over. The basement was my training room. The backyard while not large was big enough for my to setup a green house where I could put all the medical plants I had collected from all over the world.

I had just turned on my security seals on my house that I use to keep unwanted people out (cough Root cough) when I heard a loud girl like scream from around the corner. I made a mad dash to see what was happening. Upon my arrival I came a cross a strange scene.

I found a shocked team seven staring at what appears to be a mauled the hell out of Kakashi on the ground and a large black cat that I knew all to well was licking blood from it's paws. Once it was done cleaning itself it saw me and walked over and started to rub itself on my leg. I reached down, picked him up and started petting him.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened here?" I asked. The members of team seven look at one a other and Sakura clears her throat.

"We were doing some morning warm-ups while we waited for Kakashi sensei to show up. He was two hours late as unusual." Sakura said.

"He gave us this lame excuse about a black cat crossing his path and he had to go the long way a round. we called him a liar as always." Naruto said taking over for Sakura.

"Then we heard a loud hiss from behind Kakashi . We all turned and looked down to see a very pissed off black cat. The same cat your holding. Then the next moment it's biting and clawing him like there is no tomorrow until you showed up." Sasuke said ending the recap.

"I'm not all that surprised. This little guy hates that black cat excuse more then you do. He mauls anyone who uses it." I said as the cat in my arms purrs as I pet him.

"You know this cat Haruki sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This is Panther. He belongs to the wind daimyo's wife and is one of the five demon cats of the element nations." I said.

"There are five demon cats?!" yelled team seven.

"You didn't really think the leaf village was the only one to have the cat catching mission did you? That mission is used by all five major villages. The only difference is that each cat varies in how strong it is. By order of the strongest is Lion of earth, Cheetah of lightning, Jaguar of mist, Panther of sand and Tora (tiger) of fire who is by far the weakest of them all. All five cats combined can maul a kage level ninja." I said.

"What the hell are demon cats anyway? They all can't have owner who hug them to death like Tora that make them run a way, can they?" Naruto asked.

"As far as I can tell do to the fact that their ancestors have been exposed to chakra for so long its made them a step above your average cat but a step below summon animals. The reason they run away to the hidden villages is most likely do to their like of chakra and ninja villages have the most chakra users. That's why Tora comes here instead of hiding in the capital." I said.

After explaining about what I knew about demon cats I summoned two shadow clones.

"One of you take Kakashi to the hospital and the other take Panther to the Third, tell him what happened and ask him what he wants me to do with team seven now that their teacher is out of the way." I said as I handed Panther to one of my clones and the other throw Kakashi over his shoulder.

"so Haruki sensei now that Kakashi sensei is out of the way how about you train us for the rest of the day." Naruto said.

"I would if I could but the Third is sending me on a mission today. So its most likely the three of you will have the rest of the day off." I said that just as the memories of both my clones came to me. I frown.

"It would seem I spoke to soon. From what I just learned from my clones it seem your teacher will be fine by tomorrow but the Third is giving team seven a choice. You can relax for the day and start training the next day or you can come with me on my mission. Now before you say yes to coming with me be warned that this mission is a B rank. So the likely hood of fighting enemy ninjas is high." I said.

"We did a higher rank mission in Wave if you remember." Sasuke said smugly

"That was a fluke mission and you know it. I hope you haven't forgotten the beatings you and your teammates took while there. If not for your teacher and me one of you would have died or been permanently hurt. If you were the same as you were a month ago none of you would be given the choice to come along with me." I said coldly as team seven held their heads down in shame.

I smile softly at them.

"But do to the fact that you have all changed and improved so much in the last month the Third believes now is a good time to test your new strength and skills. This mission will serve as an example of what type of missions you'll do as Chunin once your all promoted in the future. The fact that I'm going with you is also one of the big reasons why the Third is letting you go on this mission if you want. So do you want to stay or go?" I ask.

Team seven huddle up. I could hear them whispering to one other.

"We should go. You know as well as I do that the chance to do a B rank right after the Wave mission is not going to happen again anytime soon." Sasuke said.

"True, Kakashi sensei most likely go to have us spend most of our time training in the village or doing D rank mission." Sakura said.

"So we agree. We'll take this mission as this will be our last chance for so action for a while." Naruto said. His teammates nod as they break up their huddle.

"Alright, sensei we decide to take this mission." Sakura said.

"Then meet me here in any an hour. Pack enough supplies to last a week. If need be I can buy more along the way. Oh, and before you go I have something for you." I said as I unsealed three brown boxes and gave one to each team member.

"What is this sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Open it and find out." I said with a smile.

They open the boxes as one and gasp as they pull out their own new charka suits with gloves. Unlike my gray one theirs was beautiful sliver. Each had their clan symbol on it( they look like the mithril shirt from the lord of the rings).

"Their beautiful but what are they." Sasuke asked.

"Their a type of light weight armor that only I can make. So you won't find they anywhere else. I was saving them as a gift for when all the teams become Chunin but now you will need it. They will protect you from any type of bladed weapons. You will stay feel the hit but won't be hurt. They have a number of seals on them for self repair, cleaning, growth so you don't out grow them and camouflage so when you wear it under your clothes they match your skin color so no one knows you have it on. Be mind full that you do not rely on it to much as you can still be killed by a power enough jutsu or anyone aiming for your head." I said.

"Thank you for the gift but you still haven't told us what the mission is." Naruto said.

"The land of frost's Daimyo has asked the leaf village for help in the recovering a pair of show leopard cubs that have been stolen from their wildlife preserve a few days ago. Snow leopards are an endangered species in the land of frost so the Daimyo wants them back alive and unhurt as possible." I stated.

"But doesn't the Daimyo have ninjas of his own? Why us and not his own or some cloud ninjas from the land of lightning since their closer to him." Sakura asked.

"A few reasons. From the report I read about what happened it appears it was an inside job done by his own ninja for money. So he not trusting his own ninja village right now and as for lightning. Well lets just say the lightning daimyo's wife is well known for having a lot of fur coats at home. The main reason the leaf got the mission was because of it take credit for killing Gouki in Wave. We did frost a favor in killing him." I answered.

"So where are the cubs now?" Sasuke asked.

"That is the our problem. I know the thieves are in the land of rivers but that's it. So as soon as your ready I will use one of my summons to fly us to a place I know in land of rivers that can give us the info we need. So get a move on. Were wasting day light." I barked at them. They ran off.

It took them a little more than an hour to come back. Before we left on one of my summon owls I sent a clone to let the Third know that team seven was with me. The better part of the flight was spent enjoying the view and I answered a few questions on what I know about the land of rivers. It was mid-day when we landed in a small clearing not to far from your destination. A short walk later we were there.

"Um, sensei what is this these place?" Sakura asked as she looked at the building in front of us. It was a small bar.

"Welcome to Shakky's Rip-off Bar. The best place for information but the worst place to buy a meal. The food is fine but the prices are killer and if you don't pay you get a beating. The owner's name Shakuyaku but her nickname is Shakky. She is the best information broker I know. If anyone knows where those cubs are she will." I said as I knocked on the door. A slot on the door opened and a pair of eyes appeared.

"Password." The voice behind the door said.

"Your mother is a cheap 2 ryo whore." I said.

"Fuck you!" The voice yelled.

"No thank you. I'm to good for you anyway." I said.

The door opened.

"Welcome to Shakky's bar." The voice said as I and team seven walked in. The voice belong to your standard type of bouncer with a bald head, black clothes and a lot of muscle. He turned a little pale when he saw who I was as we passed by.

"Was that always the password?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.

"No. The password changes every now and then. The last one was: (first part)where is my money bitch? (second part)I blow it on sake and women. (last)I am going to hang you by your balls for this you bastard. I think the owner comes up with these passwords when she's drunk." I said as everyone sweat drops. The woman behind the bar smiled as we sat down in front of her.

Shakky is a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and was always smoking a cigarette when were I saw her.

She was wearing her typically wears a pink, v-neck t-shirt that exposes her stomach with a black spider on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She was also wearing a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it.

"Well, If it isn't the Gray Lord. I haven't seen you in a while. I heard the rumors that you had joined a village and judging from the head band around your other arm and your little team I can see its true." Shakky said.

"Wandering life was getting old. Beside I pissed off way to many people in my life and it was starting to become a problem to get a good nights sleep with all of them trying to kill all the time but I am not here to talk about me. I need some info if you have it" I said.

"You know my price." Shakky said. I pulled out an envelope from my robe and passed it to her. She put it her pocket.

"Ask away."

"A few days ago a pair of snow leopard cubs were stolen from Frost. I need to know where they are and who has them." I said.

"I know where they are and who has them but I think you may want to send your team home and go it alone if you want to keep them safe."

"Why is that?"

"Because the cubs you want are at the Katabami Gold Mine and are hold be Raiga Kurosuki one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and his followers. The fact he has not forgotten the beating you gave him long ago when you were in mist is going to make him even more hell bent on killing you and your team."

I looked at each team member in the eye.

"Go or stay?"

"GO." They said in union. I smile proudly at them as we stand up and make your way to the door. I wave goodbye to Shakky as we leave. Tonight we rest and tomorrow the killing starts.

(Next time readers. Reviews need. I mean it. It's the only thing keeping me going)

Note: I had to add on to this chapter because I lost my normal word software. So if you know any good software as good as Microsoft word let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We had just left Shakky's bar and tree hopped a few miles to close the distance to where we had to be. It was night time by the time we were within spitting distance of the gold mine. We stopped and setup camp in a clearing surrounded by trees. Once we finished setting up some traps in case someone showed up I unsealed an oven chicken I had made earlier and shared it with my team as we sat around a camp fire. After everyone was full I started talking.

"As I am sure your aware the rank of this mission is now higher then we started out. While the cubs are still are main goal getting to them is now harder do to Raiga Kurosuki and his followers the Kurosuki Family. So I want all of you to harden your hearts because as soon as the sun rises we will be killing are enemies without mercy." I said.

"Sensei, what does this Raiga Kurosuki look like and what type of person is he?" Sakura asked.

"Well the last time I saw him he had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and dark, full lips. As for his personality he is a cruel, unscrupulous bastard who has killed random people just because he feels like it. He is someone I will not lose sleep over when I kill him." I said.

"What did you do to him to make him hate you so much Sensei? From what Shakky said he wants you dead bad." Naruto said.

"He was killing innocent people for kicks in the war so I handed him his ass on a plate with fries and a drink(it means I owned his ass like a little bitch). The only reason he is a live today is because he had backup that bought him enough time to escape from me. So he wants pay back." I said with a shrug.

"So Sensei whats the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Before we go to sleep I am going to send a few shadow clones in the shape of birds and mice to get as much info as they can and hopeful find out where are target is. Once I have enough information we make are move. I want you all to remember that information gathering is a very important skill to have when you all become Chunin in the future. As wrong info or false info can get you or your team killed. So being able to get info without your enemies knowing may save your life one day." I said as I made some clones and sent them to work. Once they were gone I made three wood clones to stand watch while we slept.

The next morning.

The sun was barely up when the memories of my clones came back to me. Once I had everything figured out I woke my team. After they did their morning warmups I told them the plan as we made our way to the mining village.

"The enemy is divide into two groups. Most of Raiga's followers spend most of their time watching the village. While Raiga and his top men stay in the mine to force the miners to dug up gold for him. Our targets are in the center of the village in a small house with a red roof. The cubs are in one large cage guarded by two men on the inside and one on the outside. My shadow clones and I will take out the followers hidden around the village while you three take out the ones guarding the cubs. You have to kill them at the same time or they will sound the alarm. Naruto will take out the one out front with a kunai to the head and you two will do the same using the side windows. Make sure your timing is right. Meet me outside the house as soon as the cubs are safe. We deal with Raiga once the villagers are safe and can't be used as hostages against us." I said as we arrived at outskirts of the village.

"We got this Sensei. We will meet you as soon as were done." Sasuke said as the other two members of his team nod with determination in their eyes.

"I trust that you will. Just keep your guard up as you can never know what might pop up." I said as I left them to do my part. A part of me was worried about them but deep down I known it was time to take the training wheels off. It was time for them to use what they had learned from me and put it in to practice.

The village was abnormally quiet even for it being so early. It wasn't hard to guess why. Raiga must have they villagers so afraid that they don't want to leave their homes unless they have to. Which made it easy for me to hunt his men down. Not that finding the Kurosuki Family was all that hard to do. The fact they wore black cloaks with yellow lines on them was a dead give way. The first few I meet were taken down with a few well placed kunai to the head or heart. It was the last ones that put up more of a fight.

The last ones in the village came at me in a group of ten. They surrounded me and attacked with their tekkō kagi blade covered hands. I dodged their attacks easily and retaliated with several punches to their faces and bodies. Seeing that they were out classed they jump back, on to one others shoulders and started to make hand signs.

Ninja art: Black Tornado

They came at me in a tornado of spinning blades. Now normally an attack like this would work on a Genin or a slow Chunin but to me the fools only made themselves a bigger target. I pulled out my sword from its sheath and channeled my wind nature into it.

Sword style: Gale Blades

I swung my sword and air compressed projectiles spiraled towards my targets cutting them to pieces. They did even have time to scream as their bloody chunks hit the floor. Making sure there were no more enemies around I felt my clones dispel. All enemies within the village have been killed all that was left was to check on team seven. So I made my way to the middle of the village.

When I got there I found them waiting for me. They were on guard but seem none worse for wear.

"Report." I said.

"Enemies have been taken down and the cubs are save. Sakura put the cubs to sleep using a small genjutsu so they are easier to transport when we leave." Sasuke said.

"Good work, you three. All that is left is saving the miner and killing Raiga and what is left of his men. This is the hardest part do to the fact we will be fighting within a confined space while in the mine and the possibility of a cave in if we use to many or to power jutsu while inside. So this will be mostly a fist or weapon fight. Naruto I want you to use your shadow clones to help get the miners out once were inside. Their safety is your main job. Sakura I want you to use genjutsu to trap the enemy and Sasuke, you will kill them while she has them trapped. I will deal with Raiga. His lightning swords Kiba are best used outside so unless he wants a cave in he going to fight me in a straight up sword fight but he may us them if he thinks he is going to lose so be ready to make a run for it if you start to see lightning." I said as we ran to the mine entrance.

The entrance was unguarded when we arrived. I couldn't help but think of Raiga as an arrogant fool for not having lookouts in place. I had Naruto make his shadow clones before we entered as I did not want the noise and smoke they make when created to give us away. The mine was made of a single tunnel with a small rail going downward. The very front was empty but the noise coming from deep within would be our guide to where everyone was.

Making the best use of our stealth we quick but quietly made are way deeper into the mine. The question of where everyone was crossed my mind as we had not come a cross anyone the deeper we went. The question was answered when we reached the light at end of the tunnel and our eyes fell on the massive quarry before us. The place was in the form of a spiral and as I looked around I could see some of the miners working on different levels while the most were at the bottom working the walls with picks and shovels. I counted little more then two dozen works. Raiga had sixteen men scattered here and there and Raiga himself was sitting in a chair on the bottom floor. I turned to my team.

"Change of plans team. It looks like my shadow clones from last night must have missed this place. The memories I got from my them only showed the miners working around the middle of the mine not here. They most likely work this part of the mine during the day and the upper levels at night. I had hoped that this mine was a straight line only so we could have taken the enemy one by one before I faced Raiga but now with this wide open space they will see us coming. So were going to hit them hard and fast. Make sure you mark where everyone is before I fill this place with smoke bombs. Naruto have your clones get the workers out even if you have to knock them out and carry them over their shoulders. You, Sasuke and Sakura will take on the enemies on the higher levels while I attack the bottom. Once your opponents are dead and all the workers are out I want the three of you to make a run for the entrance since I don't want you lot caught in the cross hairs of my fight. I also want you to put some explosive seal on the entrance so you can blow it in case Raiga get by me." I said with my team giving me are you crazy looks.

"Your safety is of the utmost importance to me. My job as your sensei is to guide and protect you even at the cost of my own life. So blow the mine if you see him coming." I said with authority. They gave me a reluctant hai but I can see in their eyes that they will do it if they have to. I nod my head and pull out several smoke bombs and count to three. When I reached zero I threw the bombs and the fight started.

The quarry was filled with the sound of yelling and shouting as smoke covered the whole area but that soon changed to the sound of pain filled screams and battle. I had faith that my team would win so I focused on what was in front of me. A few of Kurosuki Family got in my way but I quick cut them down with my sword. I reached the bottom and threw a kunai at Raiga head hoping to end it here and now but he saw it coming and knocked it away with his swords. With a powerful swing of his swords he dispelled the smoke around us and exposed me as his attacker. The look on his face went from surprise to hate in a second as we faced off.

"Gray Lord, its been a while. You changed a little since we last meet." Raiga said with an arrogant smirk.

"From what I can see going on here I can tell you haven't changed at all. Your still a douchebag." I said as I did my best to piss him off so he would get careless but it wasn't working since he still had that smug look on his face.

"I never forgot our last battle during civil war. I never been defeated that badly in all my time as a swordsmen of the mist. I vowed revenge on you and trained myself nearly to death so I could one day take your head off your shoulders and pay you back for what you did to me but then the war ended and you disappeared like you were never there. I searched high and low for you for years but you were impossible to find. Then little over a month ago I heard you had taken down Gouki the beast of the frost who would have killed me easily. I began to despair that no matter how hard I trained it would never be enough to end you but then he appeared. A man with black eyes." Raiga said with a smile.

I cursed under my breath. The noise around us had gotten quiet while we talked. I managed a quick look up seeing team seven head for the exit. I looked back to Raiga as he talked more.

"He never told me his name only that he was going around looking for people who hated you as much as he did. He offered me more money then I could ever spend in a life time if I killed you the next time we meet. He was sure we would meet soon so he gave me a trump card that would close the gap in our power." Raiga said pull out a small vial full of a glowing dark purple liquid.

"At first I don't believe him but he gave one of my men a small taste to show that he was on the up and up. The fool thought with his new power he could kill me and take my place. I killed him of course but he did give me a good fight. Once the fool was dead the man with the blacks eyes gave me this vial to use the next time we meet and that is now." Raiga said as he drank the vial.

His body exploded with a dark energy. His body grow taller and filled massive amounts of muscle. Once the changes were done I stood before a seven feet tall behemoth. Almost all his clothes had ripped off but his pants(thank goodness for that I don't need to go blind seeing this moron's package)and he hand both swords in his hands. The energy I was feeling off him did not feel like that of a tail beast but something just as negative. I racked my brain trying to remember where I had seen this before. Then it clicked. That bastard Yama had given Raiga Dark Chakra in a bottle. Great if I live through this I now have to watch out for more fool like him.

"Die" Raiga said as he attacked me with a slash from his swords. His speed was unreal I thanked Kami I left my weights at home since it took my real speed to dodge his attack. After I dodged I countered with a reverse side slash but only nicked him in the side thanks to his new speed. The fight went on for a number of minutes as we traded sword attack after sword attack. We were locked in a stalemate being unable to hit anything vital with our blades.

"Give up Raiga, you may have closed the gap in are power but not the gap in our sword skills. I don't have the title of sword saint for nothing." I said.

"So I guess its time to stop play around and kill you." Raiga said as his power spiked even higher and his swords became cover in lightning. I could feel the ground shake below my feet and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. If he kept this up the mine would collapse on us. Putting my sword back in it's sheath a prepared to use one of my best sword techniques. Raiga charged at me head on with even greater speed then before I had to end this now. Once he was in range I made my move.

Sword style: Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon.

I draw my sword at my greatest possible speed and slashed at Raiga. Raiga dodged by a hair but in do so was caught in the vacuum left by my first attack. Unable to resist he went with the flow and tried to attack my back while it was turned do to my first attack only for him to receive my second attack as I spun back around with more momentum then before and cut off his hands and head at the same time. I could see the shock of his defeat on face as his head flew off. His body and head hit the ground at the same time.

Once Raiga was dead the power he had gained began to disappear. His body soon turned back to the way it was before our fight. My victory was short lived as the power from my final attack was to much for this place to take. I quickly sealed Raiga body, swords and made a mad dash to the exit while the mine collapsed behind me. As soon as the entrance was in view I saw my team and warned them of the collapse. I caught up to them on the road back to village just as the gold mine caved in.

It took sometime to explain what happened to the villagers but knowing that they were finally free of Raiga and his gang made them more ready to welcome us a heroes. The battle hard left me dead tired and I wanted to rest but as nice as being treated as a hero was this was not the kind of place I wanted to relax in after a battle to the death(the curry of life almost did me in). So gathered my team and said farewell to the villager letting know that if there any more problems the leaf is always around to help.

"Sensei why are we leaving so soon. All the fighting from before has left my dog tired." Naruto said with a small whine. The other looked just as tired.

"I know your dead on your feet that is why I am going to take you to the land of hot springs on one of my summon owls so we can relax in style. It should only take an hour on my fastest owl. The land of frost isn't that far from there so I will send the cubs back with a wood clone to collect our money. This is a small reward from me to you for doing so well on this mission." I said with a smile as team seven cheered.

And just as I said we spent a few days enjoying sight, sounds and hot springs of the hidden hot spring village. It was on the last night before we were to return to the village that I met one of the few people I was trying to void. The others had turned in for the night and I wanted a quiet drink to think about the best way to deal with Yama now that he had started to handing out dark chakra to anyone who wanted me dead. So changed out of my work clothes and put on a simple kimono and made my way to one of my favorite bars in the village. I had just sat down and order a drink then a loud crash was heard and a body was sent fly through the window no more then a few feet in front of me. I looked to where the body had comes from only to lay eyes on an angry blonde with her hair in two ponytails muttering about wanting to drink in peace and why perverts keep hitting on her. She raised her head and looked a round until her eyes locked on to me. She gave me a once over then stopped at the necklace around my neck. Seeing it she narrowed her eyes and made her way to me. As soon as she was close see threw her fist at my face. I caught her fist in my hand and gripped it. The surprise on her face that I stopped her fist turned to anger as she glared at me.

"You, bastard." the blonde said.

"Hello to you too cousin." I said to Tsunade.

(next time reader. Reviews needed)

Note: well I am back. I found a new word program forgive me for any bad spelling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I glared at Tsunade as I held her fist. I didn't take being insulted very well. Its not like I don't understand where she is coming from. If someone came out of no where and started using my family name that I take pride in just to make a name for themselves I would be pissed to. But the fact of the matter is we both share the same blood and I am going to keep using the name Senju weather she likes it or not.

"Your no cousin of my you fake! I don't know how you stole my grandfather's bloodline but I am going to make sure you pay with your life!" Tsunade said with a hiss as she threw her other fist at me. I caught it with my other hand as I stood up from my chair.

"I have already been to the leaf village and the Third had my blood tested to make sure I was who I said I was. If you don't believe me check with the Hokage yourself. So keep your threats to yourself or I will make you regret ever making them." I said in a cold voice as I shoved her away from me.

"I have no reason to believe anything that comes out of your mouth. For all I know everything you just said could be a lie. What proof do you even have to show that you even met the Third." Tsunade said as she was about to attack me again. I held up a hand to stop her.

"I have proof. I came here to rest after a mission with a Genin team from the leaf. The mission scroll is in my room. The scroll has the Third's hand writing as well as the Hokage stamp. You worked with the Third Hokage long enough to know how he writes so you can tell if its a fake or not." I said.

While Tsunade still glared at me I could see she was going over what I just said. I could tell what was going on in her head. On the one hand: I am the man she believes stole her family name as well as her grandfather's bloodline and I need to pay. But on the other hand: if she kills me(not like I will let that happen) and later finds out I was telling the truth. She not only murdered a family member but a ninja working for the leaf and the Third Hokage would tear her a new one when he found out. Her sense of self preservation won out.

"I will go with you to your room so you can show me the scroll and if I find it out to be a fake your life is over. If it is real I still want to talk to your team in the morning." Tsunade said.

"Fine, but you will walk on the side of me while we walk to my hotel. I don't want you behind my back." I said as I paid for my drink and the broken window.

The walk to my hotel room was a tense one. We watched each other out of the corner of our eyes as we walked in case the other tried something. As soon as we got to my door I knocked.

"Open up. Its me." I said. The door opened a second later.

"Your sharing your room with someone?" Tsunade asked while on guard.

"No, I always leave a few shadow clones on guard when I leave my room. Their job is to deal with anyone trying to sneak in." I said as I walked inside. My shadow clones were standing in the four corners of the room. They dispelled when I waved them away. Tsunade walked in after the clones were gone. The mission scroll was on the bed inside a blood seal where I left it earlier.

"Here is the proof you wanted. Hopefully this is good enough." I said as I handed the scroll to her. Tsunade handled it carefully most likely believing that the scroll was a trick of some kind. Once she was sure it was safe she opened it and started to read. She spent more then ten minutes looking it over making sure that it was real. With a huff of breath she rolled the scroll back up and tossed it back to me.

"The writing matches the Third's perfectly. So I am giving you the benefit of a doubt but that does not mean your off the hook. I got questions and I am not leaving this room until I get them." Tsunade said.

"Fine, I'll tell you my life story like I told the Third when I first meet him but I am not doing it without a drink." I said as I unsealed a bottle of premium sake.

"Bear Killer Sake. That is a high grade sake made in the Land of Frost. I heard do to its high price its mostly sold to only nobles. I haven't had the chance to have any do to its price." Tsunade said as she eyed the bottle. I shrugged.

"I don't like cheap sake. So when I come a cross a high class bottle or two I buy them no matter the prices. Hell, some of the ones I have at home are the kind I had to fight for and I mean like people sending out thugs to beat the shit out of me just to get the bottle I just bought." I said as I took a sip of sake from the bottle. Ice cold just how I like it. Tsunade was still looking at the bottle so with a sigh I unsealed a sake cup, filled it up and held it out to her. She took it warily from me, checked it for poison, finding none then drank. I rolled my eyes at her paranoia but understood not drinking something someone you don't trust gives you without checking it first. Once she was done I started my tale. She made a few noise here and there but stayed quiet until the end.

"So there you have it. My life story so ask your questions." I said as I drank the last of the sake. I could see a number of emotions pass Tsunade's face until she got herself under control and put on a blank face.

"If you really are a member of my family why did you never come looking for me? Do you know how painful it was believing your the last of your family? You know that I was alive but never come." Tsunade said with accusation in her tone.(bitch how dare you!) now I was pissed.

"and find you where? By the time I was born you were long gone from the leaf. You were next to impossible to find and even if I did find you would you have believed that I was family. The way you treat me makes me say no. Even if you did believe the fact of the matter is our clan is hunted Tsunade. The last two Senju in the world in same place at the same time. Our enemies would come at us in waves hell bent on ending the Senju once and for all. And besides." I said as I gave Tsunade a cold glare.

"What makes you think I would want a worthless drunk of a has-been like you as a family member." I said in a cold voice.

"What did you call me, you bastard!" Tsunade snarled as she launched herself at me. Waiting for the last possible second I bent back as she flew over me and kicked her hard into the ceiling. As soon as she hit the floor face first I pinned her arms behind her back and keep her face down.

"You heard me the first time! You think I want the person you are now as a member of my family. Hell no! A person who ran away from home to spends her days drinking and gambling her life away. I heard how you blame the leaf for all your problems in life." I said.

"You know nothing of my pain. The leaf took everything from me. My family, my love and my dreams. What is the point in staying in a place that gives you nothing but pain. Now let me up!" Tsunade yelled as she tried to get back up only for me to push her back down. Good thing I had put up a noise seal when I first checked in or someone would have heard us by now.

"That is bullshit! I know what it means to lose something but you don't see me wasting my life. I heard the story on how you lost your little brother and lover. But that does not change the fact they were ninja. They picked a dangerous life style and they know the risk that came with it. They lived their lives to the fullest following their dreams and died with honor but you only focus on their deaths rather then how they lived. How do you think they will feel when you tell them how you lived your life when you see them again in the afterlife. It won't be with pride I can tell that much." I said.

"Please stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Tsunade pleaded softly with her face away from me. I could tell she was cry and I started to feel bad.

"Your brother and lover would want you to be happy and loved Tsunade. To be the strong, kind, proud and hopefully less short-tempered person you were before their deaths. Honor them and live a meaningful and happy life." I said softly.

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you care? You said you don't want someone like me as family so why." Tsunade cried.

"Because I want you to be the legend I read so much about. I want you to be the world strongest kunoichi, medic and all around bad-ass that you were. That Tsunade I would care for, fight for, bleed for, and die for if need be. The day you become her again is the day I call you family with pride." I said

"I will keep that in mind. So will you finally let me up?" Tsunade asked with a sniff/huff.

"Yeah, sorry for the kick to the stomach and this." I said as I gave her a Vulcan nerve pinch and knocked her out. As soon she went lump I picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Sorry about that but by the time you wake up in the morning my team and I will be on our way back to the leaf. I just don't think it time for you to meet team seven yet. Not until your the person I need you to be. I'll leave a note at the front desk so Shizune can find you." I said as I gathered my stuff to move to another room. But there was one thing I wanted to do before leaving the room. Do to all the drama and high tense I never really looked Tsunade over. So I took a minute to check her out. Once done I gave her a small leer.(her clothes are still on)

"She looks even better in real life. I can see why Jiraiya wants her so badly. You can never forget a body this hot. The manga didn't do her justice. If it wasn't for the fact we share blood and your form isn't real. I do my best to make you my." I said as I let the room.

Next morning

I stood outside the village. I had to take care of one finale piece of business before my team got here. I summoned a wood clone. I passed it a file and a seal.

"You know the plan. Once everything is running smoothly dispel. Hopefully before the exams starts most of my problems will be dealt with." I said as I sent my clone on it mission and just on time.

"I was wondering when you three were going to show up. Did you guys over sleep?" I asked with a smile.

"Sorry sensei but the last few days have been so much fun its hard to get back into work mode." Naruto said with a yawn with Sasuke and Sakura on both sides of him.

"I can understand that but the vacation is now over so get your minds and bodies in gear as I am sure Kakashi will start your training as soon as you three get to the village." I said as I summoned an owl to take us home. We got on quickly and took off.

"What about you sensei? Do you have any plans for when we get home?" Sakura asked as soon as our ride was high enough. Before I could answer an angry yell could be heard from the village we came from.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at the village. I took the evil smile off my face before answering.

"Nothing to do with us so don't worry about it and to answer you question Sakura If the Hokage doesn't send me on to many missions. You'll find me at the training grounds, working at the hospital or at home. So if need anything that is where I will be." I said.

"Hopefully after doing two high level missions in a row the Third the will give us better missions from now on. I don't think I can just go back to doing nothing but D ranks after all the action we had recently." Sasuke said.

"I can't promise you guys won't do D ranks missions again but I will talk to the Third and see if I can get him to give your team more C ranks then D rank. Kakashi hasn't worked with you guys in a while so if you show him how strong and good your team work is I think he may push for high missions." I said.

"Thank you sensei. Haruki Sensei is right guys. Kakashi sensei will most likely want to see how good we work together. He may even give us another bell test or something like it when we get back." Sakura said.

"Sakura is right. I wouldn't put it passed Kakashi to do something like that when we see him again. So we should think of some battle plans now so we have a better chance of dealing with him should he try to test us again." Sasuke said while Sakura blushed in background thanks to Sasuke's words.

Team seven spent the flight home going over different battle plans while I though of my own plans. After the last fight I realized that Yama would only make things harder for me as time went by and the only way for me to save everyone was to get rid of him in some permanent way. Killing his host body wouldn't do it since he would just get a new one. The plan I came up with last night would give me permanent victory over him but it would cost me in a big way. But thinking about all the people I care about makes my choice easy. My chance would come at the Chunin exam in a few months. Yama would come I did not doubt that for a minute but before then I had others to deal with.

It was mid-afternoon by the time we reached the village. Once we landed we made our way to the Hokage tower to give our report. Needless to say the Third's jaw was on the ground when we were done. He paid us for the mission and bounty for Raiga which I gave team seven half.

"I meet Tsunade before we came back." I said after team seven left.

"The fact your talking to me now means she didn't try to kill you." Said Hiruzen.

"Oh, she tried but I held my own against her. I did get her to see reason but I pissed her off enough before I left that she may only come back to the village to kick my ass." I said amused.

"I'll let you know should she show up. In the mean time what are you going to do with the swords you got from Raiga?" Hiruzen asked.

"Send them back to Mist as a sign of good will from the leaf village. They may even send someone here to talk about a possible trade alliance. I weighted the Pro's and Con's of giving the swords back to Mist. I think its better for us in the long run if we give them back and beside while the swords maybe powerful it will take a long time before anyone can use them half as well as Raiga." I said as I passed the scroll that held both swords to the Third.

"While I would like to keep the swords in the leaf a trade alliance would be better for us. I will send the swords and a message to mist before the day is over. You can take the rest of the day off but I want you here tomorrow for your next mission." Said Hiruzen

"See you tomorrow then." I said as I left for home.

It was after that day that I spent the following months leading up to the Chunin exam doing missions that range from C rank to S rank. Using the time between missions I did my best to train myself and the Rookie 12 when they needed me. With the help of their teachers and me the rookies would pass the exam with little problem. It wasn't until a week before the exams started that the thing I was waiting for happened. I was in the Third's office for a mission when a messenger ninja came running through the door.

"Lord Hokage! The Fire Daimyo is here and he brought his army with him. He demands you call for a council meeting and that you bring Haruki-sama with you." The messenger said in a panic.

The Third Hokage had a worried look on his face but me I had to fight off the smile that tried to appear on my face.

"Its about time. By the end of today a number of problems will be dealt with and the future maybe a little bit brighter." I thought to myself as I followed the Third to the council room.

(Next time readers. Review needed)

This story is will end in one more chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Third had left his office in a hurry not even bothering to see if I was following him. I stayed long enough to close his office door before following after him at my own pace. The plan I had set in motion a few months ago was bearing fruit. I had just turned the corner when a fist came at my face. After catching said fist in my hand and seeing who was on the end of it I sighed.

"Again, I don't see you for months and the first thing you try to do is hit me in the face. I think its time for you to take up another hobby Tsunade." I said to her

"After what you did to me in that hotel room your lucky I'm not trying harder." Tsunade said as I let go of her fist.

"You make it sound like I got you drunk, had sex with you and left before you woke up. Not that I would do something like that I like my women sober and feisty in bed." I said amused as she blushed. She looked ready to make a remark but I cut her off.

"As much as I would enjoy going a few more rounds with you(in more ways then one) things in the village are about to change in a big way. So if you want a front row seat you should follow me to the council room where the Fire Daimyo is waiting." I said. She gave me an annoyed look before we walked together to the council room.

The council room was packed when we arrived. The clan heads, elders, and civilian council had all taken their seats at the table. The Hokage stood at the head of the table with the Fire Lord on his right. The Fire Lord had his samurai covering the walls of the room. The noise level in the room was low until we both arrived. Seeing Tsunade walk into the room she was greeted by the clan heads but the rest stayed quiet. Giving the more friendly people a small smile and ignoring the more rude people in the room she touched the surprised Third's shoulder before taking her seat as the head of the Senju clan. Once she sat I walked to the left of the Fire Lord and waited. The Fire Lord cleared his throat.

"I am sure your all wondering why you were summoned here and as to the nature of this meeting. You see a few months ago two things happened. One: I was given an importation file containing disturbing information about the leaf village and two: there was an assassination attempt on my life. The attempt was stopped and my life saved by the very same man who gave me the file in the first place. As I said before you have my deepest thanks Haruki-sama for the file and your wood clone saving my life." The Fire Lord said. Everyone looked at me shocked. I smiled.

"No thanks are needed my Lord. The Land of Fire needs its leader. With out you the land would be lost." I said. The Fire Lord looked pleased to hear that I valued him so much. A little flattery goes a long way I thought. The Fire Lord continued.

"The assassin was caught and interrogated for information on the one who sent him. It took some doing but the truth came out. Once we had all the facts the assassin was executed and I launched a full but discreet investigation on all things that have been happening here in Konoha for the last few years. Which brings us to the present as to why I am here. A number of people on this council have committed a great deal of crimes against not only the leaf but fire country as well and need to be punished. Let us begin." The Fire Lord said as he raised his hand and his samurai moved forward. A few try to fight but were brought down before they could pickup any steam.

"This is outlandish. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment." Hiashi said as he was held down on the floor by a samurai.

"While you may not have played a direct part you still have to take responsibility for the fact that your Hyuga elders tried to have me killed." The Fire Lord said.

"What!? That cannot be true! I would never let something like that happen. What proof do you have to say that my clan did this and for what reason!?" Hiashi yelled as everyone who was not held down looked shocked again.

"The proof is this" the Fire lord said as he snapped his fingers and a samurai unsealed a dead body from a scroll. The body was that of a Hyuga.

"This is Tokuma Hyuga. He was the assassin who tried to kill me on behalf of your elders and the reason he was sent was not because of the file which he did not know I had but because your elders thought that I was going to pass a law that would end any and all types of slavery in the Land of Fire. That also means your bird cage seal would be banned as well. If your elders had looked for more information before acting they would have learned that said law was false but seeing how far your elders were willing to go to protect their traditions I will inform them before they are executed that thanks to them the Bird Cage Seal is now outlawed forever. The seal is being removed as we speak. Haruki-sama had a seal made to make your useless so it can be wiped off with a wet towel." The fire Lord said.

"You can't my clan needs the seal to protect our eyes from being stolen." Hiashi yelled as his chakra was sealed and he was picked off the floor.

"If you cared about your bloodline so much as you say then your whole clan would wear a seal that protects not only your eyes but your bodies as well. The fact is your Bird Cage Seal has one major flaw. While it may make your eyes useless if stolen from your dead. It does not stop one of your clan members from having children against their will. All another village has to do catch a clan member alive and turn him or her into a breeding machine and your eyes are now theirs." I said as Hiashi quiets down after hearing that as he has no way to reply.

"However I have come up with a new seal to replace your old one that will protect both eyes and body from now on. Once it is placed on the back of the neck it will keep any Hyuga cought by any enemy nation from having children as well as making the eyes useless if taken from a living or dead Hyuga unless the eyes are being placed in the body of a living Hyuga. The new seal is complex enough that anyone who tries to turn it into a new Bird Cage Seal will fail." I said

"Hiashi Hyuga while you played no part in your elders plot against me your the inability to control them is also one of the reason to why we are here now. For your inaction I the Fire Lord here by strip you of your clan head status and sentence you to three years in the civilian prison north of the capital. The reason your being given a light sentence is because Haruki-sama spoke on your behalf and he only did so because of his friendship with your eldest child Hinata. Your brother has been picked to replace you as clan head and any heir to your clan will be chosen based on ability not birth from now on. Take him away." The Fire Lord said. Hiashi could only hang his head in shame as he was taken away.

"Moving on." said The Fire Lord as he looked at rest of the people held down by his guards.

"Elder Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and all members of the civilian council but Mebuki Haruno are under arrest for blackmail, embezzlement, child abuse, selling information to enemy nations, abuse of power, and treason." The Fire Lord said.

"Lies! We have been loyal to the leaf village for decades. We put our lives on the line during the first ninja world war. We are being setup." Koharu yelled as she struggled in her chair against the ones holding her.

"She speaks the truth. We spent our whole lives serving this village and Fire country. Why would we betray it now after all this time? All we have done has been for the good of both." Homura stated calmly while two samurai held his shoulders.

"While I believe that you two were loyal when you were younger time changes people. It is because of your history that makes your betrayal that much harder to take." The Fire Lord said as he throw an open file on the table. Pictures of the elders meeting civilian council members in their homes and slipping fat envelopes into their robes before leaving.

"And there is this." The Fire Lord said as he held up two thick books. One new and one old.

"The Konoha charter? What does that how to do with anything?" Tsume asked.

"The old one he is holding is from me. I got it from Lord Hokage when I first got here. Its had a little wear and tare so I bought a new one to replace it before giving the old one back. It was while I was looking over the new one that I saw something strange. I could understand if a few laws were added over the years since the old charter book was many years old but some of the founding laws of the village had also been changed. It took sometime and research but I was able to find out when the changes were made. I thought whoever did it was very cunning but they made one big mistake when trying to change one big law." I said.

"What law was changed?" Shikaku asked me.

"The law of how long an elder can stay in power. The old book stated that longest any elder can still in power was during the term of two Hokages. The new book states that any elder would stay in power until death. Meaning they would stay in office even should the Third retire again or die and the new Hokage cannot replace them do to said law. Even if they prove to be more trouble then their worth." I said.

"But when was it changed." Inoichi asked.

"Its was changed after the death of the Fourth Hokage but before the Third took power again. The elders with the help of the civilian council used the chaos of the nine tailed fox attack to keep themselves in power. Going as far as to commit treason by changing laws only I and the Hokage together can change. It time for them to face the punishment for their crimes." said The Fire Lord.

"Civilian council for your crimes all your assets being it businesses, land property and any bank accounts inside and outside fire country are now seized by me. The only exception will be one home and one account will be given to your families that had nothing to do with what you've have been doing. Since I feel a quick death is to good for the lot of you. You will spend the rest of your lives in civilian prison. Take them away." the Fire Lord said. Most of the civilian were crying or cursing as they were taken away. The Fire Lord turned to the two elders.

"Because of your service in the first ninja world war, being the students of the first and second Hokages and your old age I will show some small mercy. Everything you own have been seized and you two are hereby banishment from the leaf village and fire country for the rest of your lives. Your families will be informed of what you have done. You will be given enough food and supplies for six months and a small amount of money from your personal bank accounts. Your chakra and any important information that you have on the leaf and fire country will be sealed forever. Should you try to remove the seal it will kill you. You have one week to get out of my country after that you will be killed on sight. Remove them." The Fire Lord said.

"These are lies! We're loyal! Loyal!" Koharu yelled as she kicked and screamed as two samurai carried her out by both armpits.

"This cannot be happening, This cannot be happening." Homura kept saying as he was marched out of the room.

"And then there was one." The Fire Lord said as he looked at Danzo. If Danzo was worried you would not have been able to tell do to the blank look on his face.

"Why do you look towards me my Lord? If I was guilty then why not have me held down like all the others." Danzo stated see as he was not being held by anyone.

"Your crippled Danzo. There is little point in holding you down since you pose little to no threat." The Fire Lord said. We both knew that was a lie but we wanted Danzo to think he still had an edge. So when he made a move against us we would have him dead to rights.

"Danzo Shimura. Many years ago you were placed in charge of a secret section of the Anbu called Root. It was after Uchiha clan downfall that you were ordered by the Third Hokage to disband. It has come to light that not only have you disobeyed that order but you have been using Root to further your own ambitions. You have used them to commit so many high level crimes that should anything that you have done be made public would lead to every nation declare war on us. A war we could never win!" The Fire Lord said in anger as he snapped his fingers and a samurai placed a number of black files in front of the Third. The Third turned paler and paler as he read.

"Where did you get those!" Danzo demanded see as he was busted had no reason to play dumb now.

"Are you high or really really stupid? From me you fool! As soon as I figured out how to get that seal off the tongues of your Root members it was easy for me to make them talk. Since they are not as strong as you thought. Once done with them I sealed them in a prison seal, replaced them with wood clones, then had them sneak into your underground base, steal all your files and leave fakes in there place. As of today your time of hiding in the shadows is over." I said.

"This is far from over! Root!" Danzo yelled. A lone Root member appeared behind him as he revealed the sharingan on the right side of his face. Before Danzo could make his move the Root member behind him put a seal on him sealing his chakra, kicked him hard in the nuts, uppercut him in the face when he bent over and finished him with a roundhouse kick to the chest that sent him flying into the wall. Danzo got knocked the fuck out to put it lightly.

"Yeah, like the real me said its over." the Root member said as he revealed himself to be my shadow clone and dispelled.

"Danzo Shimura for high treason and a number of other crimes you are hereby sentenced to life in Blood Prison. Your chakra will be sealed forever and a new version of your own root seal will be placed on your tongue to keep you from revealing anything that could hurt the leaf or fire country." The Fire Lord said to unconsciousness Danzo.

"Take him to Torture and Interrogation before he wakes up for a full body check in case he as anymore surprises." The Third Hokage order his Anbu. The Third turned to me after his men disappeared with Danzo.

"Where are the rest of Danzo's Root ninja and why did you not tell me what your were doing?"The Third asked me.

"Danzo had spies everywhere even hidden among your own Anbu. He would have gotten wise to me if I did. As for Danzo's Root after I figured out how to take his seal off I figured out how to turn it on long it enough to knock his forces unconsciousness. So I used a long term wood clone disguise as a Root member with orders to turn on the seals as soon as the Daimyo got here. The Fire Lord's army should be finished rounding them up inside their base by now. It would be a waste to kill them since its Danzo fault for brainwashing them in the first place but there my be some that are hardcore loyal to him and may need to be locked up." I said.

"Hokage-sama feel free to will deal with them as soon as this meeting is over." The Fire Lord said.

"Of course my Lord." The Third said with a bow.

"If the events of today have shown anything is that a change in the governing body of the leaf is needed. It is with that in mind I make the following changes." The Fire Lord said.

"One: after replacing the civilian council with people we will can trust they will focus on civilian matters only and will have no power to order ninja of this village around. Two: in order to lift some of the burden(paper work) from the Hokage. The Hokage of the village will focus only on shinobi matters and civilian matters(paper work) as well as the civilian council will be handled by the newly created position of Minister of Civilian Affairs. Three: The Minister of Civilian Affairs cannot change or make any new laws without the approval of the Hokage. Four: Minister of Civilian Affairs can only stay in power for 5 years and any replacement must undergo a number of tests before being appointed and lastly all laws passed by the elders and civilian council between the time of the fourth Hokage's death and now will be reviewed and removed if need be." The fire lord said. The Fire Lord then turned to the Third.

"Third Hokage while I hold great respect for you I believe it is time for you to retire once more. I want you to choose your replacement before the final round of the Chunin exams." The Fire Lord said.

"I can think of a few people who can replace me." The Third said with a smirk as he eye Tsunade who started to sweat.

"I trust your judgment." The Fire Lord said. He then look at the last member of the civilian council.

"Mebuki Haruno, as the only trustworthy person of the civilian council I hereby promote you to the position of Minister of Civilian Affairs. You will start your new position after the Chunin exams but be warned the Third Hokage after his retirement will be your overseer for a few months should he find you wanting you will be replaced." The Fire Lord said.

"I will do my best not to disappoint you my lord." Mebuki Haruno said with a bow of her head.

"Good, now before your all dismissed I want you all to know that any information revealed today about Danzo and his actions are now an S rank secret. Should you reveal anything you will be kill on the spot." The Fire Lord said in a cold voice. Everyone but me give a nervous Hai before leaving the room. The only ones left in the room were the Hokage, myself, Tsunade and the Fire Lord. Before I could walk out the Fire Lord stopped me.

"Haruki-sama, you have done a great service to the leaf and fire country and it would stain my honor if I do not reward you in someway. So I hereby give you all the assets that were seized today to do with as you please." the Fire Lord said with a smile. I bow to him.

"I thank you for your generosity my lord but I have no need for all that money. But feel free to give it to my cousin Naruto Uzumaki seeing as he has been ripped off many time by the civilian council and its about high time they paid him back." I said.

"Very well. Once all the assets have been liquidated which should take a few weeks the money will be place in an account with Uzumaki Naruto name on it." The Fire Lord said before leaving. The Third turned to me after the Fire Lord left.

"I will overlook you acting on your own on this matter since you helped solve a number of problems inside the village but there will not be a second time. So make sure you follow the chain of command from now on or you will be punished." The Third said in a stern voice.

"Of course Lord Hokage. It will not happen again." I said with a bow while I smiled. The Third gave my one final stern look before leaving.

"Your lucky. If the Fire Lord didn't like you so much and that the idea of you being punished would have turned the Fire Lord against him. I am sure the Third would not have let you off so easily." Tsunade said with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Politics. The wonders they can do for you if used right." I said with a grin while I secretly went over my plan's to do list. Lets see.

Take down Danzo check.(note: as seen above) I thought he would be killed. Oh well Blood Prison is good enough. At least I took care of the box of ultimate bliss before hand or Danzo could have used it to escape. The box is in the middle of the ocean somewhere inside a sealed scroll.

Frame the Hyuga elders, remove Bird Cage Seal, send Hiashi to prison for being a dick to Hinata when she was a child check. That part of the plan went well I thought as I remembered how I did it.

I started by kidnapped and brainwashing Tokuma Hyuga(I don't feel bad about it do to him being a rapist piece of shit who used the Bird Cage Seal to threaten women into sex) using genjutsu, seals and shadow clones transformed as the elders so he believed it was them giving the orders to kill the Daimyo. Then once he was ready I sealed him into a time release prison seal that would let him loose at the right time to attack the Fire Lord. I then had my wood clone save the Fire Lord at the last moment to win his trust. Using the now caught Tokuma Hyuga to point the finger at the Hyuga elders. The Hyuga elders go down for treason and the Bird Cage Seal goes with them. Hiashi goes down for not keeping a tighter leash on his elders.

Next, remove the civilian council from power check. Dealing with the civilians was easy. The civilian council was mostly made up of men with only Mebuki Haruno being the only female member. Since I already knew she was innocent after spending sometime with her and her husband while I trained Sakura. So I focused my time on the others. All of them spent time in the red lights district weather they were married or not. So I transformed myself into an Anbu and secretly visited all their favorite women and bribed them with the promise of enough money to retire on if they helped me. They agreed and placed a seal on the civilian members during sex. Once the seals were on I had complete control of them all. I made them reveal every dirty deal they made behind closed doors and every secret bank account they had. All this inform would be put into a file that I would later give to the Daimyo after I saved his life.

Setup and remove the Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane check. This part was a little tricky. Since the elders were on Danzo side that meant they had Root bodyguards. So I had to find, defeat and mind wipe every every last one of them or they would tip the elders and Danzo off that I was up to something. Once Root was dealt with I slipped inside the elder's homes and put some seals on them. After the seals were on I had to wait for the Daimyo to send his investigators. After they got here I used the seals on the elders and civilian council members to have them stage a show for investigators. The elders would head to a civilian member's house to talk about some made up back room deal, then take a large envelope full of money(which ended up in between the breasts of a number of women from the red lights district after I give them a long and very hard thank you for all their hard work) and headed home. The investigators would see and hear everything and report back to the Fire Lord. After they left I removed all the seals on everyone which made them forget everything they did while under my power, covered any tracks I may have left behind and waited for the fire works to happen. While I did feel a little guilty about what I did to the elders they did change the law to stay in power long before I showed up. So they would have gotten busted sooner or later. I thought sooner was better.

Lastly position of Minister of Civilian Affairs. It was an idea I give to the Fire Lord to help Naruto in the long run. With his work load cut in half Naruto would be able to spend more time with his future family after he becomes Hokage. Boruto would be happier with Naruto around more.

"Are you listening to me or are you last in your own little world?" Tsunade asked me amused.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just wondering how all these changes will effect the village in the long run. Anyway since the Third is going to have his hands full for a while it unlikely that he will be giving me any missions anytime soon. So I am going to head home feel free to come a long if you like." I said

"I have nothing better to do and I wonder what kind of house would the great Gray Lord live in." Tsunade saying the last part sarcastically. I roll my eyes as we leave the room.

The village air was filled with tense. It was most likely do to all the soldiers that the Fire Lord brought with him. Things should be back to normal in a few days I thought as I walked the street home.

Tsunade said nothing as she walked next to me. From the look on her face I think she was remembering her past here. It wasn't until we reached my house that a black hair woman holding a pig appeared.

"Lady Tsunade, where were you? I was looking all over for you." Shizune said.

"Sorry about that. There was a major meeting going on when I went to see the old man and I got pulled into it. If you want to blame anyone blame him." Tsunade said as she pointed at me. Shizune blushed as soon as she saw my face. I turned on the charm.

"My apologies beautiful. If I had known Tsunade was keep someone as lovely as you waiting I would have made sure she was on time. To make it up to you why not join us for lunch inside my home. Oh, forgive me as I have forgotten to ask your name." I said as I kissed her hand.

"My name is Shizune Kato." Shizune said with a red face. An anger oink made her look at her pig.

"And this is Tonton." Shizune said as she petted said pig as an apology. Tonton gave me an oink in greeting.

"I am sure you know who I am." I said as I stepped towards my door.

"Hard not to. Your name is Haruki Uzumaki Yuki Senju also known as the Gray Lord. Your name and skill are known world wide." Shizune said only to turn red again when I give her a look of pure heat after I opened the door.

"I am know for many things not just my fighting skills. Play your cards right and you may just find out how skilled I am in other things and trust me you won't be disappointed." I said in a voice that promise all kinds of wicked things.

"If your done flirting how about we go inside." Tsunade said sounding irritated but couldn't keep the small blush off her face. My answer was to get her a wicked smile and walk inside. They followed me a few seconds later.

"Nice place. You went with comfortable but tasteful." Tsunade said as she and Shizune looked around.

My house was made of white walls and wooden floors. The furniture mostly dark colored with black and brown being the most used. To make up for the lack of color I had a number of colorful paintings on the walls. It wasn't a palace but it was home.

"Thank you. Home decorating wasn't a skill I had so I worried a little but its nice to know that others like what I have done with the place. How is lunch?" I asked a clone that I had left earlier as he walked in.

"Lunch is done but seeing how you have guests you may have to take something from the refrigerator seeing as I only made enough for two." the clone said before dispelling.

"You use shadow clones to make your food for you and who else were you cooking for?" Shizune asked.

"Shadow clones are good for multitasking. Saves you time and gives you more free time to do the things you like. Makes me wonder why the Third never used them to do his paperwork. Would have made his life easier. As for who else I was cooking for would by my cousin Naruto. He visits now and then so I make more just in case. Since your my guests you can eat first and I will make something for myself later." I said as I lead them both to the kitchen/dinning room. Once seated I serviced them some homemade spaghetti and meatballs with bread on the side. They eat with gusto.

"That was wonderful. I never had anything like that before where did you learn to cook so well?" Shizune asked after eating.

"Here and there but don't think your done yet." I said as I removed a Red Velvet Cake from the frig. The faces they made as they eat was amusing and a little arousing(licking the fork that way is just so wrong) I thought. After the food was gone I cleared the plates and placed them in the sink. We moved to the living room couches where they seat on one and I on the other. I pour the three of us some sake that pulled from a seal.

"While I am sure the villagers will be happy to know that your back. It makes me wonder why your here now. From what I remember you said you hated the leaf. So why?" I asked Tsunade as I leaned back into the couch. She did not answer right away but focus on the sake cup in her hand.

"It was after you left that I started to reflect on everything you said. I thought about the person I was before and how she would have beat me half to death if she saw me now. So I spent the last few months slowly regaining the skills I had lost and getting over my fear of blood. The reason I came back to the leaf was to show that I have at last put my past behind me and am ready to move forward with my life." Tsunade said as she finally looked me in the eye. I could see the flame of determination in her eyes.

"Its also helped that all your debts were paid off for some reason. I wonder who could have done that?" Shizune said as she looked at me. I had a blank face and said nothing. Time to change the subject.

"The fact that your here now make me believe you have changed in a good way but I am sure you can guess that being here now also mean that you will be pulled into whatever changes that will happen in the next few days." I said. Tsunade just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What changes?" Shizune asked as she petted Tonton on her lap. I give her a run down of what happened at the meeting and but leave out any info about Danzo.

"We have been gone a long time but I didn't think the village would change so much and do you really think The Third Hokage would pick Tsunade-sama as his replacement?" Shizune asked.

"Most likely it will be her. The number of people who could make a good Hokage right now is very low. There are a few besides her that could take the position but most have a flaw that makes them a bad choice. Shikaku Nara has the brain power but doesn't have the motivation or the fighting power needed to lead. Jiraiya has his spy work and as far as I heard he likes his freedom to much to be stuck behind a desk. Kakashi Hatake could do it in a few years if he get over his past and becomes stronger. So that leaves only Tsunade who has the mind, power and will to lead." I said.

"You didn't add your own name to the list. Why is that?" Tsunade asked while not looking happy at the thought of being Hokage.

"A few reasons. I don't have the leadership skills needed for the job. Village ninjas gain leadership experience as they go up in rank but I spent my whole life until a little while ago working solo outside any village system. Sure I can lead a team but a village not so much. The trust of the villagers is also important. I have been here only a few months and while the villagers respect me. I feel that they don't trust me enough to lead them. And above all else I could never put the village above my own morality(what I did at the meeting does not count). While I would put my life on the line for the village I would never sacrifice my ethics for it. To be Hokage is to put the village first and I can't." I said meaning every word.

"Can't or won't?" Tsunade asked with a frown.

"Won't. Even if I am a ninja there are lines even I won't cross. Not even for the village. You got a problem with that" I asked as I locked eyes with Tsunade. We had a stare down for a second before she turned away.

"No, I spent to much time caring more about myself then the village to talk. As long as you are loyal to the village that is good enough." Tsunade said.

"I think that is enough serious talk for today. How about I show you my green house it has a large number of medical plants you'll like." I said as I stood up. The other stood up as while and followed me outside.

We spent the better part of the afternoon talking about the plants I had and where I got them from. Tsunade even squealed like a fan girl when she saw I had a bush of Blood Orchids the most power medical flower in the world in the back room. I told her she could have some if she did me a favor. Asking me what kind of favor I told she would have to train Sakura and Ino in medical ninjutsu in my place do to my work load getting heavier and thus not giving me enough time to teach them. She agreed after I told her about their skill level. She and Shizune left after I gave them a few samples from some of my plants.

The week passed in a blur. I spent most of my time putting the final touches on my plan to deal with Yama. I did however manage to give the remaining Rookies their chakra suits the day before the exam. They were all happy to have them and would wear them during the exam. It was time like this when I see their happy faces that I remember what I am fight for.

The next day. The Chunin Exam start now.

(thanks for reading and reviews needed)

I know I said this was the last one but my job and other things have taken up my time. I am write the exam now. Trying to make it different then most.


End file.
